Modern Warfare
by Crystilia Aerosine
Summary: The Lifestream was only trying to protect them and keep Cloud happy. But Zack and Sephiroth never imagined they would be dropped back on to a war-torn Gaia. Is there even still a chance with Cloud now that he's an adult? S/Z/C & C/Re/Ru Warnings Inside!
1. Warnings!

**Modern Warfare**

**

* * *

  
**

**READ ENTIRE PAGE BEFORE CONTINUING ON TO STORY!**

**Personal Thoughts:**

This story is kind of weird. Lots of Lifestream meddling. Two Aeris' and two Zacks. You'll have to read to understand that one. Cloud's a daddy and the General of Neo-ShinRa. Neo-ShinRa and Wutai are allies. This is kind of time-travel but not really. More like… multiple lifetimes. It's a weird story, but it sounds fine in my head. Deepground is controlled by Hojo and Seph isn't a bad guy. Cloud sleeps with **A LOT** of people in this story; let's chock it up to Mako enhanced libido! Please read all the warnings, cause if you don't there will be some **BIG** shockers. Oh and this fic has Aeris portrayed **WAY** different than she is in the games and movie, I take the liberty to explore her half-human side (Thank you Prof. Gast!) and same goes with Zack.

_Sorry for the excessive use of bold caps!_

_

* * *

  
_

**P.O.V.s:**

**1 – **Young Cloud

**2 – **Zack

**3 – **Older Cloud

**4 – **Sephiroth

**Lifestream – **Pretty self-explanatory

(Just try to pay attention to those switches)

* * *

_**(WARNING!: This story contains EXPLICIT YAOI and **__**INCEST**__**. DON'T FREAK OUT ON ME WHEN IT POPS UP IN THE STORY, AS I WILL SIMPLY QUOTE THIS LINE.)**_

**Pairings: (Main parings in bold)**

**Zack/Cloud/Sephiroth**

**Cloud/Reno/Rufus**

Zack/Aeris

Aeris/Cloud

Yuffie/Vincent

OMCs/OFC

Cloud/OMCs

Boy Kittens/Girl Kittens (You'll see)

* * *

**Other Warnings involved with this story:**

Angst, death, injury, **mpreg**, war, lots of sex, kinky sex, violent sex, shower sex, angry sex, all the kinds of sex you can think of, **AU**, Oc, probably OOC at times, **BADASS AERIS**, **NOT GOODY-TWO-SHOES**** ZACK**, Uke!Reno and Uke!Rufus, horniness, bad words, kitten love.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

_Yep I own none of this stuff… If I did, Sephiroth would rule the world with a different kind of sword. (Wink, wink)_


	2. Prologue

**1- Young Cloud**

**2- Zack**

**3- Older Cloud**

**4- Sephiroth  
**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

**1****st**** Viewpoint**

"Come on Spiky, I swear he'll love you!" A calloused hand ran through my spiked hair as Zack's enthusiastic words tried in vain to sooth my worries. How could he expect me to be calm when he's taking me to see the General for the first time? Every nerve in my body is on high alert and getting worse with every floor the elevator rises. Zack knows just how much admiration, and yes, even lust, I have for the General. If Zack wasn't so adamant, I would be running full speed in the other direction right now. But since my stubborn best friend/boyfriend refuses to let me live in anonymity for life, I put on my best pout and deal with the fact that this may very well be my last day on Gaia. I have little faith in my heart's ability to function when faced with my life-long idol.

Zack and I still haven't even worked the kinks out of our strange little relationship yet and he is already pushing for me to meet the sexiest, most powerful man on the planet! Sometimes I feel like it's his way of letting me know I need to get over this little crush I have on him, Zack that is. I am still shocked he even paid attention to me outside of missions, let alone not turn me away when I needed his help. I shudder to think about that day. As always is the case with small, girlish cadets, I was jumped by several older cadets and nearly gang raped. Such is life in the army. Luckily, having lived with the bullies in Nibelheim as long as I had, I learned to scream very loudly at a young age. Zack, with his enhanced hearing, picked up on the sound of my distress when coming to sort out a complaint about several drunken cadets; my would-be rapists were one in the same.

After his daring rescue, Zack made sure to look after me. At first I felt like I was burdening him, but he eventually assured me that it was something he enjoyed and not a pain. I was surprised at how much I honestly needed him too. I instantly began to cling to my one and only friend. Quickly my innocent neediness grew outward as his lewd jokes and easy camaraderie broke open the tight, protective shell I had formed around myself long ago. I admitted to myself at a very young age that I was quite assuredly gay. It was no phase for me and it only grew worse after I saw my first ShinRa recruitment poster with the General's gorgeous image plastered all over it. But, despite being young, I was not an idiot. I understood that my stance in life would certainly come to haunt me, and that prophecy was fulfilled when the other children in Nibelheim grew old enough to start projecting their hatred. Coming from close-minded parents only bred a deeper contempt for people who are different in the children. The boys taunted me and the girls scorned me. It was enough to weave the tightest shell possible around my soft inner feelings.

Zack broke through it though. He has a way of infiltrating a person's heart and warming them to the core. That's why I allowed myself to hope for something I shouldn't have ordinarily. I knew Zack was most definitely straight, and probably had at least three girlfriends at a time, but I allowed myself to want and to need him more than necessary. That's what led to the most embarrassing moment of my life. We were hanging around his apartment watching a particularly sappy movie on TV before I had to return to the barracks for curfew. We were both sitting on the large, soft sofa and relaxing as the movie dragged on through numerous confessions of love. I don't know whereabouts in the movie I started drifting closer to Zack, but by the time the tear-jerker love scene came on I was nearly in his arms. If he noticed, he didn't say anything; in fact he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer. Of course I took it the wrong way, I don't know how I mistook a natural urge to cuddle for actual affection, but I did. I turned around in his arms and met his eyes cautiously. He smiled down at me good naturedly and I blushed dark crimson. Just as the actors in the fictional love story kissed in the rain behind me, I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to Zack's.

As I felt him freeze, I could have sworn I had ruined everything in one simple, stupid move. But being as kind as he was, Zack just pulled back slightly before pulling me in for a strong hug. It was the hug of an apologetic friend, not of a potential lover. Tears, of course, stung my eyes as the reality of the situation sunk in. Why should I ever get a fairytale ending? I'm just a cadet from a backwater mountain town after all. The sobbing probably began after Zack whispered, "Gimme some time to think this one over Spiky." I figured that meant we weren't going to even be friends anymore. I just nodded through my sobs and bolted out of his arms and through the door as fast as possible.

I skipped about a week's worth of classes after that day, so when I got the knock at the barrack's door, I just figured that meant it was time for me to catch the bus right back to Nibelheim. I was thoroughly shocked to open the door to an obviously deeply worried Zack. I lowered my eyes instantly and tried to shuffle away, but was swept up in a bone-crushing hug as Zack all but broke down. I just lay motionless in his arms as he began interrogating me about why I had missed classes, avoided him, and worst of all skipped all meals for a week. He rambled on for about five minutes about how he had to beg the Sergeants not to expel me and even pulled rank to keep me in ShinRa.

I just snorted apathetically, back behind my protective emotional shield. He stopped the flow of words and looked quizzically at me. I told him he should have just let me go. Zack's jaw dropped and he grabbed me harshly by the shoulders, shaking me roughly and demanding an explanation. I smiled sadly and just shook my head. He had a somewhat angry look of deep concentration on his face. I felt bad; I had never meant to cause such a perfect person so much trouble. Zack never deserved to have someone like me screwing up his life. And yet… I couldn't even begin to apologize as I was pulled into a deep kiss. As any sixteen year-old would do in the arms of his crush, I melted completely into the torrent of emotion. By the time Zack pulled back all thoughts of self-hatred and pity were swept away in the flood.

We didn't talk about it much. I just resumed classes as usual, claiming illness as a reason for my truancy. Zack and I resumed our easy-going friendship, with a slight deeper edge to it. Zack did explain that he wasn't normally into men, but he really wanted to give us a chance. I nearly fell back into depression as he told me he broke up with his girlfriend so we could be together. He shook me out of it again by assuring me that she had seen it coming, though he didn't really know how. He explained that she even knew why it was happening, right down to the fact that I was a male. She apparently wished us lots of luck and demanded that Zack bring me down to meet her soon. Zack was somewhat baffled as to how she knew my name, but he brushed it off as an "Aeris-Thing".

So back to the rising elevator. We're on floor 43 now, heading for 57. I told Zack soon after we started our relationship, when he asked of course, about my crush on the General. Zack had asked if I had ever had feelings for someone before, this had come right after the first kiss and virgin question. He didn't seem angry or shocked when I said Sephiroth; he merely nodded, maybe even looking interested. He asked if I ever thought about meeting him, and of course, I said yes quite enthusiastically. And so here we are, quickly approaching the General's office. Panic, strangely enough, is not setting in quite as quickly as it usually does. Knowing my luck it will wait till the second I am in front of the man to seize me and leave me passed on out the floor.

* * *

**2****nd**** Viewpoint**

I can't help but wonder if I am doing the right thing here. I know Cloudy likes Seph, and Seph needs some more friends, but should I really be pushing this so hard? I like Cloud a lot, far more than I have ever even considered liking a man. I also like Seph too, a more as a friend, but no man on Gaia's green surface can say they haven't looked in the locker room. And looked I have. Seph is just as amazing as imagined in several, rushed fantasies and wet dreams. Lately Cloud has been popping his adorable chocobo-like head into these guilty pleasures as well. Which led to this little arranged meeting. Seph knows what's going on, but Cloudy doesn't have a clue what we have planned for his little innocent self.

After I heard Cloud had a thing for Seph, I couldn't help myself in feeling out Seph's elusive sexuality. Believe it or not, the hands down sexiest man on Gaia, yes several magazines have bestowed that title on his head, is in fact as gay as they come. He figures it comes from only really knowing men in his life. All the women were scientists, and let's face it, Seph hates those assholes. Hell I hate them just as much as he does. They have no right to be messing with Seph's head and body. Improvement my ass, the man can't be any more perfect than he already is. So my little exploration into Seph's bedroom life uncovered two nice little tidbits. One is that he's gay, already mentioned that one, but two is even more shocking, the man is a virgin! My jaw dropped seriously! If I had known that's why he had such a pointy stick shoved up his ass all the time I would have bent myself over a desk!

He really needs to lighten up and Cloudy needs a little self-confidence boost. And so I asked him outright if he would care to join me in popping Chocobo-head's lovely cherry. He was shocked of course, but I mean really, this is one of my fairly simple and safe requests. He was raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow in his own little version of 'what the fuck?'. I just smiled and repeat the question. He shook his head in disbelief, yet agreed, before asking me about my abrupt shift in sexuality. I just shrugged, I don't really know myself, but it can't hurt so I won't mull it over too much. Why start thinking about the things I do this late in the game? Angeal would have just rolled his eyes. And besides, Zack Fair never does things half-assed. If I'm gonna be bi, I might as well test all sides of the situation. Learning through firsthand experience! Got me through Wutai just fine!

Just stepping through the door to Seph's office, I can see poor Cloud tense up badly. I frown but shake it off; it's just nerves about meeting Seph. And the man of the hour is sitting at his desk, seemingly absorbed in whatever he is doing, which is probably a game of computer solitaire, cause he never has to concentrate that hard on paperwork or reports. But solitaire? Oh no, he has to apply every tactic he has ever learned to the damn game. He also never loses and I have never won. He gets a smug look on his face, confirming the solitaire theory; he always looks like that when he wins. Cloud gulps audibly next to me as Seph looks up and assesses the new addition to our friendship. I can see a slight glint of lust, a good sign, in his jade cat-like eyes. Like how the fuck does he get his pupils like that? And that amazingly soft silver hair… Focus Zack, focus!

"Yo Seph! I come baring chocobos!" Cloud freezes before turning nearly purple in blush and shooting me the darkest glare that such an adorable creature can muster. In his glaring, he misses Seph's little smile. "Nice to meet you Cloud. Zackary has mentioned quite a bit about you." Cloud slowly turns back to Seph and nods mechanically, snapping to attention. Seph frowns softly and Cloud cringes. Seph rises out of his chair and approaches Cloud slowly, his long hair swishing behind him. Upon desperate request he wore normal clothes to work today, a black turtleneck and black jeans. Typical, right? He reaches out and gently pushes Cloud's hand down. "No need to be formal, you are being introduced to me as a friend of a mutual friend. You may be casual."

Cloud visibly relaxes, but still nods mechanically. I lead Cloud over to that nice sofa Seph gets for being the general. Black leather, still pretty typical, but that really soft kind of leather. I smile as Seph takes out a bottle of nice whiskey. I mentioned that, being from a heavy drinking town, Cloud could hold his liquor pretty damn well for a little guy. He filled up three glasses and passed them out. Cloud, like expected, quickly gulped down some of it to relax. Seph just sat down, and I started the disarming stage of the plan. And as I thought, a few glasses of whiskey and a pleasant conversation later, Cloud was completely relaxed into my side with a little smile on his face. He didn't even seem to notice the appraising stares from Seph and the slightly lusty glances from me.

I give Cloud a nice warm hug and let our poor little prey melt into the affectionate embrace. He giggles slightly as I nip at his ear, but doesn't complain. Seph takes the time to settle onto the couch next to Cloud, keeping the little chocobo between us. Smooth as silk, Seph slides his arms around and Cloud and buries his face into Cloud's neck. Cloud just gasps and holds on to me tightly. I shush him and bring his lips to mine. Cloud is completely melted between us as we begin to work his shirt off. He doesn't fight us even as we let him go one at a time to remove our own. I know in the back of my mind that it is pretty low that we used alcohol to pry at Cloud, but I would never take something as perfect as this moment if I thought he was too drunk to remember it or enjoy it. He is only slightly tipsy; the true relaxing was all in the conversation.

We slowly work him into a laying down position with both me and Seph in an extended pushup position over him. The couch, by the way, is huge, probably for this exact reason! I watch lustily as Seph scatters kisses all over Cloud's pale neck. Instead of jealousy, I feel nothing but deeper desire at this little show. Cloud looks gorgeous under us. He is spread out like a buffet, all that milky white skin coupled with wet, parted lips and big, beautiful, blue eyes topped with downy soft blond spikes. I can't resist the urge to start working open his belt and pants. He just mewls and lifts his hips to allow me more access. I smile encouragingly down at him as I expose him completely to our eyes, socks and boots lost long ago in the shuffle.

Cloud turns pink and sheepishly lowers his eyes as Seph and I let our eyes roam the expanse of perfect flesh that is Cloud. And he is just as beautiful as I imagined. Seph seems to agree as I hear him purr deep in his throat and he kisses Cloud full on the lips again. I smile and sit up to work off my own pants. Seph follows suit and soon we are all completely naked. Cloud lets out a loud moan and bites his lip. Apparently, we are all pretty hard too. I smirk that devious smirk that I know brings all the ladies to their knees, and Cloud too if the soft gasping mewls are anything to go by. I just can't get over how beautiful he is laying beneath us. Cloudy is like an angel fallen from the Lifestream to seduce men into switching teams, not that we really mind if we get access to such a cutie. Seph grabs the lube and starts spreading Cloud's shapely legs. I understand the guy's desperation, if I had gone twenty-one years as a virgin I would be rushing too! Cloud doesn't seem to mind and let's himself be maneuvered into a suitable position.

Now comes the tricky part. Who gets him first? Seph is hurriedly preparing that tight virgin orifice while I contemplate how this is going to work. I could just let Seph go first, but Cloud's technically my boyfriend so I should get to pop the actual cherry. I glance at Seph only to find him looking back at me curiously, I guess he is thinking the same shit as me. I raise an eyebrow and wait for his response. "You go first, just leave some for me." Ah Seph and his way with direct, to-the-point commands! Cloud is pretty much nothing but a moaning mess under Seph's ministrations, and I might not be able to last much longer. Luckily Seph pulls his fingers out and hands me the bottle of lube. "Use plenty, he's tight." I nod understandingly and squeeze out a healthy amount. Cloud is gasping softly in anticipation as I rub the lube over my sizable member. I may not be _Sephiroth_, but I'm not a little guy either.

* * *

**1****st**** Viewpoint**

Panic is probably a good word for the feeling I get as Zack positions himself at my entrance. I know it will hurt, that is a pretty solid fact, but the amount of pain is what I am wondering about. I trust Zack not to hurt me too bad, but I can't help but feel some virgin anxiety. He looks down at me with soft, mako blue eyes and smiles softly. I gasp as the tip slides in smoothly, not too painful but definitely weird. As he slides slowly into me, I can feel the burning sensation of being fully stretched. I suppose it will probably help though, when it's Sephiroth's turn, to have been taken by Zack first. As for Sephiroth being here and participating… I can only let my love for Zack grow even more. He obviously planned this out. I can't stop the slightly pained groans as Zack buries himself to the hilt. I can feel the skin of his hips pressing hard against my own heated flesh. Zack is gasping hard in desire above me; I can only imagine that I'm pretty tight. He stills for a few minutes for my benefit, I can feel the tense muscles in his thighs that desperately want to thrust. The burning sensation fades fairly quickly, thank Shiva for alcohol, and I nod at him the affirmative.

The feeling of Zack beginning his thrusting is simply amazing. He starts slow, constantly building momentum. I wonder slightly at the feeling of such raw power between my legs and inside of me. This is all wiped away as Zack brushes against my prostate for the first time. "Ahhhhhuhhhhhh." Zack smirks and changes his thrusting angle, aiming now. I toss my head back and moan wantonly. "Zack, _please!_" Sephiroth takes this opportunity to latch onto my collarbone with his mouth, therefore tripling my pleasure. "Oh… oh Shiva.." I had heard about "loud-lovers" before, but never imagined myself as one. My sobs and moans all blended together in an incoherent mess of need. "Come on Cloud, scream for me." And scream I did. "Zack! Sephiroth!" I was chanting their names like a prayer. "Shh Cloud, just give yourself over to the pleasure." Sephiroth's smooth voice in my ear was almost too much for me too take and I sobbed loudly in need.

A calloused, but still somewhat smooth, hand wrapped around my oversensitive length. I turn my head slightly to look at Sephiroth as he slowly pumped his hand on my member. "Please." It's all I can do not to beg like a whore. Luckily Sephiroth takes pity on me and speeds up his hand. Zack is groaning and thrusting completely out of rhythm. We're both so close to that beautiful edge. All it takes is Sephiroth's tongue on the shell of my ear to send me over it. I cry out their names in completion as all my muscles clench tightly and pearly white essence shoots all over my stomach and Zack's chiseled abs. Zack lets out a fierce groan and releases hard inside me, flooding my already sensitive system with molten warmth. I collapse after the spasms slow. Zack wraps his arms around me and eases out. I groan slightly as my sore muscles cling to him.

"God Cloud, that was amazing." I smile broadly at Zack's pleased voice. I only want to make him happy. Sephiroth nuzzles my hair from my right side. "That was most likely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You look simply rapturous as you orgasm." I blush hotly at his heated words, reminded Sephiroth is still waiting for his turn. Amazingly, as his hand reached down again to stroke me, suddenly clean again making me wonder where all that cum had gone, I fell myself stiffen slightly in his grasp. "Ah the regenerative powers of youth." My blush only deepens at his whispered seduction. Zack rolls off me with a grin. "Your turn buddy!" I can only watch in wonder as Sephiroth rolls on top of me and puts one of my legs around his waist. "I promise you will cum again before the end."

He sinks into me, stretching me even further if that is possible. His cock rubs firmly at my prostate as he slides in. "Ahh!" He smirks and withdraws slightly only to repeat the move and earn another groan from me. "T-tease!" In any other setting I would probably killed myself for saying that to the General, but here it just feels right. "Only for you, Cloud." I put on the best pout I can muster while having my prostate teased and he laughs slightly before leaning down to capture my lips. I open up instantly to the kiss and give myself over to the tide of pleasure being offered to me. I let him take me just as hard and perfect as Zack did, bringing me to a second crashing orgasm.

A couple hours later, now up in Sephiroth's apartment lying on his bed, we reach a solid agreement. They're going to share me evenly, a three-way relationship. It's obvious that Zack and Sephiroth trust each other with an unshakable bond of friendship. They just set me down in a spot between them, wrapping their arms around my middle and both bury their face in my hair. As I drift off to sleep I contemplate fairytale endings again, it may be impossible, but this one feels pretty damn close.


	3. Timelines

**1- Young Cloud**

**2- Zack**

**3- Older Cloud**

**4- Sephiroth**

**Timelines**

**

* * *

  
**

**3****rd**** Viewpoint**

If there is any thing I hate most about war it has to be cleaning my sword at the end of the day. Wiping off mako-tainted monster and solider blood off of a sword the size of the one I carry is a painstaking endeavor. First Tsurugi is worth it, but it doesn't make the job any easier. The influx of bile-spitting monsters lately hasn't helped at all. The damn things spit acid over everything, dulls the shine of my sword. Sitting in my tent and cleaning my sword seems to be something I'm doing a lot of lately. What else is there to do? The men can handle most everything Deepground throws at them. Honestly if it wasn't for the need of tactical leadership, I could just leave them here to handle everything on their own. I would much prefer to be at home in my warm bed, but so would all the men here on the front. General or not I'm not entitled to any reprieve from war that my men aren't also offered.

We've been at war for more than six years now. It's not that we can't win the war; it's that they defend the few locations they have very well. Stronger or not, we would have to amass the whole army to even attempt making a full frontal attack to even one of their bases. Suicide. With a sigh I set down First Tsurugi and approach the maps laid out on the desk. We just reclaimed Kalm last month, only because they hadn't had enough time to build an adequate defense. Nibelheim will always be lost to us, but we may be able to take back Daril, Saydle, or Gorga. Gorga would be the best bet, just a small little dot on the map, but close enough to Gongaga for it to be beneficial to our men stationed there. Daril is also advantageous being so close to the Mines, we don't need those damn Deepground Soldiers domesticating any Zoloms. Shiva forbid.

Saydle is not quite so beneficial; it's only a tiny little speck of a town on a peninsula below Nibelheim. Too small for us to even set up a port or naval base and too close to Nibelheim even if we could. We really don't need any more ports any way, Junon handles most everything and the rest gets relegated to some of the smaller ones on the coast of Wutai. Deepground hasn't expanded to include a full functioning navy yet, most often leaving the seas free for us to transport supplies. Rocket Town is the main base for the air force. Aquene holds everyone else really, offering the main base for the standard army, an extensive air force, a massive port for the navy, and a city large enough to probably hold three armies comfortably.

After the Lifestream healed the Crater, cleansing the tainted earth and replenishing it with fresh water, we set up the main city there. Our new reactors run clean, needing only the natural water of the planet to create energy. Quilv reactors produce everything the army needs without the waste of mako. Sometimes I worry we just switched over to an unnatural energy source of a different color, deep sapphire rather than jade green. The Lifestream assures me that the quilv we filter out of the water doesn't strip the planet of anything. I suppose they know how to run their planet, but I can't help but have developed a phobia of glowing liquids. It does everything mako used to, save .04 percent less energy output, but it enhances soldiers just fine even giving them a natural boost with materia. Well it's the Lifestream that gives the materia boost for not using mako. I guess we really should be thanking Reeve for his brainchild.

A new group of Third Classes just shipped in. Time for them to experience the hardships of war. Shiva I hate seeing the bodies of the kids, no more than eighteen. They don't deserve this, yet they keep on signing up for the army, proud to serve the planet. Granted they are all trained very well before they are put on the field, but no training can truly prepare you for war. The sight of your comrades dead or blown to pieces can ruin even the most stoic man or woman. I still find it shocking to see all these girls in my army. I figured it would take much longer for girls to start really signing up, but as soon as we opened the doors to them they flooded us in sign ups. Having a female four-star General can't hurt I suppose, but it's still pretty amazing. They fit in just fine too. I won't say the boys are perfect, but they stay out of the womens showers and locker rooms for the most part.

All the Wutainese is also somewhat of a shock now and then as well. After Yuffie and I signed the alliance and opened our bases to each other's armies, a massive upheaval occurred and hundreds of Wutainese soldiers and ninjas rushed to Aquene or Junon to meet their new allies. Yuffie found it comical and I can't blame her, within a month all the Wutainese stationed in Junon were talking with a harsh fisherman accent. When the armies merged a particularly important issue came up. Neo-ShinRa SOLDIERs were enhanced with quilv, and all training for SOLDIERs was based on that fact. The whole issue was resolved in a strange way, as it became apparent that Yuffie had developed mako poisoning from her time with us in AVALANCHE. She had two options, get completely injected with mako or die in just a few years time. Being only twenty and well on her way to being married to Vincent, she was quick to prefer option one but she addressed her people and left the decision with them.

Wutai has always been against mako refining and SOLDIER enhancement, and it was doubtful that they would want their Lady to be injected with it. But surprising us all, the people of Wutai gave their consent to not only allowing her to become enhanced but also to allowing the soldiers of Wutai to be injected with quilv. It was fortunate for Yuffie and within a week she was just as pumped with mako as a First Class SOLDIER, she figured she might as well make the whole venture worth it. And amazingly enough, she beat the generally accepted fact that mako makes women sterile and got pregnant. Vincent was pleased to find his daughter completely normal save mako-glowing eyes. They make such a happy family. Yuffie and Vincent are so in love and they care deeply for their daughter.

I've moved on, but I still think about my old family. The one I had with Zack and Sephiroth when I was sixteen. I miss that time of my life every single day, and yet… I wouldn't trade what I have now for anything in the world. I may not have my first loves, but I do have a family. But I can't help but wonder about where they are now and how they are doing…

* * *

**2****nd**** Viewpoint**

"Mmm…" There seems to be an odd tickling sensation at my neck. "Ahh…mm…" What a strange feeling. "Come on Zackary, wake up." Oh it's Seph. "Wazzup?" I crack open an eye to glare at Seph. He rolls his eyes at me and lowers his head back to my neck. Ah so that's what that tickling was. I feel him lick a solid line from my collarbone to my earlobe. "Time to wake up, Zackary. We have a mission today." I grunt an affirmative and sit up sleepily. "Where's my lovely little chocobo?" Seph chuckles in my ear from his spot behind me. "Making breakfast." I moan slightly at the thought of my beautiful blond lover cooking me food. Well known fact that SOLDIERs are aroused by food, I mean we are _always_ hungry. Suddenly completely awake, I leap out of bed and rush to the kitchen to start the day with a good meal and hopefully a nice quick bout of morning sex!

I slide into the tiled kitchen of our apartment just as Cloud is setting the plates on the table. Nibelheim waffles! "I love you." Cloud looks up with a smile and rolls his eyes. "You love me because I feed you." I plop down in a chair with a grin and nod as Seph comes trailing into the kitchen. Cloud is pulled from behind into a half-embrace, half-kiss. "Aw no lovin' for me?" Suddenly my arms are full of rambunctious blond and kisses are scattered all over my neck. "Don't leave." Damn. There's that kicked puppy face he does so well. "It's just a routine mission, babe. Only gonna be gone for a day or so." Cloud nods sadly and buries his face in my chest. He hates being left alone, and I can't blame the kid after the childhood he's had. He has gotten better though, when we first started dating he sobbed when Seph and I got sent to Wutai for a week.

Sometimes it's hard to believe we've actually been together for eight months. Almost a year! And we are still as happy as we were when we started. I feel blessed for being given a chance to be with two people that are as perfect as my lovers are. Me and Seph expanded our relationship quite soon after we both hooked up with Cloud. It's all been smooth sailing from there. We rarely ever fight, and Seph keeps us both in line. The only thing we are missing is a dog… I've been trying to talk Seph into letting us get a puppy, but he says he would prefer a cat and Cloud of course says he could have either. Which means 'I'll side with Sephiroth on this one, sorry Zack'. Bah! A dog is what we need, not some prissy little feline thing. Cats are for girls and dogs are for men, that's just how it goes!

Man… I have had such a weird feeling for the last couple days… I think it has something to with this mission, but I didn't mention it to Cloud, he'd just freak out and beg us to stay. We're going to Junon to check up on SOLDIER progress over there. Not a dangerous mission by far. We'll be on a ShinRa base the entire time! So what's up with this freaky feeling…

* * *

**Lifestream Viewpoint**

"_We must hide them away to protect them."_

"_No! We must only protect the pure one! The other is __**her**__ child."_

"_They are important to our hero, we must protect them both. He is not hers yet."_

"_He will be… And then he will kill the hero."_

"_No. I have faith that these changes will ensure that he does not harm the hero."_

"_You are wrong! The hero will be deceived and then killed! If we do not take measures to keep him safe then we will lose our only defense! We must…"_

"_STOP!"_

_**All voices stop talking and wait for someone to speak.**_

"_We will protect them both. They both care deeply for Cloud, neither will harm him. If you wish to argue with me, then go ahead. I will do as I feel is right to protect Cloud. He may be our hero, but he is not our tool. He deserves to have a chance with the ones he loves."_

_**The tension clears and all arguments dissolve. No one is willing to argue with her.**_

"_Good. Now I'm going to go get things ready."_

_**Aeris walks through the Lifestream and away from her fellow Cetra. She is planning something she knows will hurt Cloud at first, but she knows he will understand. This must be done if he wishes to protect his lovers. Finding a quiet spot in the Lifestream she starts to channel her power down to the planet.**_

"_I'm sorry Zack... Cloud…"_


	4. Overlapping

**1- Young Cloud**

**2- Zack**

**3- Older Cloud**

**4- Sephiroth**

**Overlapping**

**

* * *

  
**

**2****nd**** Viewpoint**

"Where are we…?" I feel so groggy. Didn't I just wake up like a few hours ago? Yeah, I did! Seph woke me up and then Cloudy fed me breakfast! Why am I so sleepy now then…? I can feel Seph next to me; his scent can't be confused with anyone's. So fresh and pepperminty. Did we fall asleep on the way to Junon? No way, we needed to get out and take chocobos from the ranch to Junon because of the mountains and Zoloms. We would have had to been woken up for that. So then where are we? I open my eyes and instantly shut them again. Blinding green light had filtered in the second I cracked them open. I groan and try to move, no such luck. I can feel Seph start to stir next to me at least. So we're not dead. It feels like we are wrapped tightly in silk or something. It's soft and kind of fluid, almost like water, but not wet. "Zackary?" I nod slightly and respond to Seph. "Yeah?" He starts to move around next to me more alertly now. "Where are we?" I chuckle softly at the absurdity. "No idea, buddy."

I make another attempt at opening my eyes again, this time with better success. The green light is harsh, but my eyes adjust. Woah. Well we are wrapped pretty tightly in green… uh stuff? It's weird, like solid but not solid. That makes no sense. "I see you are finally waking up." Aeris?! I whip my head to the left side and spot her standing there. That's impossible. Aeris died her sleep over seven months ago! Oh Shiva. We really are dead! "NO! No! No! No, no, no, no, nooo! We can't be dead yet! I have so much shit to do! I never even got to kill Hojo! Or have sex with Cloud while he was wearing a leather leash!" I continued to moan about all the things in life I never got to do until Seph shut me up. "Zackary, get a hold of yourself." I stop rattling on and look over at him. He looks extremely concentrated. "Where are we, miss?"

Aeris looks over at Seph and smiles brightly. "The Lifestream. But you're not dead, so don't worry Zack. You were brought here to save you from dying actually." Seph just nods and fires off another question. "How long have we been here?" Aeris' smile gets a little sadder. "Awhile." Great! Cloud is probably freaking out right about now! "Don't worry about Cloud, he's fine. He moved on quite some time ago though." What? "What… What do you mean Aeris? Moved.. on? But we're still here. We haven't gone anywhere!" Aeris shakes her head softly and I can feel my eyes tear up. "Please tell me this isn't true. Please Aeris! This can't be true!" She just smiles and closes her eyes. "It's true Zack, I'm sorry. I will send you back to Gaia now. It's not too late, but please be considerate. Things have… Changed."

And with that Seph and I found ourselves flat on our ass in some unknown area of the planet.

* * *

**4****th**** Viewpoint**

What the hell could she have meant by "changed". Certainly she meant Cloud's situation, correct? Yet I have a sickening feeling she means quite more than that. I look to my left and frown at Zackary. He is on the verge of tears, and I can't blame him. Just what the hell just happened? And where are we now? I close my eyes and shake my head as I wrap Zackary in my arms. No need for him to feel any more pain than necessary. "Shh. Everything will be fine, we will get Cloud back Zackary, I swear it." He nods slowly and puts his head on my shoulder. A routine mission. That's all it was supposed to be. How could things become so skewed? I push the thoughts aside and lift Zackary and I to our feet. It's already dusk and we have no idea where we are and what kind of monsters we will be encountering. I start leading us toward a source of water I can smell a couple miles away. It's saltwater but we can always boil it.

We appear to be in some sort of valley. There are mountains on three sides. I can tell we are walking south, towards the ocean, but I can smell more water on each side. So it must be an island. Oh Gaia. This couldn't be… The woman couldn't be so cruel have dropped us in Wutai could she? She and Zackary knew each other; she wouldn't condemn him to death would she? I shake the thought from my mind, no use worrying about it. I couldn't really change it anyway. All I can hope for is that we meet some ShinRa personnel soon and hitch a ride back to Midgar. Of course it figures my phone was left with Cloud so he could call my Junon apartment while we were away. I can sense Masamune, so I am still able to summon it here. Zackary has his Buster Sword and we are both SOLDIERs, we should be fine.

After a couple hours of walking we reach the ocean. Unfortunately my earlier suspicions of being in Wutai were confirmed when we were attacked by a leviathan trying to get some water. Lovely that our clothes were soaked in the process of killing the sea demon. Well now I know where we are at least. Having reached the southern-most point of Wutai I can only imagine we are near the peninsula that leads to the Temple of Tsukia. It is run by very pacifist monks; they will most assuredly have a means of transport back to the Eastern Continent. And if all else fails, the channel that runs between the tip of the peninsula and Illiq the town near Cosmo Canyon on the Western Continent is narrow enough for us to swim across. Illiq is just a little ShinRa outpost town and we can arrange for military transport home.

Zackary and I found a cave to set up a fire in and let our clothes dry. Luckily we still have all of our materia. The fire was blazing in moments and we stripped completely naked to dry off faster. Zackary still hadn't said much, but things were getting better as his impossible to crush spirit started to return. "Man! That levi was _huge_! I haven't seen one that big since the war! Oh boy I can't wait to tell Cloud about that one! His gorgeous blue eyes will probably bug out of his downy little chocobo head!" I let myself give into the smile threatening to take over my features. Zackary is so innocent for a SOLDIER. At least he is keeping me young. "I'm sure he will be thoroughly amazed Zackary." He grins at me and comes closer to lie in my arms.

I am still amazed at how far our relationship has come from colleagues to friends to best friends to lovers in just over a couple years. I have put all my trust in Zackary and I know the reverse is true as well. He still doesn't know just how amazing he is and how much I love him. Perhaps I can make use of this time alone. I lower my head to kiss him on the lips. It's soft and gentle, strange for us but not unwelcome. He moans and turns in my arms, letting me dominate the kiss slowly. "I just want to do this slowly Zackary. I want to take our time for once." He nods and lets me proceed very gently. It feels like all the sex we have ever had together has been rushed and hurried. I just want to show him how much he means to me.

I lower us both to the ground a few feet away from the fire, close enough to be warm, but far enough away not to burn or risk rolling into the fire. We're already naked and aroused. I push his thighs apart and settle in between them. I hold his shoulders down as I trail kisses down his neck and chest. He groans underneath me as I tease one nipple after another. I murmur sweet things to him to fan the fire burning between us. His eyes are glazed and dilated, they are the most beautiful I have ever seen them. "This is amazing Seph, please don't stop." I don't intend to, but I don't say that out loud, I just keep dipping lower and lower. I've given a few blowjobs by now in our relationship, mostly to Cloud, but I have received far more than I have given. Still I venture on, taking only the tip in my mouth to tease him. "Seph! Ugh…" I swirl my tongue around the slit and dip my tongue in slightly much to Zackary's apparent pleasure.

I push my head down lower and take him all the way down my throat. Zackary isn't small by any means, but years in the lab has killed my gag reflex. He grips my hair and cries wantonly. "Please!" I oblige and swallow to tighten my throat. He screams loudly, but who is going to hear him? I pull back to whisper some words of encouragement. "Scream for me." He follows the order well and as I dip back down he lets out a hoarse scream of undiluted pleasure. Zackary has always had a slight weakness to blowjobs, it's just a fact in our relationship, so I am not surprised when he releases quite quickly. I swallow everything greedily, the mere thought of consuming my lover's pure essence painfully arousing to me. He is panting harshly as I pull back. He spreads his legs further as I spit onto my hand to create some lubricant. Luckily it's Zackary the SOLDIER here with me and not Cloud who needs to be thoroughly lubricated before sex.

I stretch Zackary to the minimum amount and spit again to lubricate myself. I know I'm starting to rush, but my arousal can't be denied for much longer. I put myself into position and look down at Zackary for the final affirmative. "Go on. Give me all you got General." I smirk at the cocky words and thrust in harshly making Zackary gasp in pain and pleasure. I give him a second to adjust, the only thing can really do to ease the pain since we are lacking on proper lubrication. He nods his head after a few moments and I take that as my cue to start "giving him all I got". My thrusts are hard and fast, and dead on with their aim. Zackary cries out in need as I pummel his prostate. "Shiva! Seph! Oh Gaia, please!" I smirk even more and start driving even harder into the willing body. Zackary isn't too far from a second orgasm; I can feel it in the tight muscles of his channel.

I reach down and grasp him firmly, tugging in time with my borderline brutal thrusts. He is begging every deity I know of for something he just can't seem to get out. I smile and start to speed it up even more. Sometimes being this enhanced has its benefits. I thrust as hard as I can, losing some coordination as I near the edge myself. I give up all sense of order when I feel Zackary orgasm under me, clenching all of his muscles tightly. I work hard to push myself over as well, and in a few more thrusts I succeed. I groan deeply as I release the pressure that had been building in my abdomen. Zackary sighs lightly as I pull out of him gently. I know he must be sore, but by morning the mako will have fixed all of that. I pull him to my chest and smile down at my treasure. "I love you Zackary." He looks up sleepily and smiles a genuine, serious smile. "I love you too, Seph."


	5. Frontlines

**1- Young Cloud**

**2- Zack**

**3- Older Cloud**

**4- Sephiroth**

**Frontlines**

**

* * *

  
**

**3****rd**** Viewpoint**

The trench system may be antiquated, but it's the best thing we've got for this war. Our sharpshooters need to be taking down their more dangerous monsters while the swordfighters deal with the Deepground Soldiers in no man's land. We've renovated the trench system to fit our needs of course. The trenches are lined with solid concrete, with a drainage system to keep it dry. We built downwards too, opening up rooms underground for our infirmary and barracks. Soldiers work on shifts, one in the morning, one in the afternoon, and one at night. They switch every eight hours at meals. It allows soldiers to spend most of their time off the field. And behind the trenches is perfectly safe. Deepground doesn't have many ranged weapons here, leaving their tanks and mechanical weapons in Nibelheim to defend their base.

The frontlines are between Junon and Fort Condor and the Mithril Mines. So they aren't without their defense. The Deepground soldiers hide in the mines at night and I am certain that is where they are producing those monsters. Hojo is a diabolical son of a bitch. It figures he just wouldn't die when I killed him the first time. He repaired his own body with Jenova-infused machinery. Of course he had his brain transferred over to the new cyborg body. He had plans in place long before he was killed for in the event of his death. His twisted little pawns did all the dirty work, the things people will do for money. Hojo is controlling the Deepground army from the comfort of Nibelheim. By the time AVALANCHE had gotten there to destroy the remnants of Jenova, he had set up base and blocked the way in. Everyone in the town had been killed as he razed it to the ground. That includes my mother and Tifa. I will never forgive him for what he has done.

Tifa never joined AVALANCHE, choosing to leave Midgar to stay with her father back in Nibelheim after I told her that I couldn't love her. I felt bad to ruin her picture-perfect marriage plans, but I wasn't going to change my sexual orientation just for her. But sometimes I think to myself if I had changed it and kept her with me, or at least lied, she wouldn't be dead right now. I never imagined things could turn out so different in this lifetime from the last one. It hadn't helped that Aeris wasn't alive in this world. Having her dead from the start was… hard.

A loud roar startles me out of my reverie. "Incoming charge!" Shit! I grab First Tsurugi off my back and prepare for the hit. Lately they have been making bold charges at our trenches, looking to break through. So far we have been able to hold them off ok, but I am getting suspicious. They don't usually make such blindly stupid moves. Just as I think it's going to be a regular wave, I spot something in the middle of the soldiers rushing at us. My eyes narrow slightly. Azul the Cerulean and the Brigadier General of the Deepground army. I pick up my radio and issue an order. "Clear the field, I'll deal with him."

* * *

**4****th**** Viewpoint**

By the time Zackary had woken up, I was already well into my preparations for the long journey to the Temple of Tsukia. I boiled plenty of water and filled both of our canteens we had on us from the long drive to the chocobo ranch. Zackary was slow to get up, but in the end I got him to accompany me to the water to clean off from the previous night's activities. We went stark naked of course, no one is going to be seeing us, and if someone did I would simply kill them. We bathed quickly, not wanting to encounter another leviathan. After cleaning off, and having a quick follow up to our lovemaking from last night, we exited the water and headed back to the cave. Our clothes were dry from a night by the fire and within an hour we were ready to go.

There was no road to Tsukia the last time I had visited it, during the war several years ago, but now a very well beaten path was leading us straight to the Temple. The ground looked particularly broken up and oddly fresh. I didn't hear any vehicles heading down this path last night, but I was also pretty tired for understandable reasons. Could I have missed the sound of something coming through here? The tracks look like they are from a large vehicle, perhaps a military truck? But why would one be out here and heading for Tsukia? This is odd. "These tracks are weird Seph, they kinda remind me of the ones that we had to cover up back during the war with our transport of SOLDIERs to the front." If we are both thinking of the same vehicle without mentioning it to one another the possibility of it being real is much higher. Could there actually be a ShinRa vehicle in Tsukia right now?

Both Zackary and I are both snapped out of our musings at the sound of a bomb going off. Quite literally. The sound is the only warning we get as the ground explodes in front of us. I growl and push Zackary to the ground. Another bomb goes off and the ground shatters again. I can hear the yells quite clearly now. It's like we just walked into a warzone. How the hell didn't I hear this screaming before? I turn around and see the source of the muffled sound. A barrier. A huge barrier. It looks to be the same kind cast by materia; it must have kept the sound and blasts from alerting me or Zackary of the conflict we were walking into. And since when did Wutai have bombs!? "What's going on?" I look at Zackary and shrug. "No Gaia damned idea!"

The sound of several large turret guns going off tells me that this must be a ShinRa conflict. Wutai generally avoids guns and weapons of mass destruction. But my eyes can't help but widen as I see a tank roll passed with a Wutainese soldier at the guns. "Was that… A Wutai solider in a tank?" I nod still completely shocked. "We're fucked." And for once I have to agree. Our swords can handle most everything, but if there are Wutainese with _tanks_ and turrets around here, I doubt we will survive a large battle. We don't even know what side of the field we are on. Through the smoke I can see the ruins of the Temple of Tsukia, Shiva we've landed in a real warzone. The smoke is clearing from the bombs and I can see the rest of the soldiers now. Wutainese yelling into radios and holding ShinRa-like swords and guns equipped with materia they shouldn't even have. One the other side of the field I can finally make out the other soldiers, ShinRa SOLDIERs!

"We have to make it to the other side of the field Zackary. There are ShinRa SOLDIERs over there; it's our best chance at survival and getting home to Cloud." He nods and sets his face into a battle stare. We grab hold of our swords and wait for an opening. The Wutainese are fighting strangely like SOLDIERs, I suppose they realized the only way to fight us is to use our own tactics. But how did they amass such an armory in the amount of time they've had? How long were we really in that Lifestream? "Call the Lieutenant General to the radio; we need back up, over!" Our eyes widen at the command one of the Wutainese issues… in English. "Hello, over? Yes Lieutenant Kisaragi, this is Captain Shisuri, over! We are having problems at Tsukia, we need to request immediate back up from Beret, over! Preferably heavy artillery, they are using too many bombs, over! I think they have a General with them, over. Azul is attacking the front, over?! Please sir, we need reinforcements, for all we know we have Rosso here now, over! They are flooding in from Illiq, sir, over! …? Yes sir! Over and out!"

The Wutainese Captain switched frequencies on the radio quickly. "Alright everyone prepare for reinforcements from the Air Force, over! When I give the signal, cast barrier over your heads, over and out!" The man repeated the order in the traditional Wutainese before pulling the radio back on his belt. Air Force? I look to Zackary with wide and somewhat disbelieving eyes. Since when did Wutainese speak English and have an Air Force or even a "Lieutenant General"? "I told you we're fucked." Leave it to Zackary to crack a joke in this situation. "You have a barrier, correct?" He nods and I sigh. "We'll cast one as soon as the signal is given to the Wutainese. Understood?" Zackary nods again and turns back to the battle.

I hear the distinct sound of jets approaching and the Captain turns to watch the sky. He waits until the jets are just close enough to yell the order into the radio. "BARRIER!" Both Zackary and I cast above our heads and continue to watch the fight. A flash of light covers the head of all the Wutainese. The other soldiers didn't catch on quick enough and most were blown away as the jets dropped powerful explosives right on top of the battle. As the dust cleared it was obvious that no one on the opposing side survived. There went our chance to get home. I am too busy think about an alternate plan to notice the Wutainese soldiers approaching behind Zackary and I. "Stand up and leave your swords on the ground." Both Zackary and I tense, but slowly rise still holding our swords. I shoot a loaded glance a Zackary, and he gives me the same back. We will spin around and kill the soldiers quickly and make a break for it. We will just have to be fast enough to escape the warzone, now to…

_**BLAM**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**3****rd**** Viewpoint**

I heft my sword up into a ready position, prepared to kill every Deepground soldier on the field to get to Azul. He is smirking from behind his escort group, his cannon bobbing in his grasp with every step. All of my men are rushing off the field, leaving me sitting on Fenrir alone on the battleground. I am still sitting there as they get close enough to blow me up with a bomb. I wait until they are just past the point of no return before gunning it right into their line. I take out several soldiers with the first pass and serve around to do it again. They are focused on me and leaving the trenches alone. I push my glasses on over my eyes and prepare for the bloodbath to begin. Azul just smirks wider as he puts himself in a stance to fire off that damn cannon of his, I pull my sword up and get ready for the blast. I am driving straight for him, whipping my sword through anyone in my way. This is our first battle with a General, which means they have a trump card to be showing their best fighters at this point in the game. I know I have to capture Azul alive to find out what it is they have going for them, which isn't going to be easy or fun.

A batch of bile-spitting monsters fly at me and shoot out a torrent of acid, I swerve having my sunglasses suddenly blocked by thick green bile. I wipe it off quickly, veering back onto my original course just in time to see Azul take aim and fire. The blast is made of pure mako, somewhat like the Sister Ray, and I know it's going to hurt like a bitch.


	6. Flashback 1

**1- Young Cloud**

**2- Zack**

**3- Older Cloud**

**4- Sephiroth**

**Flashback 1**

**

* * *

  
**

**2****nd**** Viewpoint**

"You need to beware reactors and mountains Zack." I can't help but look at Aeris strangely. Avoid reactors? As in mako reactors? I work for ShinRa how the hell can I even try to do something like that? "Why?" She smiles and shakes her head. "I can't tell you that silly, it would ruin the point of telling you to avoid them! Then you would go searching over every mountain range and every reactor you can find. Just don't go near them if possible. Not all reactors or all mountains… Just mountains and reactors together. Avoid them and you'll live much longer." Sometimes Aeris can be depressingly cryptic. "Do it for Cloud if no one else." My head shoots up to look at her. I have yet to mention Cloud's name, so how does she know him?

"How…?" Another smile. "It's me Zack, remember? I'm a 'weirdo' like that." She certainly is strange sometimes. I just nod and drop the subject, if it has to do with Cloud's safety I'm not going to go against Aeris' advice, she is usually frighteningly correct about stuff like this.

* * *

"We have just received a mission to go to… Nibelheim. Isn't that Cloud's hometown?" I perk up at being addressed. Anything to divert from this horrible paperwork. "Really? Who is the mission from and what's it for?" Seph frowns and keeps reading the email. "Hojo." My eyes narrow dangerously. Hojo? That can't be a good sign. "We just have to check out a reactor. Seems benign, at least we would get the chance to meet Cloud's mother. With her illness we may not get much of a chance later." That's true. Both Sephiroth and I have wanted to meet Cloud's mother ever since he told us she was the 'Village Witch' of Nibelheim. Apparently she still worshipped the old gods, somewhat like Wutainese, and everyone else adopted the new religion when ShinRa started to move into the town.

Wait a minute. Reactor? Isn't Nibelheim all mountains? _Avoid mountains and reactors together. Do it for Cloud. _Oh shit. This is it isn't it? The whole spooky thing she was warning me about. What will happen if I go to the reactor with Seph? "We can bring two cadets; Cloud could come with us back to see his mother." Bah! Why does it have to be so hard to make a choice? Well Aeris did warn me so I will just try to follow the advice. "Uh… I would really prefer we _not_ go. I know it sounds weird, but I have a really bad feeling about this one Seph. Can we just skip it and not tell Hojo or Cloud about it? We are First Class SOLDIERs we shouldn't be checking out a reactor anyway." He looks at me strangely. I know I must sound like an idiot passing up such an easy mission. It's almost like a vacation.

"Do you really want to stay here Zackary?" I nod and he sighs. "If that's what you want then we can stay, but I figured you would be the first to jump on the mission seeing as you have been so adamant about getting out to see Ms. Strife." He lets the subject drop and I relax on the inside. I still wonder why Aeris was so worried about something like that. For all I know this isn't the reactor she was talking about. It could be like… the reactor in Corel. But I guess it can't hurt to not go on this one. We still need to go see Cloud's mom, but we can just avoid the reactor then. Getting a mission into the mountains to check a reactor is a pretty big red flag, and anything from Hojo can't be really benign. For all I know he is trying to send us to our deaths.

We've been dating Cloud for about three months now. It's all going smoothly so far and I am so proud of how far he's come in training. One day Cloud will be a great SOLDIER I'm sure of it. The only thing that's getting weird is the sudden tension between me and Seph when we're with Cloud intimately. It feels uncomfortable and hot. I could swear that it feels like major sexual tension rolling off both of us. The first couple of times I just jumped Cloud and hoped it would help. It did, but not for long. Seph and I are still acting as best friends, but things are starting to get mixed up with how we are around Cloud. I want things to be good again so I have been looking for a solution. I have thought about the consequences of me and Seph being in a relationship together. It's honestly not much different than it is now, what with us always being around Cloud at the same time.

I just have to wonder if he feels the same. I thought it would be easy to tell, but Seph being the emotional rock he is keeps me in the dark about all of his feelings. If anything is bothering him he hasn't said anything about it. "I can hear the cogs in your head burning out Zackary." I chuckle nervously and nod. "Just thinking Seph." He eyes me skeptically. "What could get you thinking that hard? It's not like you not to voice your concerns immediately." I shake my head and look down. "Does everything feel right Seph? Like when we're around Cloud?" He raises an eyebrow at me. "Yes, Cloud is amazing and I care deeply for him." I snort and shake my head again. "I meant between us, genius." Suddenly recognition lights up his face. "Oh. Well it's been tense, and I was actually wondering the last few times if you felt it. I suppose that answers the question." I nod and chuckle to myself. What an awkward conversation.

Seph walks over to where I am on his couch and sits down. "What do you want to do about it?" I shrug and look away while scratching at my head. "Hmm… It's always up to me to handle these things." I can't get another word out as my mouth is overtaken by Seph's heated one.


	7. Interrogation

**Important notes: Using Japanese as the basis for Wutainese language. Because Vincent married Yuffie, who is royalty in Wutai, he accepted _her_ last name and not the traditional other way around. This is because the Wutainese people would probably like to keep the same name for the ruling family. P o ws - Prisoners of War. Ryuu is indeed from two of my other stories and looks exactly the same as "Rod Turk" from Before Crisis, this is because I love the character and it's easier for me to use him since I have already expanded his character in other places. He is NOT Rod Turk in this story, he is just modeled physically after him and coincidentaly is also a Turk. I will treat him as an Oc since he has never been expanded on in any game. He is also rather skilled in photoshop, read on to understand! Zack and Seph have no modesty in this chapter, be warned they can carry on a conversation completely naked!  
**

**Koruyuha - **Thank you for the first review!!! I appreciate the feedback. As for it being confusing about how the Older Cloud knows the things he does, it will be explained in Cloud's Version of "Flashbacks". All of the three, not counting Cloud twice, points of view will have a chapter type dedicated to them to explain certain details. Zack's will be called "Flashbacks", Cloud's will be "Memories", and Sephiroth's will be "Hallucinations". They will fill in the blank spots that the main plot doesn't cover. And as for Zack and Seph's reaction, it's going to be good! I promise! ^_^

**1- Young Cloud**

**2- Zack**

**3- Older Cloud**

**4- Sephiroth**

**RYUU - sinisteral (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) FFVII-Before-Crisis-20367394**

**ZARA - evil-monkey-chu (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Ninja-66291825  
**

**Interrogation**

**

* * *

  
**

**4****th**** Viewpoint**

Well that wasn't very nice. A second before killing the soldiers, they bashed both of us over the head. Or at least that's what I think happened. The blow to the head really is messing with my memory. "Wakey, wakey." That was about the only warning I got before what felt like daggers were dumped over my head. My eyes snapped open to realize I had been soaked to the bone with a bucket of ice water. And apparently I'm naked. "Finally you wake up. You've been snoozing for hours, buddy." My eyes focus slightly on the person in front of me. There is a red-haired male dressed in casual black attire. "Nice to meet ya, my name's Ryuu." Wutainese for dragon, yet he is obviously _not_ Wutainese. "Who are you?" He snorts and raises an eyebrow. "I don't have to tell you a damned thing. I'm not the prisoner of war here, and besides I just told ya. My name's Ryuu. Don't go looking for the last name either, that one doesn't reach prisoner's ears."

Prisoner of war? Dammit this is what I was trying to avoid! "I am General Sephiroth of the ShinRa Army. I suggest that if you value your life, you will return my Lieutenant General and my clothing before setting us up with comfortable transport back to Midgar." A smirk is my only response for a moment, and then he answers. "I know exactly who you are Sephiroth. And unfortunately for you, I don't really give a damn. As for your Lieutenant, well… His blow to the head was much more severe than yours, we didn't know who he was in time to administer proper medical care and he died several hours ago." A bluff. A blatant bluff to incite violence. "Lies. The mako in Zackary's body would heal any wound that your men could have dealt him outside of blowing him up. Where is my Lieutenant General?"

Ryuu just smirks even wider. "I already told you. He's dead. When I said 'blow to the head' I meant we put a bullet in his brain. No one important to us, you're the important lookin' one. You want pictures? I didn't think you would be into that kind of stuff, but hell if you insist." He lifts up a folder and pulls out three photos. The photos are slide across the table to me and I cautiously take them. I can't stop my heart from spasming in my chest at the sight. They depict Zackary's body with a bullet wound on the forehead, an exit wound, and a hole in the back of the head, the entrance wound. His eyes are milky and dead, but surprisingly they are what tip me off to another scam. Those aren't Zackary's eyes. "Fake." Ryuu smiles and laughs slightly. "Nothing gets past you huh? Well I guess that is good enough proof of who you are. You're right, those are doctored photos. Your buddy is being interrogated in the room next to this one."

Despite knowing beforehand that Zackary was safe, I couldn't help but feel relieved at the confirmation. "Why are we being questioned like this? We are ShinRa personnel, Generals at that. We should be released immediately." Ryuu frowns for the first time and a realization strikes me extremely hard. This man is a Turk. Why would Wutai have Turks? Wutai shouldn't even know they exist. "I'm afraid we can't do that. You saw something you weren't supposed to see." I notice for the first time, suddenly much more aware, that this is not only _not_ a man but he isn't even normal. This is a mako'ed up teenager. A ShinRa Turk? "You're a Turk. A young one at that. Why am I being held against my will by a member of the company I work for?" Ryuu's frown deepens slightly and he sighs.

"I don't work for ShinRa. And yeah, I'm a Turk. You got your facts mixed up if you think ShinRa is the only organization with Turks." I detect no lies in that statement, which is probably even worse than if I had. "Were you trained by ShinRa? You are mako enhanced. Have you defected from the ShinRa Turks?" He shakes his head. "Nah. My dad was a Turk for ShinRa, I had no connection to it other than that. The mako is from him. I was trained by him. And when the fuck did this turn into _my _interrogation? Now how did you get here?" I see no point in lying, the truth is far less believable than any lie anyway. "I was sent here by the Lifestream. We were dropped off in a valley of southern Wutai." Ryuu raises an eyebrow but doesn't look very surprised.

"Hold on a second." I nod and he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone. A speed-dial number and he is holding the phone to his ear. Apparently someone answered because he started to talk. "Bring him over here." That was all the conversation included. We waited for a moment before the door was opened and a very much naked Zackary was marched in, groaning about how much his head hurt. He looked up at me and grinned slightly. "I knew they were lying." So they tried the 'killed your friend' move on him too. Behind Zackary a woman walked into the room, dressed in skimpy black shorts and tank top, yet I could tell instantly this was a Wuatinese ninja. She too was no more than a teenager and I was infinitely shocked to see she was also mako enhanced. Since when did any Wutainese allow themselves to be injected with mako?

Zackary was pushed into a chair next to me and the girl took a seat next to Ryuu across from us. "Yo, my name is Zara. Don't think to be prying for any more info like your little friend here did, he didn't get much more than a smack on the back of the head." Zackary responded instantly with an indignant glare. Ryuu reintroduced himself for Zackary's sake and soon we were sitting at a stalemate. I was the first to speak. "Where are we?" The answer was instant, "Wutai." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Typical no extra information answer from Turks or ninjas. "Are you working for Deepground?" The question was harsh and straightforward. Deepground? I made a mental note to pay attention to any more references to it. "No." Both nod and suddenly relax.

"You're not lying. Well then let's be a little more formal. My name is Zara Kisaragi, I'm the Princess of Wutai." Princess of Wutai?! Her name was supposed to be Yuffle or something, not Zara. "You're lying." The woman raises an eyebrow at our simultaneous response. "How so?" Zackary takes the liberty to expand for the both of us. "The Princess of Wutai's name is Yuffie, not Zara. We are Generals of ShinRa, we have to meet with the Lord of Wutai every so often to keep the peace." Zara laughs and shakes her head. "Wrong. I'm Yuffie Kisaragi's daughter, Zara Kisaragi. My mother is the Lady of Wutai and my father Vincent Kisaragi, formerly Vincent Valentine, is the Lord of Wutai. My grandfather on my mother's side, Lord Godo Kisaragi, passed away several years before I was born."

* * *

**3****rd**** Viewpoint**

The blast tears apart my clothing, but luckily leaves me and my bike relatively unharmed. Not saying it didn't hurt though. I just kept barreling on through the attack and straight for Azul. My avoiding his attack obviously shook him and he quickly moved from my path. I don't really care and take the time to clear out a couple more dozen soldiers and monsters. His little escort isn't that big, just enough to keep him concealed from immediate view and have his back covered. I make a sharp turn and repeat the same maneuver, wiping out countless soldiers in each long charge. Azul fires off another blast at me, but I swerve away from it, letting it kill his own men. Yet he fires again and I repeat the process, no harm in letting the lug do my work for me.

* * *

**4****th**** Viewpoint**

Well that was some shocking information. The Princess of Wutai was only a child, about ten or eleven, when we were on Gaia last. If she is already old enough to have grown daughter, I can only shudder to think how long we have been gone. Zackary is thinking the same thing and he wilts visibly. "Have you ever met… a Cloud Strife?" I am shocked to hear the sad little question from Zackary. He sounds so defeated. Yet even more surprisingly, both of the people in front of us break into a huge smile. "You bet we have!" If our heads weren't spinning before, they sure are now. "Huh? How? Where?" Ryuu is the first to respond to Zackary's rapid-fire questions. "The man is a legend. He was the strongest First Class SOLDIER of ShinRa. He rose through the ranks like a madman! After you went missing they had some trouble replacing you, so he was up for consideration for the position of General."

I am not so shocked that they knew we were missing, we are so important in the ShinRa army that any length of time not accounted for would be all over the media. What _is_ shocking to me is that: One – Cloud is obviously well known and strong and… most likely grown up, and Two – they are using the _past_ tense. "What do you mean 'was'?" They both tilt their head to the side and grimace. "Well… That was back when there _was_ a ShinRa." All of a sudden it felt like I had been struck with a hammer. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "_Was_ a ShinRa"? How could that be? ShinRa is the biggest corporation on the planet, there can be no _was_! "You're lying." Ryuu sneers. "For once, no I'm not." Zackary leans across the table, now desperately. "What happened to the SOLDIERs? What happened to Cloud?!"

Zara shakes her head slightly. "We can't tell you anything more yet. We need to get clearance from HQ to tell P.o.W.s anything like that. But we can have you taken to the base where they should be able to give you clearance. I know you probably think we're at war with ShinRa forces from the battleground you saw, but we aren't. We are allies to what remains of ShinRa. Strong allies, my father was a Turk when he was young for example. And as for ShinRa itself… Well Neo-ShinRa is about ten times stronger anyway. Right now you are in Beret, a small naval military base on the coast, only a couple hundred miles west from Tsukia. We need to take you to our main military base in the city of Wutai. We can then arrange for you to maybe get to Aquene for some more info."

I nod slowly, absorbing the information. There is so much about this new world I don't know about. I have never even heard of 'Aquene' and the mere idea of the Lady of Wutai marrying a Turk is absurd to me. Neo-ShinRa? What's the difference? I can only hope that we will get some more information in Wutai's capital. Being a prisoner of war has it benefits though, it means we are to be fed and given a place to sleep. Zackary doesn't seem to be taking the news of having for wait to hear about Cloud very well, but he nods for the sake of moving forward. This is all so confusing, and I can only imagine that it's all killing Zackary, what with the worry about Cloud and the fight for survival. "When do we leave?" Ryuu looks me in the eye and I can't help but think of Cloud for some strange reason… "Tomorrow." At least we are leaving soon. But I still can't help but wonder… What the hell have we wound up in the middle of?


	8. Neo ShinRa

**Xene - pronounced "Zeen". I believe it's latin for "outsider" but that is just off top of my head. **

**Sorry Tseng fans... **

**Any artistically inclined readers feel like aiding me in drawing Xene? I would love to see him drawn! I can describe him better if you do feel like helping me out ^_^! If not... Well reviews are always nice!**

**PLEASE POINT OUT ANY TYPOS, THIS IS NOT A BETAED FIC! I'm usually good about spotting them, but I can't catch 'em all! (Pokemon references FTW)  
**

**Neo-ShinRa**

**

* * *

  
**

**2****nd**** Viewpoint**

Man these guys don't joke when they say "tomorrow". 0500 hours and both Seph and I were rudely awakened by Ryuu coming in to our cell to drop off our clothes and weapons. Seph just about had a heart attack to see someone had handled Masamune. Ryuu just snorted and mentioned something about prisoners have no real rights. This guy can really be a dick for a kid. Today he looks more like a Turk, dressed in the traditional suit sans tie. You know… He kind of looks like… "Hey Ryuu, are you related to Reno the Turk?" He looks at me and lifts an eyebrow. "What was your first clue, the red hair or the 'my father was a Turk'? Most people who have ever met my dad know I'm his son the second they meet me." I shrug slightly before responding. "He was only a little more than a rookie when I was there last. How far did he get?"

"He's the Head of the Turks now; I'm the Second in Command." Damn… "What happened to Tseng?" Ryuu sneers in obvious distaste. "Went down with the president." Ouch. I guess that's what happens in the Turks, but it's still kind of harsh. Ryuu insisted on standing over our shoulders as we dressed and suspiciously kept looking us over. Seph ignored it, but I couldn't help but be a little freaked out when he eyed my crotch like it was a steak. I flicked my gaze down to his pants to see he was indeed aroused. With a blush, I shot my eyes upwards again to catch his smirk and narrowed eyes. I spun around and tried to ignore the sexual charge coming off the kid. Little freak.

"I'm not going to jump you buddy, I'm just lookin'. I got tons of better screws lined up for this afternoon that would leave you blushin' like a school girl, love." I see he drops into a Midgar-like slum drawl when horny and is not at all ashamed to admit he is eyeing a prisoner he is supposed to be supervising for security reasons. "I some how doubt you have anything at all lined up for this afternoon, let alone 'tons of better screws'." I grin at Seph and he rolls his eyes. For all of Seph's strange talents, his ability to put people in their place has always been my favorite. "Ah, ah, ah. You'll see." Cocky little freak too.

The door burst open followed by an energetic ninja princess. "Time to get moving! They are expecting us in the capital in a couple hours! I have to get to my other love-of-my-life!" Ryuu suddenly adopts a shadowed glare and rounds on Zara. "_My boyfriend._ Get. The. Fuck. Over. It." She sticks out her tongue and giggles. "You're just jealous you're not my only love-of-my-life, Ry-Ry! You're not allowed to keep him all to yourself anyway! Technically it's against the rules, since…" Ryuu took the time to smack the babbling girl over the head with a twitch to his eye as he did it. "Ryuu. _Ryuu._ Not Ry-Ry. I'm not a fucking poodle, for Shiva's sake! And as for jealousy, as if bitch. I could get laid any damn day by you or hundreds of other beautiful women. I choose to stay… primarily… faithful to my lover. You just need to get one of your own."

They continued to bicker like children while Seph got increasingly annoyed. Note to self: Never suggest adopting to him. "Can we please just get out of here?" Ryuu and Zara shut up pretty quickly once Seph uses his "I'mgoingtokillyounow" tone. And yet, why am I not surprised that both of them respond indignantly? "Fuck off dickwad." And, "Shut it asshole." Still they end the argument and lead us out of the small interrogation cell they left us in. A short walk through a deserted hallway or two brings us to a garage containing… Oh sweet Shiva, four beautiful motorcycles. And I mean really beautiful. Sleek, black, and obviously top-of-the-line. "We're getting to the capital in style, so if you can't ride then walk it."

My first suspicions about it being very fast were confirmed as I straddled the baby and turned her on. She could purr like you wouldn't believe. Ryuu tossed us each a pair of glasses and started his own bike up. "Alright. You guys are going to follow us, right behind us that is. Our bikes are faster than yours and if you decide to run, we will trigger the self-destruction mechanism in your bikes. So keep close and don't stray." I take a better look at their bikes and sure enough, they are better models. In fact, they look custom. "Admiring the hardware, Spikes?" That little… "My name is Zack. Don't you dare call me Spikes." Too close to Spiky… Too close to Cloud. "Fine, I'll just call you killjoy."

I glare at the fiery red head and frown. "Are you always this cocky and annoying?" Zara barks out a laugh. "You haven't seen half of it, babe. But it can't be helped; he grew up with Reno for a dad for Shiva's sake! At least he hasn't physically molested you yet. But don't worry, that will probably be next. This is how he gets when he's horny, he'll be better after he gets laid in Wutai." Horny huh? "Mako libido?" They both nod and Ryuu finally looks annoyed. "Get's to be a real pain during a war." I want to ask what he means, but the tone he used stops me from going any further. It's the tone of a hardened war vet. Could they really be so bad off that this kid is already so familiar with war? Wutai was bad, but we had it in the bag from the beginning. Our tours of duty weren't long for regular SOLDIERs, just a month or two. He sounds like Seph did in Wutai, resigned to all the pain and death and hardship.

I lay off attacking the kid. Maybe I should just take things a bit slower. I really don't know anything about this world anymore and they _are_ the people in charge here. We start off finally, heading north. They set a hard pace, very fast through a land with many obstacles, but we manage to keep up just fine. What sucks is that they keep this pace up the whole damn time. We cover the distance from South Wutai to the upper Northern Wutai in less than three hours. I guess these things go even faster than I first expected. The shock that ran through me as the capital of Wutai, palace and all, came into view was enormous. Nothing was the same here.

* * *

**4****th**** Viewpoint**

It seems like Wutai has done quite a bit of renovating over the last couple years. All of the buildings are modern and the city is bustling. The Palace of Wutai still sits high above the city on a cliff, but it is changed slightly too. It is now fortified and guarded by several hundred men if my vision isn't failing me. We finally start to slow as we approach the gates of Wutai City. "Welcome back Sirs!" Sirs? I raise an eyebrow at Zara as the men guarding the gate salute to both of them. Zara steps off her bike and salutes them back, clapping one guard on the back. "Heya! How's defense?" They all respond happily that it's fine. She seems pleased and straddles her bike again. "Keep it up men! Never know when Hojo might pop his scaly head in!"

The men shudder just as my eyes narrow. Zackary is too busy taking the changes to the city and Ryuu doesn't seem phased. I make a mental note of it, but choose to save my inquiry for later when it won't seem as suspicious. If Hojo is still alive it can't be much further in the future, the man was already ancient in the first place. It's not a good sign that he was mentioned, a foreboding sets in, is he connected to this "Deepground" we were accused of being a part of? What the hell is it? Were they the other side in the battle at Tsukia? There are just too many questions for me to be comfortable right now.

We continue driving on but I somehow doubt we are being taken to the palace. This theory is confirmed when we are taken to a very large building, so large that it can only be a military base. "Welcome to the main Neo-ShinRa base in Wutai! Home to the largest port outside of Junon or Costa del Sol!" Junon? So it's still run by ShinRa I see. I make a mental map of the base as we drive inside the large steel gates. It looks shockingly like the Midgar base of ShinRa, if it had more outside room and less floors. There are Wutainese cadets walking around in groups and SOLDIERs laughing with their friends. Not everyone is Wutainese either, many are from different continents like the tanned Costa del Solian SOLDIERs.

But none of this quite lives up to the shock present when I see several obviously _female_ SOLDIERs. They are dressed the same as the men and are carrying swords or guns. Zackary's jaw is on the floor as mine would be if I had slightly less dignity. "Weird, huh? They are actually pretty damn good. Our women are just as good as the men, some are even better. One of our Generals is a woman. In fact she is our four-star General, just below the General of the Army. Don't piss _her_ off, she'll skip right past beating your ass to killing you. As for these girls, just don't assume they are weak. They worked real hard to get here in the first place and deserve the spots they have." I contemplate Ryuu's words as I watch a group of men and women joke around and playfully punch each other in the arms.

As soon as we are seen, we are rushed by a group of seemingly rabid SOLDIERs. "Yo Ryuu! Hey Zara!" Catcalls and greetings are yelled and everyone stops to stare or wave. Ryuu and Zara soak up the attention and smile. "Hey everyone! Hope you're keeping fit! Gotta be ready for the next fight, right? We just kicked ass and took names in Tsukia! Soon this war will be over and we will be gloating over those Deepground fucker's!" The roar from the small speech is deafening and it is apparent that she is a very well liked Princess. The royal family must have regained quite a bit of their popularity. I take notice of a strange fact, getting a glimpse close up at the SOLDIERs' eyes, they have a blue glow to them rather than green… It's not mako. What could that mean?

Before I get any more time to think a voice interrupts my thoughts. "There you two are. I was wondering if I was going to have to hunt you down again Ryuu." Cloud?! Mine and Zackary's heads whip around to face the source of the voice. I am dismayed to see it is not Cloud, but he looks shockingly similar to him. Slightly spiked blond hair of the same color as Cloud's, big blue mako-glowing eyes, pouty lips, fair skin, but he is taller than Cloud was and he is has a slimmer facial structure. How could he look so similar to Cloud and sound almost identical to him? He turns his eyes, which are completely identical to Cloud's save the mako, towards Zackary and I. There is no recognition in the eyes and I feel slightly disappointed despite him not even being Cloud.

"Name's Xene. You guys must be the P.o.W.s. I'm the Brigadier General of the Neo-ShinRa army." He has a surprisingly cool attitude. He reminds me of… A Shinra. That's who he looks like! "Are you the son of a Shinra?" Xene raises an eyebrow and smirks deviously. "Nice to know my looks resemble my dad's. Yeah, I'm Rufus Shinra's son."


	9. Shock

**NOTE: Ok so, INCEST mentioned in this chapter, nothing explicit yet. For everyone who didn't start piecing together the whole Ryuu and Xene "dad" situation last chapter, it gets pretty obvious here. I have never played DoC so I am just basing Azul's intelligence on his appearance. The man is a neanderthal!  
**

**I will probably be going back to the last couple chapters to add reference material, i.e. updated map of Gaia with all of my cities. I will probably add the names of the songs I was listening to at the time of chapter creation too, listening to them will give you a better idea of the feeling of the chapter. Typos are being slowly weeded out in past chapters too. If you feel like it check back on the older chapters in the next few days and there should be a new Author's Note at the top giving pre-reading information. If you choose not to, it will not change much of what you have already read. I do suggest you check out the map though, it will clear up _a lot_ of confusion. It will be posted as soon as I get permission from the original creator to put my altered one on Deviant Art.**

**_OC ART ADDED TO 'INTERROGATION' CHECK THERE TO SEE RYUU AND ZARA'S PICTURE. XENE AND LYNX ARE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. ALL ART IS NOT MINE._  
**

**Ranks taken from the U.S. Army:  
**

**BG - Brigadier General - 1 Star **

**MG - Major General - 2 Star**

**LTG - Lieutenant General - 3 Star**

**G - General - 4 Star**

**GA - General of the Army - 5 Star**

**Zack is always mentioned as the "Lieutenant General" in many fics and/or the "Second in Command" which I don't really get. I figure if he was the SiC he should be a General not the Lieutenant General, since Sephiroth is supposed to be the General of the Army. I find it confusing and I have really no idea if Seph or Zack are even given the ranks in actual FFVII plot. If anyone has any info on that please PM me or leave a review.**

**Robertmarilyn - **Thank you for the review! ^_^ I know it's strange, I'm pretty weird myself! I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope I can keep on delivering a good read for you!

**Shock**

**

* * *

  
**

**2****nd**** Viewpoint**

Rufus Shinra has a son? Woah that's weird. "Damn." I have found that simple answers in situations like these keeps me from saying stupid things. "I'm surprised my brother here didn't mention it." Brother? What the fuck…? "I thought you said you were Reno's son." Ryuu looks over at Seph and shrugs. "I am Reno's son, but I am also Xene's brother. Just cause we said Reno and Rufus are our dads doesn't mean we aren't related, everyone has two parents after all. We're half brothers." Well that is kind of obvious. Should have thought about that one a little harder I guess. They really don't look anything like each other; I guess their looks favor their dads. "Who is your mother then? That she slept with both Rufus Shinra _and_ a Turk. Around the same time if your ages are as close as I imagine they are."

Xene smirks somewhat evilly and tilts his head. "We were born on the same day." Now if that wasn't weird then I don't know what is! How can they be born on the same day to two different dads with the same mom? "Stop thinking so hard, you'll give yourself a headache. We said Reno and Rufus were our dads, but we don't share the same mother. We share the same _father_. Reno and Rufus are our 'mothers' or whatever. You're not going to get much more info then that, but just so you don't think around in circles for days, Hojo fucked with their bodies. Mako can do some crazy shit in the hands of that freak." Hojo… Why am I not surprised? "I see." Seph looks pretty disgusted and I can't blame him. Hojo is making men into baby-makers now? It just might be a good thing that we're out of their now. Odin knows what he would have done to Seph by now if we had been there. Maybe that's what Aeris meant by 'protecting'.

"Come on, we better get you two settled in and shown around. We'll be taking you to Aquene when we get clearance from the GA or the LTG or G." If the 'G' or four-star General is a woman, then who is the LTG and GA? "Who are the other two Generals? We know that your four-star is a woman, and now we know you are the BG, but we know nothing else." Xene, Ryuu, and Zara exchange glances before Xene responds. "We can't tell you anything like that yet. You'll find out their names if we get clearance. I don't know if you haven't noticed or not, but we are in the middle of a World War. A tiny bit of misplaced info could cost us hundreds of SOLDIERs. Just be patient, imagine if you had captured a Wutainese soldier back during the Wutai War. Would you want to tell him the things he doesn't know immediately, or would you want to wait to see if he can be trusted? You may or may not be part of Deepground, but we know that Sephiroth has connections to Hojo. We have to be completely certain that you aren't going to try to murder us in our sleep."

The explanation is logical, but I can't help but feel a little angry at all the suspicion. Why would we want to help Hojo anyway? We know just as much as everyone that the guy is evil as they come! Creepy too… But that's another story. "So it is Hojo controlling the other faction then. It would explain why they looked like SOLDIERs to us. We figured that the conflict was merely the Wutai War being re-agitated. This is a whole new war isn't it? If we can be trusted and we trust you back, then there is a good chance Zackary and I will fight for you. We just want to know where Cloud Strife is. He is all that matters to us." Xene nods slowly, but his eyes are strangely narrowed.

"We'll see if we can help you out. I will tell you now that Cloud Strife is alive, but I won't tell you anything more than that. We're in the middle of a war against Hojo and his Deepground soldiers. They do look somewhat like the older ShinRa SOLDIERs, so I can't blame you for trying to avoid the Wutainese. If you can be trusted, and I have a good feeling you can be, then perhaps you can help us. It would be beneficial to have the extra power behind us. It all depends on what the higher-up Generals say. After all, the GA is our father. He will know exactly what to do, but as of right now he is on the Front. But for now, we'll show you around the complex. Then you will have to excuse Ryuu and I, mako can be a real bitch."

Ryuu smirks and wraps his arms around Xene's waist in an obviously intimate gesture. My jaw just about falls off as it drops. "Uh…" Ryuu and Xene both grin and snuggle closer to each other. "Try raising two mako enhanced children together. You'll find by the time they are experiencing puberty you won't be able to keep them off each other. Our parents just stopped trying when we started sneaking into each other's beds and showers. We're only half brothers anyway. No point in keeping us out of each other's pants when we are only go searching for someone else if we can't get to each other. Having us with each other keeps us from sleeping with strangers and keeps us pretty damn happy. No one was going to complain."

Seph doesn't look at all phased, if anything he looks like he is confused as to why the parents would try in the first place to keep them apart. I shake off the weirdness and follow the young military officials as they lead us all over the base. It is pretty obvious that Zara is the 'Lieutenant Kisaragi' that Captain was talking to over the radio back in Tsukia. The three teenagers in front of us are getting the kind of respect only Seph could generate back at ShinRa. It's amazing to think of such young kids as powerhouses and Generals and Second in Commands. They look to be only about eighteen, maybe younger. Alright so maybe I'm only eighteen too, but I wouldn't be the Lieutenant General if Angeal and Genesis had stuck around. I'm still considering this as they fling open some huge freaking doors, but all thoughts stop as they lead us into the coolest looking room I have ever seen.

It's a gym. A _big_ gym! All the equipment and weapons and materia imaginable! There are walls of swords and weapons. There are _buckets_ of materia! The room looks big enough to accommodate every First Class SOLDIER from the old ShinRa. There are plenty of people working out too. Several SOLDIERs fight in full sized rings. I can see at least four VR rooms too! All occupied by SOLDIERs training with mock missions set in virtual reality. It's so beautiful!!! "Welcome to the SOLDIER gym of the Wutai Neo-ShinRa base. Pretty nice isn't it? Too bad it can't even compare to the one in Aquene's gym!" I almost feel like snorting, there couldn't be anything better than this! "You're free to use the gym while you're here. You may be under suspicion, but if you train here and try to pull anything the SOLDIERs will kick your ass so damn fast your head will spin."

The next place we are taken is our room. Apparently Seph and I look like lovers because we are given a fairly large one-bedroom apartment. It's shocking to see such a nice place being lent to prisoners of war. "This is a room for guests of the Generals. In fact, Ryuu and I have a room next door. You can reach us by knocking on the door at any hour. But beware we will probably tell you come in, whether or not we are sprawled out having sex somewhere. So be weary when entering our apartment." I get ready to comment on the lewd words, but am stopped by a tiny noise. "Meep." Suddenly all eyes turn to the tiny thing at Xene's feet. "Meep!" I can only blink silently as Xene smiles and picks up the little creature. "Meet Lynx. He is one of our pets. He will probably sneak in here at night, no one knows how the fuck they do it so don't ask, and cuddle with you in your sleep. He is a Wutainese Neko. They are extremely rare little animals. Two tails, big yellow eyes, and they are very smart. And very horny, pretty appropriate right?"

I can't help but gape at the adorable kitten-thing. "Meep." It's unbelievably tiny with huge yellow-gold eyes. "Where might I find one?" I spin to look at Seph as he straight-faced inquired about adopting one. "Actually, we have five and all three girls are about to give birth. You can have one of the kittens." Seph nods and looks pleased at the idea of owning one of the tiny animals. Damn little cute thing. There went the dog. "Meep!" The little animal launches itself out of Xene's arms and lands in Seph's. He looks down at it as it leans up and looks him right in the eye. "Mew!" And with that exclamation it licked Seph on the nose and nuzzled his cheek. "He likes you. Don't be surprised if you wake up with him snuggled in your hair. Oh and watch out if you wake up with him curled up around your dick, if you startle him he'll latch on with his claws." Oh Shiva please let all three of the girl cat-things miscarry before Seph gets one! I do _not_ want to be castrated by a frightened cat!

* * *

**3****rd**** Viewpoint**

My suspicions on this dumb-fuck's intellect are proved correct as he takes out _all_ of his men trying to hit me. Can he really be that Bahamut-damned dumb? He certainly seems like it as he misses every shot and keeps trying. Soon enough the entire field is clear and I have the chance to get to the actual fight finally. I stop Fenrir and jump off. "You gonna fight now?" I smirk at his cocky tone. He figures I can only dodge on Fenrir, too bad he's wrong. My clothing is already in shreds, and I have no intention of getting hit again and ending up naked. I raise First Tsurugi and charge. He powers up and fires, I dodge to the side and keep running. He scowls and fires again. I just dodge again and now it's too late for him to escape. His eyes widen as I slam the flat side of my sword into his stomach, quickly followed by a left hook to the head.

Azul's body flies back and scrapes along the ground as he is propelled by the force of my attack. He comes to a stop about thirty feet from where he originally stood. A loud cheer resounds from the trenches as my men rejoice in the easy victory. In fact, it was just too easy. Why would they send Azul to the front when I am here? It's almost like they were trying to get rid of him in the quickest way possible. I suppose they never figured I would take him alive for information; the man is particularly clueless anyway. I frown deeply as I approach his unconscious body. I feel no need to be cautious, he is most certainly out cold from the attack. I heft him over my shoulder and walk back to Fenrir. I have a feeling I will have to call in a friend for getting information out of this guy. I know she'll be able to get him to talk if only out of shear pain or fear. That's what happens when you lose a part of your soul after all, you become less and less concerned about the ethics of what you're doing to the victim.

* * *

**If you were wondering what Xene or Lynx looked like, sort of, visit **

**_kathy100 (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Bishi-Cloud-from-KH-4339383_**

**_dokuro (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Kirara-15628550  
_**

**Not exactly Xene or Lynx, but close enough to give you an idea. It's actually meant to be Cloud, but Xene and Cloud looks quite a bit alike. Just imagine out the wing, sword, and make the hair slightly less spiky and you will have Xene. And Lynx is a picture of Kirara from Inuyasha. The real Lynx doesn't have a diamond on the forehead and has gold eyes like Sesshomaru or Inuyasha's.  
**


	10. Flashback 2

**Bah it's late. Very late. Blame a friend of mine who started singing the Yu-Gi-Oh theme song. It started a comical chain of events. Leading to a new(or very old) fandom for me, a cockroach incident, a late chapter, heated bishi debates, and plushies (one for each day of the week, rofl). Note: My favorite bishi has white/silver hair, go figure right? He is also extreme insane and evil. O_o I spy a pattern! I have had a strange week. If I start to forget about this story, someone bop me over the head! Cause I actually know where this one is going, every single chapter, no reason for lateness!**

**As for the last chapters updated character picture, those will be replaced later, because I have my own art now. But due to their description on Deviantart, if I posted links too early, it would spoil plot! So when all the characters have been introduced, like next chapter, they will be posted. Sorry this is only a flashback, I really had this one planned and it's not an excuse to write only 1000 words.**

**Reg chapters - 2k words**

**Flashbacks/Hallucinations/Memories - 1k words**

**First looks into Cloud's "Memories" comes in 4 chapters, and Seph's "Hallucinations" start in 14 chapters. These are definate, because I have planned every chapter to the end of the sequel. 42 chapters, roughly 75,000 words for Modern Warfare, same for "Trump Card" the sequel.**

**Rune - **THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! It helps a lot! It confirmed what I thought about the "General of the Army" position and paves the way for the rest of the story. Luckily, I am pretty sure my fictional army complies with the standards set by the RL armies or at least the US army. Thank you again for the help ^_^ it is much appreciated! **  
**

**Flashback 2**

**

* * *

  
**

**2****nd**** Viewpoint**

"Watch out for him Zack." I sigh and turn back to Aeris. First mountains and reactors, what now? "Hmm?" She cringes slightly at how annoyed I'm sure I sound. She is just dropping too many bombs on me today. "Sephiroth, I'm not saying you shouldn't trust him, but just be careful. The man isn't quite as stable as he seems."

* * *

"Hey Seph, what's up?" I step backwards as Seph pins me with a mako-burning glare. His eyes are shockingly narrowed and hold certain insanity. I can only imagine this is Hojo's doing. Unfortunately, I usually just leave him be on days like this, but we all live together now. "Uh I'm just going to go now, kay?" Seph growls and starts to advance on me. He has never tried to hurt me on purpose before, but I feel fear curl in my belly. No one can say they aren't intimidated by Seph when he is in a mood. "You will go no where." I gulp slightly and nod. Maybe he is just in the mood for some rough sex, I can deal with that. My hopes are crushed as he reaches down to his boots and draws his knife. Well fuck… He puts on a twisted smirk and continues to approach me. I back up completely flush against the wall. Shiva, he isn't going to kill me is he?

"Hi." My eyes widen and my heart nearly stops as I hear Cloud come through the door. Gaia, I have to get him out of here. My need to protect slides into control and slip around Seph and bolt towards the door. Sadly, Seph is fast and he lunges and grabs my waist. I snarl as he pulls me back into him. I feel the cold bite of metal at my throat. This is it. I'm going to be killed by my love and that's that. "Zack? Sephiroth?" Cloud's sweet, little, innocent voice rings out as he approaches the living room where we are standing. I gasp as the knife nicks my throat. Seph chuckles and leans down to lap at the small wound. I shudder in his arm and beg him in whispers to let me go. He never responds and just keeps licking up the blood. Cloud walks into the room and drops his bag. As his eyes find us, I feel my face heat up and my heartbeat double in speed. "Are you two okay?" Seph finally looks up at Cloud. His eyes suddenly burn even brighter green, pupils shrinking so small they are just slivers.

I am let go and Seph start walking over to Cloud. I jump to my feet and grab Seph's arms with all my might. "Cloud get out of here!" Cloud looks back and forth between us with confusion written every where on his face. The sight would be "aw" worthy if it wasn't such a bad time. "What's wrong with Sephiroth?" I shake my head quickly and try to calm him down. "Nothing! He is just having a crappy day! Uh, just go some where else and I'll come get you later!" Seph chooses now to tear himself out of my grasp and close the distance between him and Cloud. Cloud merely gasps as he is lifted into Seph's arms and the knife is positioned at his throat. Seph has a maniac gleam in his eye. I feel the hot blade of betrayal slice through my heart. How could he do this to us? His family?!

Just as I fear the worst, Cloud frowns and brings his hand up to Seph's face. "It's okay Sephiroth. You're safe here, no need to be afraid. He can't get you here, we'll protect you. We love you, you don't need to be scared of him here." My jaw drops as Seph starts to shake, his evil visage melting under Cloud's love. The knife clatters to the floor as Cloud is enveloped in a firm hug. Cloud buries his face in Seph's hair and nuzzles him. Seph sinks to the floor and holds Cloud as close as possible. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." My heart relaxes and I walk closer to my needy lover. "It's going to be fine Seph, we're here for you." Cloud nods his head softly and takes Seph's face in his hands. I turn away to give Seph the benefit of me not seeing his tears. No need to wound the man any more.

"Hojo?" Cloud's small voice startles me enough to turn back around. Seph nods and drops his head back down. I can't help the tidal wave of hatred that flows through me. That man is sheer evil and I won't even try to deny it. Cloud's eyes are sad and full of tears. "I don't like that he hurts you. You don't deserve pain." Seph laughs a terrible, self-loathing laugh and I feel my heart clench in my chest. "Of course I do. I'm an abomination. A monster. All I deserve is pain." Of all the things I was expecting, the ringing from the slap Cloud issued was the last thing. "How dare you say such things? I feel in love with you, and I won't let anyone say things like that about you, not even yourself. Pull yourself together, because you have to be strong. You have to be the General. Don't prove him right, by being weak and susceptible to hatred. Be proud and stand tall. You are worth so much more than that."

Seph puts a hand on his red cheek and cracks a small smile. "I love you, Cloud." Cloud smiles brightly and snuggles closer to Seph. "I know. I know." I smile and drop to my knees, scooting in close to be part of the hug. Seph turns to me with sad eyes and looks at the wound on my throat. I shrug and he leans closer. I feel him softly lap at the wound again, cleaning and tending it rather than tasting. I smile and put my head against his. No need to stay mad at him, because I love him too.


	11. Aces

**Two updates to everyone who waited patiently this week! Intro the badass, four-star Gen! And intro my fear of losing readers. Quite a twist I just added, so we'll see. In a couple more chapters, Zack and Sephiroth will meet the "New and Improved" Cloud. **

**Ok here I will start adding a "Listening" part to the top of each chapter. These songs are good for understanding the mood of chapters. You can find them all by searching on YouTube.  
**

**Listening - **Shadow Games from the Yu-Gi-Oh Movie Soundtrack

www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?v (equals) 9A0 (underscore) 1xrSdT8

**Note: I will not remove art right now from earlier chapters, but I am going to add new art. Since characters, even known people like Zack, look different in this fic I have pictures now so you can see them. But beware, the descriptions may have some spoilers.**

**  
Aeris - **

**1 **crystilia (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Badass-Aeris-122123483

**2** crystilia (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Lifestream-Aeris-122125630

**3** crystilia (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Living-Aeris-122126382

**Zack** -

crystilia (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Zack-122127217

**Ryuu** - Warning is marked as explicit due to incest mentioned

crystilia (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Ryuu-Strife-122128535

**Xene** - Warning is marked as explicit due to incest mentioned

crystilia (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Xene-Strife-122129822

**Zara** -

crystilia (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Zara-Kisaragi-122130553

**If you look at no one else, check out Aeris 1 and Zack. Xene would be good too.**

**Aces**

**

* * *

  
**

**3****rd**** Viewpoint**

I was right about needing some help to crack Azul. He may not be very smart, but he's loyal. He won't give anything up without proper… persuasion. "What are you doing in Nibelheim?" The question is firm and growled, but Azul doesn't even flinch. He smirks and shakes his head. "Nope. Not a word." I fight the urge to slam my head down on the table. Why did it have to be him? I have been sitting here for nearly five hours. I can't get a single confession out him despite using mild forms of torture. I refuse to use anything over the top, and so I have called in a favor. If only Reno was here. I know he could have made this oaf talk, dance, and do back-flips all at the same damn time. "Sir Gener…" I nod and stand up. "Fine, send her in."

I brace myself for some anger. She never was happy with being pulled off the field for anything. But seeing as she is very strange with her moods, I just as well be met with lust or joy. She strides into the tent with a confident smirk on her face. "Hey, babe." I smile softly and nod. "Hello Aeris." She is just as she was when she left for the front over four months ago. Clad in all leather, perfect hair, blazing green eyes, and a beautiful sword swung over her back. My eyes linger on the sword, clean as can be, but it has tasted the blood of thousands of Deepground soldiers. Ciel, the sword of the planet, an omni-materia sword. Aeris can turn it into any materia she wishes by simply channeling her energy. Interesting, especially when she turns it into a Cure Materia.

She kept her improved materia abilities despite not even being a Cetra anymore. I remember the day they came down. Aeris and Zack, ridden with mako and Jenova cells, on the brink of insanity. They were kicked out of the Lifestream for trying to keep my soul in my body. The Lifestream figured it would be a good investment to get rid of the part of me in love with Sephiroth and the part that could feel pain. Luckily, Aeris used her power to bind my soul, but it got her split into two people. She was separated from her Ancient half, Ifalna's daughter, and her human half, Gast's daughter. It was extremely painful and dangerous, but she survived. Half of her soul is missing now, she hates the Cetra, loves violence and blood, can we truly even call her Aeris?

"What was so important you called me over here all the way from Illiq? We had finally made some headway on them down there with the help of the Air Force." I shrug slightly and point towards Azul chained to chair bolted into a concrete slab on the ground. Her mako-blazing eyes turn to him and suddenly her smirk become a whole lot crueler. "Oh. Well isn't that kind of you to share in the fun! You know how I love interrogations…" She saunters over to Azul and fists his hair. His pained groan alerts me to his neck being extended so far back that several cracks are heard. "Hey there! My name is General Faremis, or you can call me Lucifer if you'd like. I have a strong feeling we'll be good friends before the day is out." Her sleeves slide up just enough that I can see her black tribal tattoos. The mark of Jenova.

Azul spits upward at Aeris, but she draws back just enough to allow gravity to carry the spit back onto Azul's own face. She snarls down at him, tightening her grip on his hair. "Try that again and lose your tongue." She is completely serious and we all know it. She huffs and lets go of the hair, stepping back and grabbing her boot-knife. "Let's play a game. I'll ask a question ,you answer correctly you get a prize. Answer wrong however and you'll be punished." She pulls a chair up and slides in next to me. "What is Deepground planning?" Azul sneers and doesn't respond. Aeris smirks and slams down the knife into his right hand, which is conveniently chained above the table. He howls and I notice the first blow was right above the knuckle of his trigger-finger. "Wrong!" Her sing-song voice doesn't fit the dark, shadowed look she wears.

Azul eventually shuts up again and Aeris fires off the next question. "I made a mistake with the last question. Oh course Deepground is too stupid to plan a damn thing. What is _Hojo_ planning?" Azul doesn't say anything again and Aeris frowns. "You know the drill." She grasps the knife still sticking out of his hand and wrenches it to one side, cutting off all four fingers before going back to cut off the thumb. Azul screams and Aeris merely smiles, her eyes suddenly slitted at the pupil. "Come now, you may be an idiot, but you can do better than this!" I start to feel sick, I never was one for torture, so I stand and leave. I don't feel like watching the show Aeris will pull off. I have faith she will get our information, but I still feel no pleasure in witnessing her methods.

My thoughts wander to Zack, the Zack alive now. He is just like her. Dark and corrupted. Neither are bad people, just unfortunate to have been on the receiving end of Jenova cells. He isn't quite as bad as Aeris, but he never did accept the cells well. She absorbed them just as well as Sephiroth and I. Aeris is almost as strong as I am, probably able to kick anyone else's ass from here to the damned Lifestream. Zack is not as strong as Aeris. He is close but not close enough. That's why Zack took the Lieutenant General position, claiming less paperwork. Zack has his whole soul still, and if his wings are anything to go by, there is still purity in him. He has one black feathered wing and one white one, Aeris' are both black and I have only one black wing. Still, Zack is not the man I loved, he is merely a friend.

I can, even years after finding out, barely wrap my mind around the idea of the planet cycling. My memories are still so very scattered, so I can't remember every thing about my last life. I remember Zack dying, I remember the labs, and I even remember fighting Sephiroth. All terrible things, that never happened in this life. Never happened because Aeris prevented them. She sent herself down to Gaia, in a projected body, to warn Zack. It wasn't really her so the body died after she stopped "feeding" it with her energy. It stopped Nibelheim, it stopped Meteor, it even helped bring down ShinRa before the planet was too wounded. All because I failed in the last life. Because Geostigma killed "the Hero".

I don't understand it, but I gave up long ago. I have Reno and Rufus now, I have two sons. Children! It is such a magical feeling to have a family, a real family now. Tifa, from what I can remember, never felt like family. Aeris, Zack, Reno and Rufus, Xene and Ryuu, Vincent and Yuffie and Zara. When I am surrounded by so many people who care about me, how can I miss a life where I let no one come too close? Yuffie, Vincent, Reno, and Rufus all remember the last life too, they assure me we have always been connected. I may not have Sephiroth and Zack, my lover, but I am not alone. I never have been.

* * *

**4****th**** Viewpoint**

I can't help but think of Cloud as I stroke the small ball of fur sitting and mewling on my lap. It's hair is slightly spiky on the head and it's tiny sounds remind me of Cloud when we would make love. Zackary is glaring at it with fierce hatred burning in his eyes and I can't help but find it comical. I smirk and lift the small cat up and into Zackary's face. "Mew!" Zackary scowls as it licks his nose. "It's only a cat, Zackary." He shrugs and turns away with a frustrated huff. "Evil little bastard." The animal goes limp in my hands with disappointment. "You're upsetting it." Zackary smirks and shakes his head. "Good." I pull the creature back onto my lap and hold it to my chest gently. Its big yellow eyes are sad and pleading. "Mewl?" I smile down at it and allow Lynx to lick my nose.

"Don't worry, I like you." The two tails fluff up and the small thing purrs with delight. I can see that they are very smart indeed, as the cat responds to human words and emotions with its own. Our captors left some times ago, to improve their mood, or so they said. I can't deny it though; mako libido can cause some problems. The little thing here stayed to snuggle. It apparently likes leather. "Meep!" I scratch the cat's head and turn back to Zackary. "We should sleep. We have no idea what tomorrow will hold." Zackary nods and we make our way to the bedroom. The little animal follows diligently. "Get out of here!" The cat doesn't even flinch as Zackary yells at it. "Meow." I chuckle as I get ready to sleep, stripping off my clothes. I crawl into bed, followed by Zackary. With everything that happened today, I am exhausted and almost drop off immediately. I probably would have if the cat hadn't leapt onto the bed, crawled under the covers, and wound up snuggled up to my crotch. My eyes widened and I sat up sharply.

Zackary raised an eyebrow at me and I lifted the sheets cautiously, peering down. "Mew." I stare at the fuzzy creature curled up with my more private areas. "What the hell are you doing?" The small thing only nuzzled its head closer and made a small noise. At the prospect of almost being castrated by it, I chose to leave Lynx where he was. I lowered the covers and settled back down. It felt like someone throwing a fur coat over my nether regions. "Told you it was evil." I frowned at Zackary and closed my eyes. I'll deal with it in the morning.

* * *

**3****rd**** Viewpoint**

It took Aeris all of an hour to get Azul to talk. Not much mind you, but enough. Hojo is planning to build "Mother" a body. How, we don't know. Why, so she can kill us all and rule the planet. When, now. With what, human bodies and pieces of Jenova cell ridden people. This won't be good for us. But all that's left of Azul is a heart, some veins, and a head. If people thought we were hard to kill before, when they see him being carried out (still talking) in a jar, they will be eating any words they said before. He will be killed publically, tomorrow, by an execution squad. How odd it will be to see them shoot a talking head... in the back of the head.

* * *

**4****th**** Viewpoint**

When I woke up, luckily, the cat was no where to be found. Lynx couldn't have gone far though, I could still feel then warmth from his tiny body. I sat up with a yawn. "Seph…" I turn to Zackary with a tired stare. "Yes?" He snickers and points at my head. "It's in your hair." My eyes widen and I reach a hand back to feel something furry clinging to my hair. "Meep." I pull my hair over my shoulder and find Lynx staring at me. "Mew." I frown and remove the small cat. Its two tails twitch from side to side in joy. I will have to start considering the "evil" comment Zackary applied to Lynx more seriously.


	12. Strategy

**Listening - **The Real World by The All-American Rejects

(Good beat for the fic) **Just search on YouTube or go to url, but beware this video contains SPOILERS for DEATH NOTE, so if you are watching Death Note and don't want spoilers then don't watch the video.**

www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?v=VZbWRHMWHVc

**Slight Cloud/Aeris in this chapter, nothing much or permanent.  
**

**Strategy**

**

* * *

  
**

**3****rd**** Viewpoint**

"So what's the plan, Gen?" I flick my eyes up to Aeris as she reclines in a seat across from me. She smirks and blows a wisp of smoke out of the side of her mouth. She started smoking at the beginning of the war, since then it's been a constant habit. Not like she has to worry, after all, mako will keep her going forever and she knows it. I sigh heavily and look back down at the maps spread before us. We both know exactly what we have to do. A full on attack is the only way we are getting out of here anytime soon. I grab a red marker and start marking down the plan. I draw a solid line straight from our camp to the Mithril Mines. Aeris chuckles and leans forward. "Bout time don't ya think?" I roll my eyes and look back at the maps. I only use red for solo missions.

It makes the men go crazy with what I can only guess is worry when I take on a mission alone. This time I will take Aeris, but still, we will be fighting an army with only two SOLDIERs. To our credit, we are still standing and we know how to handle ourselves in battle, but the odds never look good. It always gets back to Reno and Rufus, who chew me out for days about it. But all that aside, if the mission goes well we will all be on our way home for a temporary leave. We all need a break, we've been out here for almost three months now and the fighting hasn't even begun to wane. I imagine that there is a "factory" in the mines, there has to be, churning out more spawn. If we take it out then this area should be able to suffice with just a minimal number of troops stationed. We are close enough to Junon to have those troops shipped in and rotated. I need to get home anyway, I miss my family, and it's starting to crack me.

"Yeah it is about time. It's about damn time to start wrapping this war up. We need some more bold moves and soon. I'm tired of all this bullshit now." Aeris pulls her cigarette out of her mouth and hands it to me. I smirk slightly and take the offered stick-of-death and put it in my own mouth. "Let's take care of this one, then we can start worrying about taking Nibelheim on. You know what I think about that, I am certain we could handle it. But before that, you need a break babe. Let's finish this shit up and get you home to be laid. Your raw, animalistic, sexuality is starting to throw the troops off." I smirk and blow smoke into her face. She giggles slightly and walks around the table before plopping down in my lap. "Unless you'd like to let me handle that General… I'm sure I could do wonders for your tension!" I wrap my arms around Aeris and bury my face in her hair.

I love the few times she will just let loose and joke around. It may not be completely the same as it once was, but close enough for me to cherish every moment of it.

* * *

**2****nd**** Viewpoint**

Evil, motherfucking, stupid, too-damn-cute cat! I could be curled up in Seph's lap right now, but the little demon-spawn in my spot. "Mew." I sneer are the cat. It's acting too innocent. For three days this cat has been gunning for my boyfriend! I don't care if the cat is male, for all I know it's gay too! "Shh Lynx." Aw how adorable, Seph is _talking_ to it! I send a death glare in the direction of the fur ball of deception and evil, but Seph just raises an eyebrow at me. His face says he isn't amused, but what does he expect? I haven't had sex in days because the damn thing has been enamored by his dick. Cuddling with his junk twenty-four fucking seven. My mako has been going nuts and honestly, I think I am actually getting jealous of the small creature. Where is Cloud when need him?!

* * *

**3****rd**** Viewpoint**

One benefit of having two very understanding lovers and a very tight-knit family is that when mako starts kicking in too hard, there is always someone around to sleep with. Probably works in my favor that Aeris is probably just as horny as I am. Ah the mako calming powers of a necessity fuck.

* * *

**2****nd**** Viewpoint**

That was weird; I just had a cold shiver run through me. Kinda felt like cold, hard envy. Seph apparently felt it too cause he just shook his head a little like I did. "Did you…? Never mind." Just like Seph to leave it hanging like that. Well whatever, at least the beast has moved on to cuddle with its master's lap and not Seph's. Xene, draped over Ryuu's arm, looks pleased that the cat is snuggling up to him again. "Finally had your fill of the new people Lynx?" A tiny mewl is the only response and I growl at it. I have weaseled my way into Seph's arms and he is looking at me with a little distaste. I know he hates PDAs, but I have a rightful spot to reclaim here!

We're all just sitting around in Xene and Ryuu's apartment. Nothing for us to do right now apparently. We have to wait for Zara to get here to go anywhere, can't see why they made such an annoying promise to her. She was supposed to be here over an hour ago so we could go to some Wutainese restaurant. Now we are just hungry and tired of waiting around for her. "Where the fuck is Zara? Can't she ever get anywhere on time dammit?" Ryuu has been making his displeasure known with loud complaints. No one responds so he gets annoyed and tries to seduce Xene again. I don't know how many times he has already tried, but it's pretty obvious that they don't fight their libidos at all. With all the horniness radiating from their side of the room, I can't help but rub suggestively up against Seph. He frowns and pushes me away.

I open my mouth to beg a little, just when the door slams open. "Finally!" Ryuu launches himself to his feet and spins toward the door. "Let's move! Kaire just got struck!" That definitely isn't Zara. I look towards the door to spot another female ninja. She looks to be in her early twenties, but her eyes and outfit tip me off to the fact that she is much more than a regular ninja. She has a very decorative uniform on, styled just right for a ninja, but I can spot several honors hanging on her jacket. "Yuffie! What's going on?" Xene has already dashed out of the room and is pulling on his SOLDIER uniform as fast as he can. Yuffie, huh? So the Lady of Wutai and General of the Wutainese Army. "Deepground just hit Kaire with some heavy bombs. They are flooding in from Gears over by Rocket Town. Zara is already on the field, we have a helicopter here to fly us out. You have five to get ready."

Ryuu nods and races off towards where Xene is already dressing. Yuffie nods and looks to us. "That means you too SOLDIER Boys!" I point to us confused. "Us? We're prisoners of war." Yuffie snorts and rolls her eyes in a very Zara-like fashion. "You think I don't know that? I'm the Leviathan damned Lady of Wutai, when I say 'get ready for battle', I mean get moving dickwads!" Well that explains where Zara learned her colorful vocabulary. "Fine." Seph starts moving towards Masamune, which is positioned in the corner. We only had one outfit with us, so it's easy to get ready for battle. Yuffie scans her eyes over Seph for a minute or two, a dark expression on her face. I feel the urge to ask her if she remembers me, after all she guilted me into hunting treasure for her. "Pretty ironic to have the former General and Lieutenant General of SOLDIER fighting for Wutai. Wouldn't you say?"

Seph casts contemplative look at her. "Yes I would say that. But at the moment we really don't have much choice do we?" Yuffie scowls slightly and turns her head. "You killed my mother." Seph flinches and turns back to his sword. "She broke the Cease Fire." Yuffie's eyes flash for a moment before she sighs. "Yes she did. And she wouldn't have let you get away alive if she had still been breathing. I'm not as stupid as my parents were, so don't expect anything like surrender or pity. I've known you both too long and too well for anything like that." With that enigmatic comment, she turned and left. What did she mean by "too long and too well"? We never really knew each other outside of war or missions.

Xene and Ryuu come back into the room after a few minutes, and almost certainly several stolen kisses. "Let's go! Time to kick some Deepground ass!" Xene has his sword swung over his back, called Tora I believe, and Ryuu has his gun, Dragon's Bite. Their weapons are so state of the art and well cared for that it is obvious that they both have plenty of money. Not too unimaginable though, since they are the sons of a Turk and a Shinra. I can't help the feeling of pre-battle joy running through me. We have been cooped up for days! We're SOLDIERs after all! We need our weekly fight to blow off steam. We take the elevator to the roof. The helicopter waiting for us is huge and I can see plenty of troops waiting for us inside. Ryuu hops into the pilot's seat and Xene sits in as the co-pilot. Seph and I get pushed into a seat near Yuffie. She is barking out orders to the SOLDIERs in the helicopter and one of her hands is sitting on that massive shuriken of hers.

"Take off time!" Seph and I scramble to buckle in and suddenly the helicopter lurches to life. Of all the things I hate, flying has to be pretty high up on the list, maybe even second only to that damn cat. I was born on the ground, and on the ground I am supposed to stay! I close my eyes and lean into Seph, lucky me that I got the coveted window seat. "Pull yourself together Zackary." I frown at Seph and retaliate by nuzzling at his neck. "Don't wanna!" He sighs audibly as I can hear Yuffie snickering like a teenager next to him. "Can't control your boyfriend, Sephiroth?" I can practically feel the glare radiating off of Seph as he stares her down. She stares right along with him in a blatant challenge. A few moments later, Seph concedes defeat as I gawk at Yuffie. She can send death rays through her eyes when she wants to. If I didn't know better, I would say she was getting lessons from Tseng or a Turk.

The ride to the battle field was quick and soon we are ready to drop off. The helicopter touches down on the emergency pad just outside Kaire. Suddenly there is a rush of movement as the SOLDIERs and Ninjas flood out of the helicopter and out onto the field. Yuffie stands up next to us, casts a dark look and smirks. "Be careful, boys. You're fighting an enemy you have no knowledge about. I'd avoid the small flying things; they'll ruin your eyesight." And with a cackle she bolts out of the helicopter and into the thick of the battle, taking down at least twenty opposing soldiers with one throw of her weapon. "Let's move." I nod at Seph and stand up. We step out of the helicopter, ready to face war once again on Wutai's soil.


	13. Royalty

**Listening -** Never too Late by Three Days Grace

www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?v=FnoefTbjJzE

**Pictures: **

**Liam -**crystilia (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Liam-Rayne-122131198

**Kael - **crystilia (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Kael-Ra-122131744

**Angelina -** crystilia (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Angelina-Bella-122132316

**Eight chapters till Z/S/C reunion! :D Next chapter is the first "Memories" chapter, and a peek into Cloud's feelings after Z/S went missing and how he started to regain his memories.  
**

**I'd like a few more reviews if possible, I'll keep updating either way, I'd just like to know if my story is ok or if it sucks. I accept flames with a smile, unless you can't type the English language correctly and/or are looking to just complain.**

**Setsuko Teshiba** -Thank you very much for the review! I'm happy you like the plot :D! I'll keep updating as long as I can please my readers!

**Royalty**

**

* * *

  
**

**4****th**** Viewpoint**

The warfare in this place is so different from how it was back in ShinRa. We never used this many bombs or guns, it was up to the sheer brute strength of the SOLDIERs to fight the war. Why spend any extra money after all? Here, the guns are constantly firing, helicopters circling the skies, and there are cannons that shoot out some sort of blue ray against the opposing green rays shot by our attackers. The battlefield is a complete mess and I can't help but be amazed that Xene is commanding this mass of chaos. I watch the young SOLDIER swing his sword with one hand, and bark orders in Wutainese into a radio with the other. Yet despite the horde of bodies and ammunition, everyone seems calm. No. Not calm, but excited and joyful. There are smiles on the SOLDIERs faces and even the wounded come back happy.

The medical tents must be dishing out some amazing medicine, because I have seen several other wise fatally wounded SOLDIERs enter and exit within five minutes before running back to the action. Their eyes all burn bright blue, like how former SOLDIERs eyes burned green with adrenaline. Zackary and I take up defense, not knowledgeable enough about our enemies to be offense. The few soldiers that attack us are weak and go down in two strikes at the most. I can see no dead SOLDIERs as of yet, but the field is covered in bodies dressed in the strange blue and glowing aquamarine color the opposing side wears. Cannon fodder. "Wrap it up!" Xene's voice crackles over the radio given to me and Zackary before we engaged in combat. As soon as the order is issued, all defensive SOLDIERs and attacks are halted, and our side becomes a fierce offense. We push hard on the other side, forcing them to the coast.

Apparently the ones we are fighting aren't completely idiots, because they seem to issue a full retreat. All of their men rush onto the boat at the coast. Suddenly our offensive stops as the boat quickly breaks from shore, hurrying to escape. Ryuu walks up next to Zackary and I, a dangerous smile on his face. He raises his radio to his mouth and speaks into it. "Kill'em Liam." A massive explosion draws my gaze back to the water. The fleeing vessel has been blow to pieces in a matter of seconds. "Woah!" Zackary stumbles back, confused as to where the attack came from. Another boat, a huge Navy ship comes around the mountains at the coast and out of the lagoon. "Direct hit!" A young voice chirps victoriously over the radio. "Damn straight man! Now dock that baby and come ashore to party!" Ryuu grins to himself, pleased with the easy victory.

I can only blink as Zara suddenly materialized at Ryuu's side. "Liam stepping on land for once? Damn pirate never wants to touch solid ground!" Ryuu chuckled and wrapped an arm around Zara. "Yep, he's gonna dock to hang out for a few. Not long mind you, he has a big fucking boat to run!" The large vessel docked safely and a fiery redhead came racing out. "Asshole!" Ryuu perked up and opened his arms. "Dickface!" The obscene nicknames were said with false affection and the two hugged each other like two lovers separated for years. Their hair was the same shade of red and I could have mistaken the other for Ryuu's brother. "How ya been man? What's life like on the not-so-open lagoon?" The other playfully socked Ryuu in the arm and chuckled. "We're training the greenhorns and we love to watch'em fuck up! They are so cute with their 'Yes sir! No sir!'s. The kids' pain is hilarious to us more seasoned vets! But I can't wait to get back out to the _real_ ocean! Why don't ya hop on board and I'll take ya to Costa for damn good time! Bring Xene too, I'd _love_ to burn off some mako."

Xene, like Zara, popped out of no where to smack the new person over the head. "Bah! I don't want to be catching your scurvy, Liam, if you know what I mean." Liam wiggled his eyebrows and the four burst in to laughter. "So where's that tight-assed Kael? Or Angel? I could probably weasel my way into bed with them. You know Angel has a thing for me." This time it was Zara who smacked him. "Stay out of Angie's and Kael's pants, they are in love. She wants everything to work out okay. They might be getting engaged soon, who knows?" Xene gagged and got smacked too. "My best friend should be sleeping with the best, not the I-can't-believe-it's-not-dye blonde bimbo!" Zara huffed and turned away. "Angelina is ten times smarter than you dipstick. I'd like to see you fly the Shera! And Kael knows quality ass when he sees it, Angelina is H.O.T. and you're just jealous. She's _my_ best friend after all!"

Xene narrowed his eyes. "So horny you're turning to women now Zara? Can't wait to tell Kael his chick and you are getting it on." Liam grinned like a madman next to Ryuu who was grinning almost the same. "We'd support you Zara! So long as we can join in!" Xene rolled his eyes and stalked off; Zara did the same but headed in a different direction. Ryuu turned to Liam, still grinning. "Come on buddy. You're only on land for a bit longer, so let's go get laid. My treat." Insert suggestive eyebrow wiggle here and smirk. Liam smiled and wrapped and arm around Ryuu's shoulders. "I think that is a fabulous idea my good friend!" The two headed off towards the actual town of Kaire, which was shockingly unharmed by the attack and functioning fine.

Zackary was still gawking at the empty space the teens once occupied. "If I had ever talked like that in public I would have been torn to shreds by my Ma. She'd have had my head!" I snorted and turned around at the sound of yet another person approaching. This time it was Yuffie. "Good work. I like to see people doing as they say they are going to. We're heading back to the palace now and you're coming with. The kids will stay here until they get bored and find their way home. We'll be taking the helicopter back. Keep up the good behavior and you'll be on your way to Aquene in less than a week." She kept walking in the direction of the helicopter, a small hand motion to tell us to follow. I frowned but did as she said, it may be our fastest way to finding Cloud and understanding what's going on here a little better. We walked back to the waiting helicopter, a fresh pilot in charge.

The ride to the palace was quiet and uneventful. Yuffie kept staring at us, but I brushed it off as distrust. I honestly don't blame her for not trusting us. We were _the _two strongest fighters in the war against Wutai. "I still can't believe you two are alive." I turned my eyes to Yuffie, surprised she talked at all. "What do you mean?" She sighed tiredly, denoting her true age behind her youthful visage. "Cloud tore the globe up looking for you two. He didn't stop searching for years. I don't think he could handle losing you twice." Twice? I narrow my eyes and get ready to respond but Zackary beats me to it. "You know something about Cloud?! Please tell us!" Yuffie sighed again and looked out the window with a solemn face. "He's fine. Better than he ever has been really… I worry that your being here will upset thing again. After everything with Aeris and… Zack…" Her words trailed off quietly, but I caught the added Zack, yet I couldn't tell if she was talking about my Zackary or another.

"Cloud is part of the Neo-ShinRa army. He is a big damn part of it. You aren't going to find the child you left behind, boys. You're going to find a grown man. A man who has experienced war, and triumphed against it. He is a fighter, a killer, a leader. You may not believe it but we've both know each other longer than you've even been born. The planet needed help, so it chose certain people to protect it. Cloud, my husband, Reno, Rufus, and I were the ones sent back. Sent back from our last life. We were reincarnated, back in our old bodies, but Cloud was sent back without all of his memories. They started to come back _after_ you two were gone. Now Cloud has two lifetimes to draw experience from. In the last, he was a leader too. He led us against ShinRa, he brought down the biggest corporation on the planet and saved Gaia. The man is a hero in very right."

My eyes narrow further in suspicion. "If what you're saying is true, and I will say it all sounds like bullshit, then how was there a ShinRa in the 'last life'? The company still stood when we went missing." Yuffie closed her eyes. "No not like that. History repeated itself. The whole fabric of time was reset and we were just sent back to our original places with extra memories." Zackary shook his head in confusion next to me. "Why did that happen then? Why did the time reset?" Yuffie turned her head sharply, pinning me with her gaze. "Hojo destroyed the planet with a virus. He killed everyone with particular cells in their body with a disease called Geostigma. His… _monster_ took over after that and wiped everyone else out. Cloud was wiped out by the virus; I was killed by the monster."

"What about us? Zackary and I. We are both extremely strong; surely we could have combated this monster and virus." Yuffie's eyes turned deadly for a moment. "Zack was dead, he had been for over ten years. He was killed by SOLDIERs working for Hojo. And you… Well sweetie, you _were_ the monster." Zackary slammed his fists down on his knees. "Liar!" Yuffie hissed at him with a tone dripping venom. "I don't lie. Why would I lie, when his face was the last thing I saw on Gaia as I was killed? But besides that, he _was_ Hojo's monster. He isn't now. The Lifestream has protected you both from him. Or else, you'd both be dead already. Be thankful Aeris still has some generous bones in her body. I wouldn't offer the same. After all, her death was your worst evil Sephiroth. It nearly killed Cloud in that life." The words drifted over me, but I was numb to their sting. It was all true. I could just feel it. But I could still sense the Lifestream, clinging desperately to my soul, keeping me as pure as possible.

"It doesn't matter." Yuffie and Zackary stopped arguing and turned shocked to me. "It doesn't matter what did happen, all that matters is what _will_ happen. I refuse to be his puppet. I know very little about this world or what's going on but from here on, I will focus only on the future. I care not about the past."

* * *

**3****rd**** Viewpoint**

"Well this sucks." I have to agree, though I don't say it. We are trekking through the Mithril Mines, avoiding puddles but being soaked by the dripping stalactites. The drips have an acidic feeling on our skin, so I am led to believe my theory on a factory in here is correct. The mako mixing with water certainly will make it bite at exposed flesh. The grunts from above as Deepground slaves toil in the making of more abominations also are a big tip off. "Let's just make this fast, kay?" I nod an affirmative at Aeris and stalk forward, covered by shadows. "Di'd yoo, uhh, ear som'ting?" The words are slurred and obviously from a creature who has never had any education, but they were just enough to put the whole of the Mines on alert for us. Aeris never did know when to keep quiet.


	14. Memories 1

**Listening** - Here Without You by 3 Doors Down (Pretend it's about a guy)

www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?v=wJAIZn7E3VA

**Set about a week after Seph and Zack get taken to the Lifestream. The Aeris in this chapter is the "Living Aeris", closer to the one from the original game, not the split Aeris'.  
**

**R&R please, one of my oneshots is about to get more reviews than this story. Sad since there are about 4,000 extra hits to this story and a month online. I posted said oneshot this morning! D:**

**Memories 1**

**

* * *

  
**

**1****st**** Viewpoint**

"We're sorry son, they never arrived at Junon. We're out looking for them, but remember, this is the General and the Lieutenant General we're talking about here. They can handle just about anything." I nod weakly at the First Class. I understand why he thinks that, but I can feel it. They aren't here anymore. They're gone and I can sense it. They've left Gaia and left me here all alone. I drag myself back to the bedroom and bury myself into the black, silk sheets. The scents of Sephiroth and Zack rise up to comfort me. Tears roll down my cheeks. I'm all alone again. I sob into the pillow and scream. The planet must hate me. That's the only thing possible, why else would it try so hard to give me pain? Soon everyone will be crying and mourning the General and Lieutenant General, but here I will lie, alone and mourning my lovers.

* * *

The official funeral is today. They have finally given up their useless search for something they just won't find. I dress myself in a nice suit and put on a solemn face. Not that it's hard; I haven't smiled since they left. Two empty coffins will be carried out and buried on the ShinRa grounds. Zack's parents are here, mourning their child. Sephiroth only has me to represent family. We will be the first three to pay our respects, dropping flowers at the empty graves. A ShinRa flag, emblazoned with our _oh-so-noble_ logo, will be thrown over each coffin in respect for their service. Heidegger will be the first to speak, throwing out tons of PR bullshit. Oh how they miss their beloved General who will be impossible to replace, never mentioning their ten applicants waiting greedily for the position. Oh how they miss their beloved Lieutenant General and Second in Command who will be impossible to replace, never mentioning how his replacement was chosen only three days after he went missing.

Then Zack's parents will tell some little story of their beloved son. Earning some dabbed eyes and sniffles. Then Hojo will be pushed onto stage, as Sephiroth's closest relative, and made to say something mildly human in that cold, clipped, scientific tone he loves to use. Then he will be ushered off stage to save the show and I will be forced on for the "aw factor" and I will be made to succinctly tell how I miss my beloved best friends, not boyfriends as that is bad for PR, and how I was so amazed that men of such stature even glanced at me. I am the tool to convey how _caring_ ShinRa SOLDIERs are. After all, they saved a lowly cadet and played the hero so well. Finally the President will come on and somehow turn the funeral into a rally to recruit more SOLDIERs and to pay more for the already highway robbery priced electricity. And sadly, the gullible human race will do just that. There will be a tidal wave of new applicants to SOLDIER, and surreptitiously the price of mako energy will rise and people won't pay any mind to it.

I'm so sick of everything. I hate the world without Zack and Sephiroth to make my sun shine. So that is why I am not going to the funeral. I'm an expendable tool anyway. I walk all over the plate, dead to the world. And so it's not shocking that, in the hustle and bustle of Midgar, I am elbowed and trip over the side of the plate. And as the wind rushes passed me, and the ground gets closer, I just smile and let it happen. Why not just let go? I have lost my reason for living in this world, so I should just join my lovers. After all they are the only things that make me capable to face the day. To stand on my own.

It's not shocking that it hurts terribly as I crash through the roof of some building of the slums. My body jerks as it slams into the strangely soft ground. Despite the softness, I can still feel several ribs snap and break. Blood rushes up my throat and I cough, expelling my life fluid onto my lips and neck. My eyes glaze over as my blood stains the earth beneath me. I am amazed that numbness sets in so quickly; I figured dying would hurt more. "Poor thing!" I try to find the source of the voice, but I can't move my head or eyes anymore. I see something pink and brown enter my line of vision, but my eyes don't focus. A pale shape hovers over me, and suddenly the color green envelops me and makes the numbness fade. Pain greets me like an old friend, crushing me in its embrace.

As I wake several hours later, having passed out from the pain, my eyes focus on the woman above me. She is holding me in her lap and singing a song in some ancient tongue. She spots my opens eyes and smiles the smile of a mother. Loving and understanding. I relax in her hold, letting her comfort me and rid me of my sorrows. "Don't be afraid Cloud, you're stronger than this. I know you can survive. Pour your pain into ShinRa, turn it into ambition. Zack and Sephiroth love you dearly; they will be looking over you. Don't fear my love, you will see them again." I smile softly at her, absorbing her words carefully. Flashes of a different time, a different life color my vision. Soft words of love and devotion fill my ears. A name surrounds me and understanding fills me. I know this woman and I know what I must do. ShinRa must die, and it's all up to me now. I must stand once again, for everyone I failed the first time. I must not give up like this. "I will Aeris. I won't let you down twice."


	15. Information

**Listening** - In the End by Linkin Park (Ok so **not a perfect fit** just pay attention to the lyrics:

_Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

But it all comes back to me in the end

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when )

www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?v=5AWbgkRpYwc

**Ok first off, late chapter. Sorry, but exams have been screwing me up. After tomorrow things will be easier. :(**

**Second, I know we were all hoping for a major climax where Z/S meet Cloud... Well you ARE going to get it. ...In five more chapters. :D Thing is, you will see something happen in this chapter that you may think will ruin the big climax, but it won't trust me. Just setting the stage!**

**Third, wow plenty of reviews this time ^_^! This pleases me! Keep it up!  
**

**Robertmarilyn - **Hehe, well it's true he is _technically_ the closest relative. But I agree it's gag worthy. And I'm glad it's intresting, I knew it was going to be weird because stories written in my head always come out strange O_o!

**-Siarafaerie-101-miss - **Update for you! :D

**Nvgurl -**I'm glad you like the story so far, I hope to keep up the good work! and Ta Dah! AN UPDATE! :D

**Spiralgal - **That's ok that you're not in love with it yet, to tell you the truth I'm not in love with it yet either. I have a set vision for what it should be, but getting it out of my head and onto the computer is difficult. I'm trying to improve my writing the best I can and make my ideas seem cohesive. I'm definitely glad that you like the story even if you don't love it yet. I'm hoping to make things better as I go on, I have a feeling that things will improve after I get passed the whole "setting the stage" part and into the actual plot of the fic. It actually has quite a bit more to it than just a Z/S/C love and reunion fic, but the problem is in getting there. I was wondering of you could send me a PM or review with some examples of the things that don't add to the fic? I have been trying to keep those to a minimal because they have caused me problems in past works. If you could do that I would be very thankful! If not, then thank you at least for the review and feedback!

**FFVII - **We'll get there soon and I will try to make the reactions as worth the wait as possible!

**Information**

**

* * *

  
**

**2****nd**** Viewpoint**

Man I have never been happier to get out of a helicopter before! Screw the fear of flying, the fear of spontaneous combustion from angry ninja tops everything. Although it still ranks below the cat. We've been taken to the Palace now. I wish we could've just stayed at the base; I don't want to spend anymore time with this annoying brat of a ninja. Okay so she may be older than I am, but to me she is still a brat. I was beginning to wonder if _anyone_ could be more annoying than her daughter, until she popped in. Not only is she somewhat spastic, but she's got that old bitchy bite. Now I want Zara and the two horny-as-fuck brothers back. The only thing better about this place is the lack of an annoying cat.

Yuffie leads us deeper into the Palace. There are people dropping to kneel left and right as we pass them. It finally feels like Wutai! I turn to Seph with a knowing grin; he has a deep frown on his face as we follow Yuffie. He _hates_ large crowds of people bowing and kneeling. It's not directed at him now, but it quite often times is. It makes him feel like the center of the universe, when I know he would prefer to be at the sidelines for most things. I slip an arm around his waist and walk by his side to keep him calm. Wutai always did throw off his sense of balance and mask of composure. "Hey, everything is cool. No one is going to attack us." Seph nods slightly and turns to face me. "I know that. I just can't shake this feeling of foreboding. I've had it since the battle ended. But oddly enough it feels like the threat, or whatever is making me feel like this, is far away. I just feel like something is going to happen or _has_ happened already. It's kind of like that feeling some people describe as knowing when a loved one has died, even before they are informed."

I frown and think the words over carefully. If it's something real, and with Seph it's a distinct possibility, then we should be getting prepared. A thought strikes me violently and I suddenly rush forward to Yuffie. "Hey you said Cloud was okay right? He isn't out fighting in this war right now is he?!" Yuffie stopped walking and looked at me with a strange expression. "Of course he's fighting in the war dumbfuck. He's leading the campaign on the Eastern Continent! Seriously didn't they tell you _anything_?" Both Seph and I froze on the spot. My blood nearly ran cold from what she said. I lunged forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. People around me gasped and I heard guns being lifted and aimed at me, but I couldn't do more than stare at Yuffie. She didn't react to my movement; instead she waved a hand and called off the guards. I shook her hard. "Please tell me you're lying! He can't be out there! He's just a cadet. He can't… He can't…"

Seph wrapped his arms around me and drew me back into his arms. "Please explain." My body was shaking with fear and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. Just as Yuffie opened his mouth a voice cut her off. "He's fine. I was on the Front less than three weeks ago. Everything was running smoothly. Perhaps, we should finish this conversation in private." All three of us turned to see a casually dressed man. His eyes were piercing crimson and I instantly recognized him as Zara's father. They looked a lot alike. "Hey Vince, darling!" Yuffie voice was suddenly bright and cheerful. She ran out of my grasp and into her husband's arms. "Hello Yuffie."

* * *

**4****th**** Viewpoint**

I watch this new man suspiciously as he leads us into a more private room for discussion. I can't help but feel like we've met before. I want to just play it off as resemblance to Zara, but it's more than that. He holds himself with perfect control and his face is completely neutral. I would have known this man was Turk even if Zara hadn't mentioned it once herself. He must have been trained by Tseng. The man and Yuffie take a seat on one sofa and Zackary and I take a seat on the one across from them. We just stare at each other for a moment but I can feel the tension rolling off of Zackary. He is so worried about Cloud… "You were just about to explain Cloud's situation." Yuffie shakes her head slowly and rubs at her temple.

"I figured you knew _something_. I wouldn't have said what I did in the chopper if I had known you were completely in the dark. You better settle in, I have a long explanation to get out here. Cloud is fine, I already told you that. Yes he is fighting, but the man can take care of himself. You're wrong Zack, he's not a cadet any more. Cloud is a high ranking officer, which I implied during our conversation in the helicopter. You need to put aside your thoughts of Cloud as a child. He is well into adulthood now despite looking as young as ever. Vincent and I can vouch for Cloud's ability on the battle field; he's led us both to victory in both of our lives. Cloud is the only person outside of Vincent I will take an order from; he commands the same amount of respect as I do here. I don't know if you have ever heard of the group AVALANCHE, the anti-ShinRa eco-terrorist group, but Cloud led that group in our last life. Don't give me those shocked looks; ShinRa wasn't always quite so nice. The company almost destroyed the planet, by mining mako, _twice_. They made the mistake of messing with Cloud in our last life and paid for it.

I already told you that Zack died in the last life cycle. I also told you he was shot by SOLDIERs, but what I didn't mention was that Cloud watched it happen. They killed Zack in front of him and he was left alone in the world. Cloud grew up and took on the job of a mercenary. He was hired by AVALANCHE, but when ShinRa captured Aeris, whom he had fallen in love with, he took control of the group and led it to victory against ShinRa. I joined AVALANCHE _after_ they first hit ShinRa and I joined for the chance at killing the Sephiroth from that world. Back then I was still angry about the war and I jumped at the chance to kill the oh-so-famed General. I was sixteen. The Sephiroth back then was insane, driven over the edge by Hojo. He was hell bent on conquering the planet for _Jenova_. She is an alien whose cells can take over the body they are injected into. Sadly both that Sephiroth and you, the current Sephiroth, have huge levels of Jenova cells in your body. The only problem is you aren't the only one any more. Cloud has them too, just like last time, but now he has better protection from the Lifestream.

Vincent also has plenty of Jenova cells, meaning our daughter Zara has them as well. We've done our best to keep her away from any form of Jenova, to prevent the witch from trying to steal her body. The people we are fighting now, the Deepground soldiers, are Hojo and Jenova's puppets. They don't have real minds anymore; they just throw themselves into combat when told. Cannon fodder. Now back to Cloud since he's what you asked about. He's been fighting for Neo-ShinRa for years now. The President trusts him completely and everyone respects him as a person and a fighter."

Zackary quickly interjects with a question. "What do you mean by that? Is he a First Class now? When did that happen? You haven't even told us _how_ he came to fight for Neo-ShinRa after being a… terrorist." Vincent took over the explanation from there.

"Cloud is not a First Class. Cloud is _the_ General of the Neo-ShinRa Army." I could feel the world slow down around me as that sentence set in. I turned my eyes to Vincent, my pupils shrunk to the smallest point possible. It's as if I suddenly became hyper aware of everything going on around me. Zackary's long drawn in breath. The sound of him hitting the back of the couch as he collapsed against it. Yuffie's sigh and Vincent's eyes narrowing. I could hear my own heart pounding in my chest as it finally hit me just how different this world was. To think of Cloud as a _General_ was positively absurd. Cloud was a small, average cadet. He was destined to graduate to SOLDIER and perhaps make it as far as Second Class, as cruel as it may sound I never expected him to advance further. It was as if someone had told me my job was being given to such a cadet. But I never looked down on Cloud for that lack of ability; I had just accepted it as a fact about my lover. If I looked down on every person weaker than myself, I would be a very lonely man.

"Surely you must be joking. I can believe perhaps First Class, maybe even a Major. But I can't accept the idea of Cloud as a General, let alone the General of the army." Vincent raised and eyebrow and leaned forward slowly. "I dare you to find one hint of a joke in what I just said. I can assure you Cloud is indeed the General, and if you plan on going to Aquene you will be seeing him and plenty of people who answer to him. You are going to have to accept what I just told you, and I know it won't be easy. Cloud and I are particularly good friends, he has told me of how he was when he was a cadet and I will tell you now he is nothing like that anymore. Cloud is grown up and you two are still fairly young. You've been missing for over twenty four years, and things have changed."

Zackary let out a shaky breath that sounded suspiciously full of emotion. I turned to my dark-haired lover and felt my heart clench painfully in my chest. There were tear tracks down Zackary's cheeks and though he wasn't sobbing yet it was obvious he was in emotional anguish. I wrapped him up in my arms and pulled him to my chest as the dam broke. "This can't be! This can't be real, Seph. Twenty four years? Think of how long he's been alone! He won't even remember us, let alone want to be with us anymore. How could Aeris do this to us? She ruined our chance at happiness. He must hate us!" I held him close through the tear-filled words. I leaned down and pressed my lips to the shell of his ear. "Shh… Don't worry Zackary, he loves us. He wouldn't just forget about us. I promise things will be fine. Everything is going to be okay, love." He nodded even though the trembling didn't stop. Zackary and Cloud had always been so close.

Even though the majority of my attention was focused on Zackary, I still caught the look Vincent and Yuffie exchanged. I made a mental note to ask about it later away from Zackary. A knock brought us all out of the tight bubble we had formed around our group. Vincent frowned but responded anyway. "Yes?" A moment of silence followed before a young girl, Costa del Solian by the look of it, entered. She was dressed in a blue shirt with fishnet sleeves and navy military fatigues. "Hey guys! Just reporting in on the frontlines!" Yuffie grinned at the girl. "Hey Angelina, sweetheart! Hopefully you have good news for us, we certainly need it. And if you are looking around for Zara, she's in Kaire with the boys." I recognized the name from Zara's argument with Xene in Kaire so I filed her face away to match the name. She smiled brightly and gave a thumbs up. "Well I take it as good news! Cloud's moving on the mines! Him and Aeris have already infiltrated and soon enough that place will be nothing but smoke! He'll be out of there and on his way home before the end of the week! Cid sent me right over to relay the news!"

Zackary raised his head in confusion, but unfortunately it was too late as the girl bounced out of the room cheerfully after her message was delivered. "Well that means you'll be on your way to Aquene soon. As soon as we have confirmation, you'll be transported there to see Cloud. You can work everything out with him, we've told you enough for tonight."


	16. Destruction

**Listening -**Sail Away by The Rasmus (I love this song)

**Trying a new way of listing the url. Not adding (dot) or (slash) anymore. Just spaces.**

www. youtube .com /watch?v=NbxxCMkwAoQ

**Sorry for lateness! D: **

**Nvgurl**- I know, but Zack's always been the more emotional one out of the two. (i.e. When Zack cried over Angeal's death in Crisis Core). Thanks for the review! :D

**Spiralgal**- Thank you for the constructive criticism! I like to work on my writing and improve! I understand what you meant about certain flat places and it's mostly because I need filler to get through the chapter. And there is a reason Ryuu and Xene are all about sex, but we'll address that later :D. I wish you luck on your story by the way! I really appreciate the help, thank you very much for that and reading this little story of mine. I'm glad you like my pic too ^_^!

**IX-tsukuyomi-XI**- ^_^ Thank you for the review! We'll get there in just a few more chapters on that meeting!

**Destruction**

* * *

**3rd Viewpoint**

It took all of about thirty seconds for that initial grunt to find us. Even less for us to cut him down. Sadly the disgusting gurgle of his body sliding off my sword was enough to give away our position. Luckily this wasn't a stealth mission. "Get'em!" Aeris growled menacingly and for a moment I had to remind myself that I was on her team. The first wave of monsters followed the first sub-human creature. I hadn't even raised my sword when several bolts of lightning cut them down. I turned back to Aeris to see her smirking with a yellow-golden Ciel in hand.

"Keep moving Gen." I roll my eyes at her and turn back around. We walk deeper into the mines as quietly as possible. The grunts and guards already know we're here so there is no point in giving out our position again. We have to maneuver upwards towards the noise. I see a strong column of rock, thick enough to hold our weight but thin enough for us to get our arms around. A quick survey lets me know that there is indeed a ledge above us that leads into a new cavern. I approach it and find that climbing the pillar will be even easier as there were deep notches carved in like a ladder. I waved the affirmative to Aeris and began to climb as fast as possible. She followed close behind. When we reached the top we jumped off onto the ledge and started down the new tunnel.

"This place smells _horrible_. Don't even try to deny that one Cloud. It stinks. I can't wait to slaughter a couple ugly motherfuckers and get out of here." I snort slightly and shake my head. Aeris has a way of broadcasting all of her thoughts for the world to hear, especially me. I have to agree though; this place smells like putrid mako and decaying entrails. The sound of toiling grunts was enough to tell me we'd reached our destination. Close to the wall and hidden in shadows, we watched the orc-like monsters of Hojo's design carry mako to machines and work along the main machine that resembled a conveyer-belt. One machine pumped out several types of mako and Jenova monsters and the other was 'refueling' the Deepground soldiers with mako.

The soldiers screamed in agony as the liquid death was pumped into them. A vision of a stark white lab, a flash of green, white hot pain, an overly confident scientist, Zack's voice, and Sephiroth's eyes filled with insanity flashed inside my head. I put a hand to my temple and resisted the urge to groan in pain. These visions of the past could be triggered by the weirdest things. I still haven't learned to completely control or limit them yet. They like to strike me whenever they please. It was the Lifestream's way of reminding me I had a mission and a goal to avoid the things in the vision. I shook off the latest one and sat back up to continue watching. My brain kicked into General mode to calculate the best way to handle this mess. We need to destroy all of the monster, soldiers, and the machinery.

The machinery had to go first. That would limit the number of monsters we have to deal with and leave the majority of the Deepgrounds weak without mako. If their accelerated pace was anything to go by, they were already expecting the attack. "Use a bolt to cut the power on the machines Aeris." She nodded and I could see the nearest guard turn toward my voice. It was time to move. She lifted Ciel slightly and it started to glow yellow again, the light was enough to alert everyone in the room but it didn't matter anymore. Ciel cut the machines off with one powerful blast and then the attack began. I could barely lift First Tsurugi before I got a face full of claws and teeth. A mutated Ark Dragon decided to be the first one to die. I swung and sliced it neatly in half. Aeris smirked and dove forward, dismembering ten monsters with one great arc.

I popped out Sidewinder and used it as a quick blocking tool. I cut my way through several weak 'newborn' monsters and reached the pool of Deepgrounds. They were a bit smarter but not smart enough to run. They summoned up their weapons and attacked. I used the flat side of First Tsurugi to block the bullets and when they ran out I charged. I cut them down before they could finish reloading and moved on to the next small group. Aeris used a flame-storm from Ciel to destroy some huge Castanets. Distracted by her fight I didn't see the Deepground soldier dive towards me with a blade. I turned around in time to be slashed across the creek, but before the blade was even out of my flesh I had decapitated the soldier. Aeris caught the scent of my blood and tossed a potion my way. I caught it over my shoulder and poured it quickly down my throat.

The potions were for the pain and nothing more, the wound was already stitching itself back together before I had even opened the potion bottle. Quite the demoralizer for these Deepgrounds as they suddenly decided they wanted to live. I let them get all of about ten feet before slashed out and cut them all in two. Aeris wolf-whistled and I smirked slightly. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy my job. I've never been a pacifist and AVALANCHE just bred a love of fighting and swordplay into me. My adversity to violence comes when fighting other humans, Deepground soldiers don't even count anymore.

It took under an hour to clear out the cave, massacring everything we came across. Hojo wouldn't be pleased when he received this report, that is, _if_he received this report. For the couple of soldiers who escaped they had to deal with Zoloms in the marshes to get to their small base, Daril, several miles away. "Well that went as well as expected. Sooner or later it will be Nibelheim that looks like this!" I smiled at Aeris' enthusiasm. She's been spending too much time with Zack. The walk out of the mines was easier than the walk in, we didn't have to cover our tracks or be quiet anymore. Our motorcycles were waiting right outside the mines, and we wasted no time in heading back to the trenches. We'd let the cleanup crew deal with mess later.

The roar of victory as we approached the Neo-ShinRa camp was deafening. The troops were excited to be on their way home now. We'd be in Aquene in two, maybe three days. I know Reno and Rufus are probably out of their mind by now. They may be able to take care of each other for a little while, but it eventually gets to them to be without good sex for a long period of time. Reno refuses to let Rufus top, and so I'm the one who has to do that. Besides I miss them both. I miss my sons too; Ryuu and Xene always seem so much older every time I come home. Zack is in Gongaga, training some of the new kids, so he'll be home soon too. It won't be a long break, but some time off, no matter how long, is a necessity. I can only hold so much on my shoulders hero or not.

"Good job sir! You showed those Gaia-damned Deepgrounds!" I nodded and smiled at the happy female SOLDIER. The SOLDIERs were always cheerful when a victory came our way, and rarely did they ever get cocky. Our SOLDIERs were just well trained and disciplined. We make sure to prepare them for real life and war. Unlike the original ShinRa, we take pride in making _everyone_a SOLDIER. Maybe life would have been easier if things had been like that in the old ShinRa, then people (like me) wouldn't be left in the dust to breed contempt and hatred. But that would have just cost too much _money_and we all know how ShinRa Sr. loved his money.

**

* * *

**

2**nd**** Viewpoint**

Seph held me well into the night trying to calm me down. I felt so weak curled up in his arms like a baby. If it was anyone else it wouldn't have been so bad. I never wanted to seem weak to Sephiroth. He was my _idol_, yes maybe we were lovers, but I still looked up to him as a figure of bravery and power. I didn't want him to see me at my worst, it wasn't like a SOLDIER. But he held on anyway, whispering words of comfort and encouragement into my ear. He kissed my tears away and soothed me as best as he could. I knew it was hard for him; he'd never had anyone do this for him before.

It was a couple hours after I had finally worn myself out and calmed down that I started to think things over. Seph and I lay in bed together, side by side. I mulled over the whole Aeris thing, that girl from before said Aeris was infiltrating with Cloud. What did that mean? Was she alive too? Why would she be _infiltrating _anything? It was odd but I brushed it off in favor of thinking about Cloud. What did he look like now? Was he strong? He had to be to be the General. A small spark of pride bloomed at that idea. I had trained Cloud. I trained a General! I smiled to myself and continued on. How old did that make Cloud? He was sixteen back then… So twenty four plus sixteen… I sat straight up as it clicked. Cloud was a _forty year old man_! "Seph!!!"

Seph opened his eyes and looked at me with a confused expression. The expression darkened to worry as he took in my strained appearance. "Cloud is _forty_! Cloud is _old_!" Seph frown slightly and sat up with me. He had that look of deep concentration on his face. I buried my face in my hands groaned. My baby chocobo was an old baby chocobo! I gasped like a dying fish. He could be _bald_! What if that soft downy hair of his was falling out? What if that pretty blond color had faded to gray? What if he had lots of wrinkles? Oh Shiva! How old does that make me? Forty two! I'm an old guy too! Seph was jostled out of his concentration as I rushed to the bathroom. He followed me close behind but I wasn't too concerned with that. I ran in front of the mirror and leaned in close. I couldn't spot any winkles or gray hair yet so I sighed in relief.

"Calm down Zackary. I'm sure Cloud isn't… too different. He looked much younger than sixteen when he was that age so maybe he looks much younger than forty. His appearance isn't our main concern. He is still the Cloud we know and love… Just older. He must be in good shape if he is still in combat at forty. So relax. That's not our only problem anyway. Do you remember how Ryuu and Xene mentioned their father was the General of the Army? Wouldn't that make Cloud…" Holy Shiva. I turned towards Seph horrified. Cloud slept with a Turk and a ShinRa and created those two? Gaia no wonder Xene looks and sounds so much like him. But a _Turk_? And a _ShinRa_? What was he thinking?! He should have known better than to get wrapped up with them! This is so wrong! How can this even be real?

"I can't believe this! This is just so fucked up! I'm closer in appearance to Cloud's sons than I am to him! This is so weird and disturbing and evil and… wrong!" Seph shook his head and pulled me into an embrace. I pushed out my bottom lip and pouted as best I could, that was always Cloud's forte after all. Seph leant down and kissed me softly. He pulled me back into the bedroom with him, kissing all over my face and neck as he did so. I moaned quietly and let myself be led back to bed. Seph always knows just the right course of action.


	17. Memories 2

**Listening -** Stressin' by Adema

www. youtube .com /watch?v=GDszGYmXnjE

**This is the convenient killing off of AVALANCHE members! Forgive me Jessie fans! This is well after the first memories, so Cloud is 21 here.**

**Kit572 -** Wouldn't anyone be XD?

**IX-tsukuyomi-XI** - =D He's got a streak or two in him.

**Black Secret -** :D Glad you're liking it already from the warnings page!

**Aniset** - :hearts: Thank you for the info! I love to build my fics off of facts and I try to get them as accurate as possible! So I love getting help from my readers! Thank you again!

**Memories 2**

* * *

**1****st**** Viewpoint**

"Why should I believe that some stuck up little First Class SOLDIER wants to help AVALANCHE out? I don't trust ya. You look like the kind of guy to turn around stab us in our backs at the first chance." I didn't react to his words from my place against the wall. If Barret wanted to rant he could rant, it wasn't my place to stop him. He'd come to trust me in time, just like the first time. It didn't matter if the group lacked Tifa or Aeris; we had enough power right here. Perhaps Tifa would join in time anyway, after she worked through her anger and hurt towards me. For now she was in Nibelheim looking after her aging father.

We're set to blow up the first reactor tonight, after that it will just be a matter of time before I can gain control of AVALANCHE again. Unfortunately for Barret I need to lead the group to get us where we need to be to destroy ShinRa. We've got an extra bit of help that I hadn't mentioned to the Barret in the interview, Reno was doing some espionage for me and Rufus was already planning his father's assassination. Yuffie and Vincent were rallying Wutai into a secret war against ShinRa. Cid was assembling an airstrike, despite not even knowing what happened in the last life.

* * *

"I can't believe it's over! It's finally over!" The other members of AVALANCHE celebrate behind me, but I can't join in. ShinRa just fell and Rufus has taken over, declaring the usage of mako will be ended. They all assume it's because Rufus was afraid, but they don't know half of what's going on. Especially why we are barreling down the highway towards Nibelheim. I can celebrate when she's dead, then it will all be ok. Until then I can't loosen up, I can't slow down. They all think I'm insane but none of them know what could happen if she is still alive. I should have waited until Hojo flat-lined. I _never_ should have left him even partially alive. Reno caught him pulling himself back together on surveillance and he called the Tsviets to help him. They left the building quickly and apparently set a course for Nibelheim. They have motorcycles, much faster than the hunk of metal I'm stuck with.

"Lighten up Cloud! We did it and now the planet will be fine!" It may have been rude but I brushed Jessie off. She pouted slightly next to me in the passenger seat. "Oh come on Cloud. You don't need to be a hardass twenty-four seven. We all know you're the big bad ex-SOLDIER, so you don't have to keep up that façade. Show the real you for once! And why the hell are you trying to kill us all with that speed? Are you that eager to get back to Nibelheim for that girl _Tifa_ or whatever? Why don't you ever pay attention to anyone else? She can't be that great. She didn't even want to help us! I've been here all along, and don't tell me you don't notice! I've been trying to show you how much I care from the beginning!" Jessie continued to rant on some more, making my mood increasingly sour.

"And another thing… Holy Fuck!" My attention was drawn back in to see dark plumes of smoke rising up from my hometown. I slammed my foot down on the accelerator. My heart was already going at an inhuman pace; the fear was almost too much for me to take. I may have lost my mother in my last life on Gaia, but I never thought I could handle it twice. As we approached the town I could see hundreds of soldiers dressed in blue forming a line to keep us out. I cursed under my breath and slammed on the break. The van we were travelling in screeched with the force needed to break from such a high speed. Everyone in the truck was jostled around harshly and the van spun. It was then I realized I had probably just killed everyone else in the car.

We slammed into the line of soldiers and kept going into the flaming town. We crashed into the inn and the burning building collapsed on us. The mako kept me from breaking anything but a quick survey told me not everyone else was that lucky. Barret was alive and groaning, looking worse for wear but not too injured. Biggs was bleeding heavily but alive. Wedge was unfortunate. His head hung at an odd angle and his tongue was lolling to the side. He was most assuredly dead. I looked to my side to see a horrible sight. Jessie hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, choosing instead to sit sideways on the seat. It looked like her head had slammed against the window and shattered it. A large piece of glass stuck straight up out of her skull and all her limbs were broken, her right hand amputated. I closed my eyes and looked away. Now was no time to mourn the dead.

Within the next few minutes I hauled us three survivors from the car. It was still burning and we needed to get away. I threw Biggs over my shoulder and tried to lead Barret away. He was stumbling and I finally noticed his broken leg. "Just get him outta here Spiky. Get!" I frowned at Barret but followed the order; I could already smell the fire nearing the gas tank. I carried Biggs as far away as possible and we were luckily far enough away from the building that when it blew we survived. Biggs awoke from his unconscious state to tell me one thing. "Run Cloud. There aren't any survivors here. Run." He fell dead in my arms, from blood loss. But he was right, there were no survivors here. So when the ShinRa helicopter flew over head, Reno commanding me over the microphone to get in, I grabbed onto the rope ladder and let them take me away. I put my head in my hands, but the tears refused to come. Just another failure in a line of pathetic failures.


	18. Excitement

**Listening -**The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls (Melody and tone rather than specific lyrics)

www. youtube .com /watch?v=htqN4ttvXlM

**LATE: It's vacation for me, and I've been so busy lately! I actually have more time to write when I have less time at home! Weird huh? SO many reviews this time though. Yay! Cid is intro-ed in this chapter, so beware foul language! This is mostly a filler chapter, to get us to Aquene. This chapter is very rough, forgive errors please!**

**Death-of-Penguins-and-Zannah- **I'm glad you liked it! I have it all planned, so this WILL get finished. It just takes time to get it out and onto the computer! I'm glad you like my OC's, I try to keep them as Mary-Sue like as possible. I also plan so many details for OC's, making sure they all have a story. Thank you so much for the review and feedback!

**DarkEra'Ssnow- **I'm so excited it drew you in that much! Hopefully I can continue to dish out good material for you to read! Thank you for the review!

**FFVII- **I'm glad you like the new Aeris ^_^, but I know how weird it is. It's weird to write, because I love Aeris in the game too! I wanted her to show just how toxic the Jenova cells are. She becomes very important soon and then her character will begin to really develop.

**unluckyNumber13- **I'm glad you like the story. It's pretty confusing right now, but it's gets clearer as motives and other things appear. The lovers will meet soon by the way :D! Thank you so much for the review!

**SanctumSyte- **I'm glad you like it so far :D! The reunion will change everything, BUT it will also open new doors! Yay for plots! Thank you for the review!

**Wintersheart1766- **^_^ Thank you for reading my story. About the warnings, I have been considering ditching them... They are a bit over the top, so instead of ditching them I may just shorten and narrow it to the main warnings (i.e. Yaoi). Thank you for the advice and review!

**Absentminded Dreamer 1310- **Yay for intense confusing stories! :D And I have more on the way soon, things are heating up after this filler chapter. I'm looking forward to the questions and feedback! Thank you so much for the review!

**Excitement**

**

* * *

**

4th Viewpoint

It was fairly simple to calm Zackary down. He, like many males, is easily distracted by sex. It was still quite the strange night. Zackary has been reacting so emotionally to things lately. I will be happy when we can finally just see Cloud again, so that Zackary won't be so upset anymore. It's starting to take its toll on my happy lover. I turn my head and look at Zackary; he's asleep curled up next to me. His face is serene, but not the way it was back when Cloud would be pressed between us. I brush my hand through his hair and sigh to myself. Cloud is a forty year old married father in charge of the Army. If there was anything I wasn't expecting it would be the current state of things.

A knock at the door startled me out of my musings. Zackary didn't awake, so I slipped out of bed and walked to the door. I opened it up to see a grinning Ryuu and Xene. "Guess what?!" I frowned at the two jubilant teenagers. Ryuu frowned at me slightly. "Jeez okay I guess you're not a morning person then, Cupcake. Well we just got clearance to go home; we're leaving on the Highwind today!" My eyes opened quite a bit wider at this revelation. I wasn't expecting this so soon, especially when we were informed that Cloud was going to be infiltrating something only yesterday. He must have been working very fast to already be done since we need his permission to go to Aquene.

"Are you sure? So soon? Cloud has returned to the city?" Ryuu and Xene looked a bit shocked at my mention of Cloud. "How did you know we were waiting on him?" I frowned again and looked at them both levelly. "I know you are Cloud's sons. I pieced things together on my own." Xene frowned but nodded slowly in my direction. "Yeah we are. Cloud is our father. He is also the General of Neo-ShinRa, but I'm sure you already know that by now. He just finished up on the Front and he's already back in Aquene. He flew back after he destroyed the Deepground hold in the Mythril Mines. He was informed of the fact that you two are back, so he's got some time to think that over. He didn't seem… too surprised. But Father has a way of keeping that stuff quiet from everyone else. It'll all be up to how he reacts when you guys see each other again."

Xene suddenly took on a whole new level of seriousness and I even found myself fighting the urge to backup. "I figured I'd say this when we got to Aquene, but now is as good a time as ever since you already know about our Father. I understand you guys have some history, Father has mentioned you both in a good light. But I want you and Zack to understand in complete certainty. He is _our_ father. He is Reno and my Dad's _husband_. He isn't up for grabs anymore. I know my Father cares about you both, but he is an honorable man and won't leave us. I don't want to ruin any chance for a friendship between you and Zack and us and our Father, I just figured it would be best to tell you this and let you explain it to Zack. I'm sorry for that speech, but I just wanted to make sure everyone understood what was going on here. I like you and Zack, you're both good guys, but I'm a Neo-ShinRa General and the son of the President. I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel."

Neither Xene nor Ryuu said anything more as they left. I'm sure I was glaring quite viciously in their direction… Even though he was right. It isn't our place to disrupt their family, despite loving Cloud as much as we do. I wondered when I let myself get wrapped up in that fantasy… I really believed it would just go back to how it was. I shake my head to clear it and return to the bedroom. Zackary was still sleeping peacefully in the same place as before. I slid in next to him and placed my hand on his head softly. "Mmm…" I smiled slightly at Zackary's waking noises. Cloud always used to make fun of him for it. A small droplet fell from my face and landed on Zackary's cheek. With a sigh, I rubbed the moisture out of my eyes. No need to worry Zackary with my own emotions, he already has too much to think about.

"Time to get up Seph?" His voice was full of sleep and adorably mumbled. "Yes Zackary. Time to wake up." He pouted slightly but sat up anyway. He yawned quite loudly and stretched his arms above his head before collapsing back into my lap. I smiled down at the bed-headed SOLDIER, he was such a child sometimes. "We're going to Aquene today. So we need to get up and take a shower." That statement got him moving, and I suddenly found myself being dragged unceremoniously into the shower. The water was turned on and we were bombarded with freezing water, due to which Zackary yelped and leapt out of the shower. I was left under the cold stream, of course, and Zackary looked at me like some sort of lost pup before tugging me out of the water as well. "Ist c-coold-d!" I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'No, really?'.

**

* * *

**

2**nd**** Viewpoint**

Luckily after the incident with the shower, we got moving at a better pace. I couldn't help the bubbly atmosphere I was radiating, after all I was finally gonna get to see my Chocobo-head! I've missed him so much lately, and I think I just need to cuddle with that soft downy little head of his. Seph was wearing a particularly cheerful face as well today. I may be dog-tired, but I can summon up demonic levels of enthusiasm when necessary. Angeal was groaning somewhere in the Lifestream I'm sure.

We didn't have much with us, so we didn't have much to pack either. Just our swords and the clothes on our backs. Ryuu and Xene met us around mid-morning and led us out to some huge field. They had quite a bit more to carry, which meant they were going on leave. I couldn't help but feel happy for them despite the fact that they were a bit annoying at times. I guess it came from having Reno and Rufus as _mothers_. No Ma to smack them for bad behavior. I turned my eyes skyward and said a quick prayer to the planet that this reunion goes well. I really want to be able to grab and cuddle Cloud again. If only as platonic gesture, we were always friends after all. I let my mind slip into musings as we waited for whatever vehicle was on its way to pick us up.

The time dragged on for about an hour before some ungodly machine literally dropped out of the sky. I just gaped like a dying fish at the _huge_ airship in front of us. Xene and Ryuu seemed excited by the appearance of the behemoth, but I was kind of skeptical. Helicopters were light and sort of made sense… How in Shiva's name was _this thing_ supposed to get off the ground and carry me safely over hundreds of miles?! Seph must have been looking at me as the terror set in, because he was quick to put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be fine Zackary. These ships are built by geniuses who know what they are doing." The words did little to calm my fears, especially when some extremely loud blond guy came strutting out of the belly of the beast, throwing curses out left and right.

"Alright you pathetic mules! Get my baby here fueled up to go, and be snappy about it dammit! I wanna get the fuck out of here before that storm comes rolling in, so get up and move you little bastards. An' remember, scratch this baby and I'll have yer Gaia-damned head!" The man came stalking towards our group and I shrunk slowly behind Seph. "You must be Strife's little _friends_. Cid Highwind, don't forget it. I'll be takin' you to Aquene. This is _my_ Airship, Shera, and you'll do good to treat me an' her with a lot of fuckin' respect. I built this girl, and if you screw with _anything_ I'll kill ya. The twerps here can testify." Ryuu grinned and pulled Cid into a one-armed hug. Xene snickered and joined in. "Yeah I would avoid scratching Shera, or you'll end up on the wrong end of Uncle Cid's Venus Gospel!" The three laughed heartily as I pondered the Uncle Cid part. This guy wasn't related to Cloud or Rufus right? They were all blond…

"When we were kids our parents would leave us with Cid pretty often if they needed to get work down. Cid's wife, Shera, loves kids and was always happy to watch us. After a couple years we started to pick up Cid's foul mouth. Father still holds it against him." They all laughed again in unison. "Yer dad and I go way back boys! I've been there for _years,_ he may hold it against me, but I got plenty ammo. You should have seen this time in Wall Market with the dress! Cloud makes a pretty attractive lady if I may say so!" It must have been an inside joke because they all suddenly started laughing even louder and gasping for air. I made a mental note to ask Cloudy about the dress though, quite the interesting concept after all.

"Could we get moving perhaps?" Cid stopped laughing abruptly and glared at Seph. "Now listen here. I run this airship, so fuck off, got it? When I say we're ready to go, is when we're ready to go! Now shut your damned mouth!" Seph frowned in disgust at the man, but otherwise kept silent. I was slightly impressed of course. Not many people were brave enough to scream orders and profanities at Seph. None the less the ship was finished being fueled in the next five minutes, after which we were rushed onboard. I clung to Seph like a cat as we got settled in inside the main room of the ship. He wrapped an arm around me and shielded my face from the _huge_ windows. Man I hate to fly. I chose after a few minutes to catch up on my lost sleep from last night. And all was going well for the first part of the journey to Aquene.

Three hours into flight I was rudely awakened by something heavy being dropped on my lap. I peeked out of one eye and was displeased to find Lynx staring at me. "Meep." I lifted my head and glared at Ryuu and Xene who were playing cards across from Seph and I. "Why didn't you drown this thing?" Xene huffed slightly and Ryuu smirked. "It's our pet, dumbass. We aren't going to drown it! You're starting to sound like Father. He gets annoyed with them easily too, but they love him regardless." Lynx purred happily as he spread his fur all over my shirt with his rubbing up against me. I snuck out a hand and grabbed the furpuff. A quick maneuver had the little demon purring in _Seph's_ lap. At least he can just brush the fur off his leather, I have to wash mine!

"Come over to the window's! You can see Aquene from here!" I sighed and moved cautiously over to the large windows, standing far enough back to see and be safe at the same time. Down below was a sprawling blue city. My eyes widened at the sheer size of it! It was enormous! Nestled between two mountain ranges and encased in some sort of temperate-climate bubble that apparently kept the city from freezing in the extreme northern temperatures. Forgetting about the height and the annoying cat, I smiled softly and thought to myself. Here we are Cloud!


	19. Off Duty

**Listening - **Far Away by Nickelback (Perfect)

www. youtube .com /watch?v=XyQDkMwjE1U

**Late again, but I might write a second chapter today. :D First C/Re/Ru action yet!**

**Death-of-Penguins-and-Zannah -** ^_^ Yay! Hehe, glad to serve!

**Absentminded Dreamer 1310 -** Zack is pretty immature himself, so he probably is applying the same standard to Cloud. There will be difference between how Cloud handles the news and how he handles the meeting. Seeing them again will be a real shock, even if he thinks he's prepared. For the specifics you'll have to wait two more chapter for the meeting ^_^! The ending of this story will be neither happy nor sad, but kind of a medium. The sequel will have the "true" ending, and don't worry it won't be "end-of-the-world-depressing". Everyone on the planet wants Hojo dead, he's pretty much carrying on where Sephiroth failed in the game. Trying to conquer the world and become a God. Only this time, everyone knows it's happening. That's why the Neo-ShinRa army is ten times bigger than the original ShinRa army. We'll have to see where the sequel goes to find out about his death. :D I know where it's going, I have it all written down on two sheets of paper! 84 chapters with MW and the sequel combined.

**Lapse - Raevn -** :D It will be fun! The meeting will actually happen in two more chapters, I think I may have typoed that it was sooner in an earlier chapter. BUT Zack and Sephiroth actually land in the next chapter and meet someone else of particular note! Thanks for the review and support!

**FFVII -** :( Yep it's kind of depressing for them right now, but things will cheer up eventually!

**Off-duty**

**

* * *

**

**3rd Viewpoint**

Coming home was a very sweet experience. I've been away so long, that every time I come back it's like it's been years. Ryuu and Xene are just a little taller, Reno and Rufus are a little more desperate for contact, the army has grown in leaps in bounds. Every single time. But this time was different. This time I came home to find out the world has stopped turning. Zack and Sephiroth are _alive_. How could this be possible? Are they the same? Are they spies for Hojo? Clones? So many questions come to mind, but they all end up erased. I'd contemplate them further if I could just get past the initial fact. They _can't_ be alive. It's ridiculous. It has to be a trap of some sort. Something to make me weaker so Deepground can break through my defenses.

Laying in bed I raise my hands to rub at my eyes. I've been feeling my age lately. Maybe Hojo didn't make me right. That'd be laughable, the man may be crazy but he's a good scientist. "Mmm…" I turn on my side to look at Reno. They were so happy to see me. Rufus lay on the other side of me, an arm draped over my waist. They weren't very happy to hear my former lovers were alive and well. I can't blame them, but appreciate their attempts at being understanding. We've been together so long, and through so much. I could never imagine leaving them, and yet I can't help but feel that little bubble of hope inside me rise when I think about Zack and Sephiroth. I honestly should be smarter than this. Jenova is crafty and it's not unheard of for her to create a Sephiroth clone. But then why would Zack be there? Is Hojo thinking that far ahead?

Aside from all that, they're already on their way here. So soon enough the questions will be answered. But it won't be pretty. Neither Aeris nor the reincarnated Zack will be happy to see Sephiroth. Both hold solid grudges, not that I blame them, they were betrayed and killed after all. We don't know if they can be trusted yet. When Rufus informed me that Ryuu, Xene, and Zara were in a close vicinity of them I had a small breakdown. I couldn't stop worrying, and even now I'm still worried that Sephiroth will turn on them and kill my sons. I wouldn't be able to take it, I'd snap. Ryuu and Xene are my _babies_. Teenage, crude, fighters aside they will always be the small bundles of life that I created.

"You're thinking too hard, babe." I let a smile grace my face as Reno pops an eye open. He pouts just enough to coax me into kissing him. He smiles into the kiss and lets me dominate it easily. Reno may be pushy towards other people, but for me he'll practically melt.

"Good morning, Reno. Did you sleep well?" Reno sat up slightly and licked his wet lips. His smirk was enough to warn me of the imminent attack. Still I raised an eyebrow as he threw off the covers and launched himself into my lap. His arms wound around my neck and he pressed close, eyes gleaming with mischief that all these years couldn't smother. He licked a long trail up my neck, causing me to growl lightly. His hands tangled in my hair and brought me in for a deep kiss. We were twining our tongues as I felt Rufus stir and begin to follow Reno's lead. He pressed his lips just beneath my ear and released a hot puff of air. I stifled a shiver that would only encourage him if I let it out. Reno didn't give me much time to think as he quickly switched tactics, dipping down to kiss Rufus as he proceeded to latch on to my earlobe. I groaned low as they both attacked my very sensitive ear.

"We slept fine, babe." The words were low and hot in my ear. They set me off, turning me on beyond belief. I flipped Reno beneath me, and pulled Rufus closer to pin him. It was like a ritual. Every time I get back from the Front, we end up reconnecting for days. It's a wonder they haven't gotten pregnant again, luckily the doctor is actually working in those labs, and not experimenting on humans, and has created a form of birth control for both of them. Reno moaned hoarsely as I ravished his throat, already preparing him for the next act. Reno always goes first, so we can both shower Rufus with attention. Reno's not particularly tight at the moment as I stretch him much more rapidly than usual, it's only been a couple hours since our last round. What can I say? I'm off duty.

The lubricant is standard, none of us in the mood for anything kinky right now, but Reno doesn't seem to mind as I push in. "Fuck! It's been awhile, Cloud." I smirk down at Reno as he moans deliciously. Rufus places his head on Reno's shoulder and kisses his collarbone.

"It's been four hours Reno." Reno shot Rufus a hard look, but quickly turned his attention back to me where it should be as I slammed into him. He cries out desperately and claws at my shoulders. I don't mind the pain, it adds a certain humanness to this routine. All these years and I still enjoy every moment, every second, every cry, every smile, every shout, every tear. This runs through my head as I continue to pleasure Reno, paying plenty of attention to his prostate. They're both still so beautiful to me; I'd never get tired of being with them. Reno keeps crying out loudly, urging me on, driving me deeper. I lean down to kiss him, locking our lips tightly together. He'll taste like cigarettes and cinnamon forever, I swear.

He shudders, spilling himself all over our stomachs. I press my lips to his forehead, whispering my love to him before following him over the edge. He whimpers as I fill him, half in delight, half in need. "I love you Cloud!" I capture his lips again, sealing it like a promise. Rufus kissed Reno's temple softly, sending his own love to Reno. I'm always so amazed to see the strong First in Command Turk and the stoic President of Neo-ShinRa at their tenderest moments. I pulled out of Reno slowly, careful not to make him too sore. He still moaned slightly in pain, and I took the time to kiss his forehead again in apology.

Lifting Reno up slowly and moving him off to one side of the bed, I quickly pulled Rufus into Reno's former spot. Reno rolled over and started to kiss Rufus all over and purr in delight at Rufus' pleased reactions. "Reno stop teasing me! Mmm." Reno, of course, responded to the plea with more teasing. He licked up and down Rufus' neck, paying lots of attention to his Adam's apple. I started paying attention to Rufus' jawline, sucking softly on the skin. Rufus was writhing beneath our attentions. Reno was the one to start preparing him, using sharp, sadistic thrusts that he knows Rufus loves. As they kissed it became a war of tongues, superior in life against superior in bed. Reno won, as usual, and proceeded to mark Rufus' neck in victory. Rufus never seems to mind the love bites, and he never covers them with a collar.

Rufus was prepared much quicker than Reno, due to a much more masochistic form of preparation. I once again covered my newly hardened length in lube, applying it liberally. Rufus bucked his hips forward impatiently to hurry me along. "I'm waiting Cloud."

With a smirk I finished and replied. "Your wish is my command, _sir_." I slammed into him very hard, he likes the pain. Rufus hissed loudly in pleasure and annoyance, he hates being called sir. I can feel him lean up and claw his nails down my back. I just smile and kiss him softly, this part is only a phase, he'll be a puddle by the end. Greeted by his hips nudging backwards, I pulled out just to thrust back in and pound against Rufus' prostate. This drew a soft cry from his pale throat. Reno was ecstatic and kissed Rufus roughly to drink in the cry. Reno's hands danced over Rufus' chest, pinching and twisting his sensitive nipples to the pace of my thrusting. Rufus' desperate movements, the way he twisted his ass around as I thrust in only further stimulated my already sensitive member. It was a good thing Rufus never took as long as Reno.

A few more well placed jams toward his prostate and Rufus was already nearing the edge. Reno sensed this and wound a tight hand around Rufus' shaft. Rufus gasped and cried out noisily. "Fuck, please!" I started to speed up, shortening my thrusts but adding crucial power to barrage his prostate. He tightened almost painfully around me, pushing me closer to orgasm as well. Reno had attached his mouth to a nipple and was now lapping and nipping at it while still pumping a hand on Rufus along to the rhythm of my thrusts.

Rufus' breathy moan was the signal as he exploded all over our bodies and forced me to explode inside of him. I bit down on his throat with just enough pressure to bruise but not break the skin. He spasmed desperately, and I wrapped my hands around him to keep him stable. His lips sought mine and I rewarded him with a borderline vicious kiss. He responded immediately and we kissed until his body started to slow down. His spasms tapered off and all three of us were left exhausted and fulfilled. I shifted Rufus over and took my spot between them. Reno's head flopped on my left shoulder while Rufus' collapsed on my right. I snuck a hand under them and wrapped it around their waists.

"That was pretty good." Rufus nodded lethargically and Reno just licked quietly at my skin. I always have more energy after sex, despite the workout it gives me, just another benefit of the excessive mako. I kissed both of their foreheads and settled back down into the covers of the bed. I checked the time on the clock by the bed, 1000 hours, so it was still before noon. Good, so I'll have two more hours to sleep.

"Mew." Oh fuck. "Mew! Mew! Meep!" All three of us sit up slowly to regard the four cats peeping their heads over the edge of the bed. I can feel a frown work itself onto my face. These damn cats are always bugging me. Despite my annoyance, I sigh and wave a hand to allow them on the bed. All four purr in delight and race up onto the bed where we are. The three girl, slower now due to their pregnancies, come to cuddle in between me and Rufus, preferring the soft petting and loving attention Rufus will bestow on them. Leon, the male, decides to snuggle up between me and Reno, instinctively drawing closer to Reno because of his likeness to Ryuu. Lynx has always been closer to Xene, and Leon has always been closer to Ryuu. The girls, Fira, Kira, and Lira are sisters from a huge all female litter all named –ira with a letter from the alphabet corresponding to place in line by age. Making the litter: Aira, Bira, Cira, Dira, Eira, Fira, Gira, Hira, Iira, Jira, Kira, Lira. A twelve kitten litter, which makes me unbelievably frightened due to the fact that all three of our females are pregnant. Joy.

* * *

**4****th**** Viewpoint**

I've had a terrible headache since we got on this airship. It's odd because it feels like a buzzing in the back of my brain, and I've never felt anything quite like it. And as I look down at Aquene from our place high above the city, I can't help but feel a strange sensation in my gut. Could this be what fear feels like?


	20. Capital

**Listening -** Drive by Incubus

www. youtube .com /watch?v=slRNXrn_5vE

**Check next chapter for A.N. and review thank you's. It will be up today.**

**Capital**

**

* * *

**

4th Viewpoint

Zackary had a wide smile on his face as we got even closer to the sparkling city. "Cloud…" His whispered joy was almost heart-wrenching to me. I wish to see Cloud, but I don't want to see Zackary's disappointment when things aren't the way they once were. I want to run away and keep Zackary from this pain, but we couldn't run forever in a war like this. And besides, Zackary deserves to know. We'll just have to see where the flow takes us.

**

* * *

**

**2nd Viewpoint**

"We're going down now. So sit down, and buckle up. I'm not gonna be responsible for you getting killed. I'm not looking forward to _that_ day with your dad." Cid trailed off mutering, but everyone got the point. We filed back to the seats and Ryuu produced sophisticated looking seat belts. He helped buckle me and Seph in before doing his own. I was tempted to ask why we needed such heavy straps, but Cid's landing did all the talking. I wouldn't say it was rough so much as it was rushed and impatient. We'd barely landed before Cid started yelling again. "Alright now get out! I have to get to Rocket Town in an hour, you know they've been acting weird over in Gears a couple miles southwest of us. I think those sneaky little bastards are up to something. Heh I'd love to see'em charge _my _town though, it'd be raining fire in seconds."

"Yeah, yeah we know Cid. Hellfire and no fury like you scorned. Got it. I'll throw in a report about Gears, Father may have someone sent over to check it out. But so far they've been relatively quite despite being so close to a main base. We'll have to see. But we'll catch you later, thanks for the ride old man!" Cid swiped at Xene as the blonde teenager took off running towards the exit of the ship. Ryuu cackled and raced after his brother. Lynx purred contently in Seph's arms as we leisurely strolled out of the ship. Seph kept shooting me strange looks, but I all but ignored them. I was going to see Cloud today!

"Zackary." I reluctantly paused to look at Seph. "Calm down. You're practically skipping. I doubt Cloud will disappear before we get there. Just relax, we may have to go through a checkpoint anyway." I pouted softly up at Seph.

"But I want to see Chocobo-head. He's _here_ Seph. Alive, safe, maybe he's old but I don't care! He'll always be mine." I spun around to keep walking, definitely choosing to ignore the pained grimace that flashed over Seph's face. I don't even want to consider it. Today is the day I can see Cloud again, no reason to worry. We'd landed on some extremely large airstrip in Aquene and so we were already in the city. Ryuu and Xene finally stopped horsing around to talk to us.

"Alright guys welcome to Aquene. The biggest, most eco-friendly, most armed, and richest city on the face of Gaia. This is the main base for Neo-ShinRa. It's kind of like the old Midgar, but much less damaging to the planet. We'll be going through a check, just standard procedure. But they'll have to take blood, either of you afraid of needles?" I could see Seph shudder slightly, but shake his head anyway. I slipped and arm around his waist to keep him comforted. I can only imagine how many needles Seph's been subjected too in his life. Xene led the way into the building, which happened to start with a very cramped, perfectly square room. Xene stopped and I almost asked why but the sudden spray of chemicals shut me up.

I looked around suspiciously, weirded out by the shower thing. Ryuu laughed and explained. "It's just a microbial disinfectant spray to keep diseases out of Aquene." I glared at him. He could have mentioned it before we walked in. Lynx woke up and sneezed in Seph's grasp. I stuck my tongue out at the little animal only to receive a terrible taste on my tongue from the air and a disinterested meep from the cat.

Through the next door we went through an x-ray machine, which did not bother beeping at all at my hunk of metal sword. Next we had to unload every weapon on our person, something both Xene and Ryuu were obviously immune to. And yet we still hadn't seen one person. What was this? A ghost town? The walls were all white and sterile, and the tile was the same. The air in the room was practically frigid. A purple light scanned over our weapons, highlighting every stain we couldn't see until now. I was horrified to find all of them coated in some vile stain. I was so sure I was taking great care of them! Seph looked visibly upset too, his neat-freakness setting in. Masamune was practically a child to him.

Xene caught our horror and explained. "It's blood. You can never truly remove blood from a sword, no matter how long to scrub. You don't need to worry, your swords are clean. We're just looking for poisons." I relaxed slightly, but still had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't every day I realized just how many people I've killed with that sword. And Seph just stared at Masamune, drenched in the blood of Wutai.

We moved on thankfully, and into a small clinic looking room. A woman final appeared, the first person we've seen yet. I found myself actually shocked that she looked, well, _normal_. I don't know what I was expecting, but it was something like a giant monster. Or a cold, souless doctor. Instead the woman was bubbly and kind. She produced a few syringes, and this time even Xene and Ryuu rolled up their sleeves. A vial of blood was drawn from all of us, including, much to my delight, the cat. Unfortunately though the cat didn't even seem to flinch, let alone react. Seph looked rather envious, and when his blood got drawn he couldn't even look at the needle. I sure did though. I watched as not green-tinted red came out, but rather pure, glowing, liquid green. I had no idea his mako content was _that_ high. Lynx watched too, but just kept licking soothingly at Seph's arm. He seemed to appreciate it, as the needle was withdrawn and he ruffled Lynx's fur.

The nurse didn't even seem to notice Seph's blood wasn't exactly normal, choosing instead to quickly put the vials into some machine. A report popped up for Xene, who had gone first. It had all sorts of mumbo-jumbo. Apparently though it was satisfactory and she deemed him safe. All the rest of us were deemed safe as well, until Seph's blood report popped up. The nurse frowned slightly and typed in a few keystrokes. Seph tensed visibly next to me. "Well, you wouldn't be allowed into Aquene under normal circumstances Mr. Sephiroth, but if I give you a small injection of tracers I can let you pass. But only because you're with a commanding officer. You give your consent, correct Xene?" Xene nodded and the woman produced a small vial and another syringe.

Seph sighed as she set about injecting it. I let my curiosity take over. "Why wouldn't he be allowed in?" The nurse looked up from her work for a moment and smiled.

"We don't let anyone with active Jenova cells, Strain S into Aquene. Since it signifies a Deepground soldier or a person working for Hojo. Only people with Jenova cells, Strain C can be allowed in. Or people with inactive Jenova cells, Strain S. People with Jenova cells, Strain G and A are not allowed in either." I must have looked lost because she chose after finishing with the injection to expand. "Jenova cells are extremely susceptible to mutations, not adaptations like Hojo believes, but mutations. The first mutation was Strain G, or Genesis. It has a strong connection to materia, but is prone to degrading when put in contact with pure mako. The next Strain A, or Angeal, is stronger and does not degrade but is _very_ inclined to mutate further. Producing horrific Jenova creatures."

"The next was Strain S, or Sephiroth. Up until recently the strongest and most resilient form of Jenova cells. It won't mutate easily, but it's still at a higher risk than newer forms. It was the basis for Strain C and later Strain R. Strain C is currently the most resilient and strongest form of Jenova cells, and yet it is at a reduced frequency with Jenova herself. So people with Strain C are less likely to be taken over by Jenova, and so far Strain C doesn't seem to have the risk of mutations earlier versions did. Strain R was based of Strain S, and makes the people infected able to bare children under any circumstance. Including being of the wrong gender to do so. It mutates the inside of the host to facilitate childbirth. It does have the risk of being a vessel for Jenova, however, an injection of Strain C will make that less of a risk. Strain C can cohabitate with earlier strains, unlike any of the others."

I was still curious for answers, finally getting close to understanding Seph a little better. "What do Strain C and R stand for?" The nurse looked surprised, as if it was common knowledge.

"Well they strand for Cloud and Rufus, of course. The people to cause the mutation. Cloud Strife and Rufus ShinRa were both injected with Strain S and the strain mutated to form two new strains. Strain R can also stand for Reno, as he was the next to be injected with the new strain." I was dumbfounded, and the nurse took to explaining to Seph what he was injected with. "Now those tracers will stay active in your blood. If you are turned into a vessel for Jenova at anytime, anywhere on the globe, it will be automatically transmitted to Aquene's database. You will then be put on the list of people in employ for Hojo, and therefore labeled as K.O.S.. Do you understand?" Seph looked somewhat taken aback by the very straightforward woman, but nodded anyway.

After the eventful visit, we were ushered on into the next room. I felt my heart sink as I expected another cold, empty room. As we were led through though, I realized I was _very_ wrong. This new room was huge, and very populated. Hundreds of people were flooding through a line of about thirty checkpoints. I looked around and found that these people were filtering in from a series of clinics, just like the one we went through. I could see people from all over Gaia, Wutainese to Mideelan. They all wore happy smiles and plenty of people carried duffle bags, presumably full of clothes and dreams. It was like Midgar on registration day for the ShinRa army. Only now there were plenty of woman mixed in with the lot.

Xene and Ryuu led us around the crowd, choosing a fairly sheltered path. They were hiding their faces, so we did the same. Again Lynx didn't seem to find anything worth his notice, preferring to snuggle up to Seph. One last checkpoint, which we were waved through as soon as they saw Xene and Ryuu, and we had reached the true city. My earlier thoughts were proved hugely wrong. This place was booming! People were everywhere, walking, talking, and laughing. And furthermore they all seemed to be part of the army. Trams ran over head, but no cars were on the road. The subtle shake beneath us told me they had a subway system too.

"Welcome to Aquene." The words I expected, the voice I did not. I swore I felt my blood freeze in my veins as I spun around to face the source of the melodic voice. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and my heart practically stopped beating in my chest. My jaw dropped and my mouth went dry as I stared ahead, and right into the glowing mako green eyes of Aeris.


	21. General

**Listening - **Blame Me by Adema **(Not all of the lyrics just a few and the pace of the song.)**

_**I'm always gonna be one life behind  
That's why I'm all alone  
What's it gonna take to make you see  
That we are falling apart  
I wonder can we throw away the past**_

_**I can see through both of us  
It's an issue over trust  
It's killing me it's killing me  
**To watch you leave  
I can see through both of us  
It's an issue over trust  
You keep blaming me, blaming me  
For what you do to me  
_

www. youtube .com /watch?v=zq1x0gAJnvY

**Ok real A.N., well it's not too late this time. And it's two chapters at once! I haven't done that in awhile. It's significant chapters too! I hope they live up to expectation! And well, the story is far from over. **

**Absentminded Dreamer 1310 -** Glad I could answer the questions! And thank you, I liked the little C/Re/Ru action too. Lol an army of meeping cats swarming the lab out for blood! Scientist blood. *shifty eyes*

**-siarafaerie-101-miss -** Thank you! And here is the updates!

**General**

* * *

**2nd Viewpoint**

"I… What? Aeris… You're… Dead?" I babbled senselessly and she smiled slightly. But there was something wrong with it. It had an edge. I finally started to take in her appearance, she was wearing a black tank top, cut particularly low, black jeans, with a black leather trench coat, that rivaled Seph's, over it. The black combat boots, caked with dried mud was the real cincher though. My eyes traveled back up to hers, and I couldn't quite believe the glow of mako staring me in the face. This wasn't possible. Aeris _died_, years ago. We saw her in the Lifestream! I just couldn't understand this at all. Seph looked vaguely confused as well. He must remember to back when I was grieving her. She just looked so different now, but she was still the same person. But now I was noticing subtle physical differences too. She was slimmer, with less gentleness, hard and piercing eyes, visibly chiseled abs, and her arms didn't look like they would feel great to be punched by. Her hair was short and jaggedly cut, as if she had done it herself with a knife.

"Good to see you too Zack, but you can stop oogling me now." I felt a hot blush spread over my cheeks, only to deepen as I took in her devious smirk. Since when could the sweet, little flower girl from the slums make _me_ blush? I was going to try to spin another sentence, but I was interrupted by Xene and Ryuu literally launching themselves at Aeris. "Old hag! We've missed you!" Aeris growled playfully, but still convincingly enough to get the hairs on my neck standing up. She was enveloped by the boys, and I felt a very small pang of jealousy. It was quickly smothered as she threw the off. Quite literally. Xene smashed into the side of a brick building, laughing despite the nasty hit. Ryuu was a little better off as he did some kind of flip and landed in a very Turk like crouch a few meters away.

"Old hag? I'm looking better than both of you put together, twerps. I'm surprised you haven't become cannon fodder yet, kids." Both frowned poutingly as Aeris flipped her hair and smirked. Xene chose to pout the most, oddly since he was usually the more adult one of the two.

"I'm a General now, Aunty Aeris. You can say I'm a kid anymore! Or I'll tell my daddy!" Aeris giggled, closer to her old self now as she played around.

"Oh yeah? A General, huh? Start climbing ranks, baby, and when you get up to me. _Maybe_ then I'll consider you an adult!" I scrunched up my face in confusion. Climb ranks? He's a Brigadier General, how much higher can he get? He can only move up if the General ahead of him dies, resigns, or gets fired. And get up to her? What is she? She couldn't… be…

"Aeris…? What are you exactly?" She turned around startled and obviously affronted. She huffed in disgust for some reason and turned her nose up.

"Well I'm the Four Star General obviously. I'm General Faremis." I felt my body go into shock again as she pulled open her coat to reveal her honors. The inside of her trench was decorated with gleaming metals of honor. She was indeed a decorated General. Seph looked awestruck too. Aeris seemed to find this very insulting and suddenly pointed her arm out toward us, a dark look on her face. A shimmering sword materialized in her hand and was promptly swung into a calculated defense position. "If you think it's so unbelievable, then spar with me." I watched as her eyes changed, turned into cat-eye slits, like Seph's. Her sword suddenly caught on fire and blazed brilliantly.

I watched in awe as she performed graceful, deadly strokes with precision I haven't seen in anyone but Seph. Speaking of Seph, he looked completely floored just like me. When neither Seph nor I went to fight her she dispelled the sword and looked at us again. "Would you like to see Cloud now or are we going to sit here and stare at me all damn day?" Her eyes shifted back, but still held a darkness they hadn't a moment ago. And I could have sworn she shot Seph a glare, but it was so quick it was hard to tell. She turned on her heel and started walking briskly towards a very large building, the tallest in sight in fact.

**

* * *

**

4th Viewpoint

This woman is dangerous, I can sense it. There's power inside of her that desperately wants to get out. This can't be the same woman we saw in the Lifestream, the gentle Ancient. This woman was a killer, and she has some deep hatred of me for something that I have a feeling has to do with the last life cycle. Yuffie implied I killed her, perhaps she considers me the same as the person who murdered her. That is, _if_ she remembers it.

Her walk held definite confidence and power in every stride. Zackary could feel it too, I could tell by the way he tensed next to me. Xene came over and lifted Lynx out of my arms for the first time since the airship. We were led into the large building, and left and right people were snapping to attention, but this time it was for her and not me. A small pang of jealousy coursed through my veins for a moment. Did I work for everything for nothing if a small woman could replace me so completely? I knew instantly this was untrue, this woman must have worked tirelessly to gain so much respect.

The elevator ride was tense to say the least, Xene and Ryuu didn't seem fazed but Zackary and I certainly felt the frosty air rolling off of Aeris. As soon as the doors opened she stalked forward towards the end of the hall. And as we approached things seemed to slow down. In the commotion with Aeris, I had all but forgotten we were about to see Cloud for the first time in twenty four years. All at once it felt like I was doused with electrified ice water. Zackary had a half hopeful, half terrified look plastered on his face. I was hyper aware of our suddenly racing hearts and shaking hands.

Would he care? Would it be brushed off? Would he hate us for leaving him? Would he understand? Would we be investigated? Would he be suspicious? Would he hug us? Would he kiss us? Would he attack us? The worst things I could imagine were about him not reacting at all. Not caring in the slightest that we're alive and safe. Not seeing any worth in trying to salvage _something, anything_ of our torn relationship.

We finally reached the door, and I had expected a pause, a knock, but what I got was Aeris throwing open the door. My heart suddenly stopped and I gasped quietly for breath as she crossed the threshold. Cloud sat right _there_, not ten feet away, with his head down looking at papers in his hands. As we filed in, me pretty much dragging Zackary by the hand, he looked up from the work and I felt my heart shatter into splinters as he looked right at us. His beautiful blue eyes, tinged lightly with glowing mako. His soft golden hair, still bouncing lightly on top of his head. His perfect pale, Nibelheim skin still unmarred. His pouty pink lips still full and supple. But his face had still changed. Grown more angular as he lost his youthfulness. And yet… He still looked young. Certainly not thirty, let alone forty. He appeared to be twenty.

Zack collapsed next me, and out of reflex I caught him. Tears trailed down his cheeks, a small happy smile on his lips. I looked back to Cloud to check his reaction, only to find a nearly blank mask. Zack didn't seem to notice, but I did. My heart felt nearly dead, like someone had stabbed it repeatedly.

* * *

**2nd Viewpoint**

He was _alive, normal, _and_ safe_. It was like the Lifestream had granted my dearest wish. He wasn't any different, a few years older looking but not much. His eyes. Gaia how I've needed to see his eyes. I couldn't keep myself up and Seph had to catch me. I would have thanked him if I wasn't so awed by Cloud. He was perfect, just like always. I sent a little thank you to Aeris in the Lifestream for keeping him safe. I cautiously looked up at Seph to check his reaction, but I was hurt and confused to find him blank. Why wasn't he happy? It was _Cloud_, our little sunray, our baby chocobo chick. Why wasn't he smiling? I felt his arm tighten around me and I looked back to Cloud. He'd turned to Aeris, Ryuu, and Xene. He walked closer and pulled Xene and Ryuu into a strong hug.

"You're safe." It was all he said, but for some reason it made a jolt run through me. He didn't care that… _we_ were safe? They had been gone… What a month? We've been gone for over _twenty years_. How could he not rush over to us? Why wasn't _he_ happy? Was I the only one who wanted this to work? He pressed a soft kiss to their foreheads and I felt jealousy surge within me. He whispered something lowly to Aeris and she nodded. She then led Ryuu and Xene out of the room. Leaving us alone.

**

* * *

**

3rd Viewpoint

My heart felt like it was on warp speed. I had to get them out of the room, I couldn't break down in front of my sons like that. I… I couldn't let them think that I didn't love them or Reno and Rufus. They needed to know they, my family, are my first priority. But still I can't just keep standing here when _they_ are right _there_. I could tell Sephiroth was… Disappointed. Can't they understand that I have a completely new life? I just can't drop everything to restart something I'd given up hope for over twenty years ago. Zack tears broke my heart and, of course, when all else fails, I shut down emotionally to cope.

I walked back to the front of my desk and leant back against it, and just looked at them for a moment. It was as if they hadn't even left for a day. Perfect… I sighed softly to myself, trying to numb the agonizing pain in my chest that said _run to them_. I took a breath and looked at them calmly. "You're alive." It was an obvious statement said in a nearly emotionless voice, but at least it was _something_. Sephiroth tensed and stood up straighter, in his 'when all else fails, intimidate' maneuver.

"Yes, that's quite obvious. The same could be said for you, we were informed you are the General of this army." I frowned slightly as I caught the slight bite to the words. He was angry with me. My heart clenched even further, but I didn't allow it to reach my face.

"You've been gone for quite some time. And yes I am the General of the Neo-ShinRa army. I was also considered for the position back when I was a First Class in the original ShinRa army. I passed up the opportunity, and decided to join AVALANCHE, a terrorist group." I kept my tone level, despite the overwhelming desire to sob. Too bad the mako at these levels damages the tear ducts, which makes it nearly impossible for me to cry unless I'm in nearly excruciating physical or emotional pain. Which I am close to at this point.

Zack let out a tiny sob himself, and I all but broke. "Why don't you love us anymore?" I closed my eyes and looked away from them, Zack's broken question ringing in my ears. Zack and I are connected by spirit, almost the same way Aeris and I are, but different from how Sephiroth and I are connected. It's not surprising he can't handle this. He's looked after me over two lifetimes.

I cracked my eyes open and was horrified to find them getting wet. I haven't cried in eighteen years, since Ryuu and Xene were born. "I… It's not that simple Zack. I'm a father, and a husband. I have obligations to my family and this army. What could I do? Run back to you and abandon everything I've built over twenty years?"

Zack collapsed further in Sephiroth's arms, his hope being crushed and smothered by me. And in that moment nothing seemed more pleasant than the idea of dying. I brought up a hand to my face and rubbed tiredly, moisture finally overflowing. I couldn't take it anymore. I brought my hand away from my face and looked back to them. Sephiroth looked like a stone, and Zack looked like a broken angel. "I'm so sorry." It was whispered, but heartfelt. I stumbled forward, losing my constant grace in the face of salvation. Sephiroth looked surprised as I tripped forward into his arms, grabbing on to him and Zack and hugging them both so tightly I'm sure it must of hurt. Zack wrapped himself around me and Sephiroth finally broke too and did the same. And for just one moment things were ok again.


	22. Memories 3

**Listening -** Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback **(Nickelback will be a common band for this fic :D)**

www. youtube .com /watch?v=hD7aHC6vrXA

**:D The stupid box won't align the first paragraph to the left. Ignore it please!**

**Memories 3**

**

* * *

**

**1st Viewpoint**

"The Vice President is very excited to meet you, he's intrigued by your skill." Tseng was trying to get me relaxed, probably assuming I was here to be interrogated. Could be possible, I have no idea what Rufus ShinRa would want with _me_. I may have had a strange jump in skill over the last month, but that's not particularly strange at ShinRa. It's been a whole month now since their funeral. Hard to believe, but by now I've finally just accepted it as a fact. They're gone. Tseng led me along through the halls of upper ShinRa, heading towards Rufus' office.

Not all of my memories have been connected yet, things are still mostly disjointed and confused. I know I met Rufus in the last lifetime, but I don't know the specifics like when, where, and why. We finally reached a door and Tseng allowed me to enter, closing the door behind me and more or less trapping me in the room with the ShinRa. I just looked calmly at the ash blond boy before me. So young and yet so powerful, it would be unwise to underestimate him. A rather young, but fierce looking redhead stood behind him. His face… I've seen him before, but I just can't remember where yet. Rufus looked me up and down and I snapped to attention.

"Sir." Rufus smirked and beckoned me closer with a finger in a way that set off some anger inside of me. I'm not his puppet or his dog. Speaking of dogs, a wicked looking animal lay to the side of his desk on a pelt rug. It was the middle of winter, so the fire was lit and blazing and the animal seemed to enjoy the warmth.

"It's very nice to meet you finally Cloud. No need for formalities. I'm sure you'll remember me in due time." My eyes widened slightly, but I fought down the urge to react. He knows about the last life? How? He smirked wider and I felt a rush of blood go south in a sudden strike of lust. "Yes I know things I shouldn't. But it's not surprising given my place last time around. Reno here remembers as well. And unlike you, our memories are complete." Reno… A few violent flashes of a battle, red hair, the slums, Aeris, and Turks and the memory fell into place. I leapt backwards and glared at the smirking redheaded Turk.

"You! You dropped the Sector 7 plate!" Reno just shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. A flick of a lighter and it was lit. He blew out a smooth puff of smoke and eyed me devilishly.

"Yeah? What about it? Orders are orders, Blondy." I resisted the urge to punch him, then kiss him… What the hell is wrong with me? Rufus stood up gracefully and walked around the side of the desk to come closer to me. He now wore a thoughtful expression that looked just as fitting as the smirk.

"I know your mission Cloud, and this time I wish to help you with it rather than fight you needlessly. Give me a chance to help you this time around. I'm not as evil as many assume. Reno is willing to help as well, if you are willing to let the past go and trust us completely. I will reform ShinRa to fit the planet's needs. But I need _your _help to do so. You, and only you, can destroy my father's ShinRa and allow me the time to rebuild. Can I trust you?" I looked at him suspiciously, but I couldn't sense any lies so far. So when Rufus extended his hand I accepted. He smiled genuinely and I felt my face heat up slightly. Perhaps this won't be so bad.

* * *

I raced down to the labs, running as fast as my legs could carry me. Hojo has gone too far this time! Not Rufus. Not Reno. Not again! I threw open the door to the labs and found it deserted. I ran to check the rooms, and on the third door I skidded into a room containing several mako chambers. Heart racing I got closer and peered into one of them. Reno floated limply in the glowing fluid. I gasped in horror and quickly set about freeing him. As the mako drained away I was revealed to see he was still normal for the most part. The real test would come when I woke him up. I lowered the glass and he fell into my arm, already gasping for breath. I lowered us to the floor and stared hard at his face.

"Reno can you hear me? Are you alright? What did he do to you?" Reno opened his mouth and a wave of putrid mako came spilling out, I helped turn him on his side as he coughed up nearly a gallon of the disgusting liquid. After a few minutes he gasped one word that galvanized me into action again.

"Rufus." I bolted over to another pod and found it empty. I checked two more before I found him. I let him out and helped him like I did for Reno. By the end of it they were both gasping for breath, laying limply in my arms. I moved their heads onto my chest and kissed their foreheads. They relaxed and got close to me, drawing in the comfort. I couldn't lose them, not now, not like that. Reno kissed my cheek and Rufus nuzzled my chin. To me they are the most precious things. I've lost too much in this world already, it's time I start to take them back. I picked them both up, Reno on my back and Rufus in my arms. For now they aren't safe here, so it's time to leave. We'll run, and they can hide in Junon until AVALANCHE is ready to make its move. I love them too much to let them die by Hojo's hand.


	23. Flashback 3

**Listening - **Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden **(Illovethissongsomuch)**

www. youtube .com /watch?v=US-ZgUr3xQY

**Flashback 3**

**

* * *

**

2nd Viewpoint

"Mmm…" Cloud snuggles closer to us, all cuddly in the afterglow. So innocent even after such a naughty act. I can't help but snicker slightly as he stretched and purred like a cat. Ooh now he's growling at my laughter. I smile and reach out a hand to ruffle his soft chocobo spikes. So cute! Seph is happy too, even enough to smile. Cloud pouts as he fixes his hair, rearranging it back into its naturally messy pattern. I always wonders why he bothers, it'll go back within five minutes anyway! I know, I've tested it! Ruffling a sleeping chocobo's feathers is fun!

I grin down at my fluffy little lover and pull him closer. We just got done with a fairly passionate round of sex. Seph and I just got back from a short little mission to be jumped by a ravenous chocobo chick! He nuzzled against my chest, tickling me with those bouncy spikes. I laughed again and pushed him into Seph's arms. "That tickles Cloud!" Cloud just smirked and launched back at me, nuzzling furiously. I giggle and try to gently remove the tiny blond from his place on my chest. "Stop! Haha… Stop Clou…Haha…" Seph seemed to think this was funny and made no moves to pull Cloud away. Eventually he paused to let me breath.

"Whew! That was close Cloud! I could have asphyxiated!" Seph snorted next to me.

"You don't even know what asphyxiated means. You just guessed." I pouted at Seph, but broke into a smile after a minute.

"Well was I right?" Seph nodded with a sigh and pumped a fist in the air with victory. "Woo! Go Zack! Who can use words in the right way? You can!" Seph bopped me on the head but pulled me closer anyway. We'd finally gave up trying to stay away from each two weeks ago. And since then everything has been like… smooth sailing on Cloud 9. Speaking of Cloud, he's looking at me suspiciously.

"What's with the grin Zack?" I pulled him close and whispered some dirty words in his ear. The result was instant, Cloud leapt away blushing to the top of his head. He glared at me as I had another laugh at his expense.

"That was vulgar Zack. And… That would never work. I may be able to… stretch, but I couldn't fit that!" Seph now perked up, looking at Cloud and then at me. I could tell he was interested in just want I wanted to do. I leant up, about to tell him until Cloud leapt forward and slapped a hand over my mouth. "Don't do that! Sephiroth will want to try it!" Seph looked amused as he pulled Cloud closer and nibbled at his ear. Cloud moaned and feel limp against him, his hand falling away from my mouth easily.

"No need to worry Cloud. There are very few things that I wish to put inside you besides the things I am already equipped with. Though turning you into a fruit salad, complete with honey, whipped cream, yogurt, and the strategically placed banana did sound interesting." Cloud's face turned into the perfect apple red, and I started to imagine that fruit salad again. Oh what thrills we could have in a sex shop. We need a video camera, seriously. Cloud stuck out his bottom lip in a full pout and suddenly all attention was on him. Those gorgeous lips…

"You're both so mean to me. You enjoy my embarrassment. I hate you!" The words were tinged with humor, and so I leant forward and smiled deviously. I caught his bottom lip and sucked at it, delving my tongue deeper into his wet mouth. He moaned softly, falling forward into the kiss. As I pulled back I pressed another soft kiss to his lips, just as Seph came in and captured them for his own. I trailed down his neck, freshening the already bruising love bites. Cloud gasped and purred into Seph's mouth, completely ours. I couldn't help the desperate moan that came out of my mouth when Seph suddenly latched his mouth onto one of my own love bites. And just like that we were at it again.

I pushed Cloud down as Seph started attacking me passionately. An hour later and we were right back to being exhausted and worn out. "Well… That was fun!" Cloud giggled and Seph let out a small laugh. I relaxed back into the silk sheet beneath us, Cloud pressed intimately between us. We're all very relaxed and comfortable now. Getting ready for bed, and work tomorrow. ShinRa never sleeps after all. Cloud placed his head on my chest and I pet his spikes, lovingly now rather than teasingly. He purred softly and I found myself smiling happily to myself. I'm just so content with life the way it is now, like nothing could ever go wrong.

"I love you both." Cloud's soft voice startled me. I turned my eyes to the small blond as he blushed red again.

"Huh?" Cloud blushed even further and burrowed closer. I noticed he now had all of our attention.

"I said I love you. Both of you." I raised my eyes to meet Seph to find him confused but pleased. We both pulled Cloud closer, tight as possible and just held him. I buried my face in his hair and kissed the top of his head, while Seph pressed tender kisses to his jaw. He melted softly in our arms and I couldn't help but let a few quiet tears roll down my cheeks. To have him, this perfect little entity that is just ours, is amazing.

"I love you too Cloud, Seph." Seph looked up and kissed me on the lips softly, conveying his own love to me.

"I love you both as well. I'm… glad… we're together." Both Cloud and I were shocked to hear such caring and loving words from socially inept Sephiroth. His effort made the message all that more clear and powerful. And so we fell asleep, cradling Cloud in our arms, and our hearts soaring.


	24. Hallucination 1

**Listening - **The Way I Was by Makeshift Romeo

www. youtube .com /watch?v=Bv1VOPq1zz4

**O_o I've done quite a bit of updating this time around. 5 Chapters all together. Odd since my updates are usually so sporadic.**

**Ok so this one is very short and reads like a flashback. The static are breaks that represent passed time. It starts in the Nibelheim reactor when Sephiroth burns down the town. It ends in the Nibelheim library when Cloud is in AVALANCHE. This follows CANNON timeline and not MY timeline. So this is in the "First Life Cycle". The "----" indicate actual speaking. **

**It's mostly about what Sephiroth and Jenova are saying. It's not too important right now but it will become important later on. **

**Death-of-Penguins-and-Zannah**** -** Hehe well the "next time" ended up being very soon, eh? I'm glad I got an emotional response! It took two Red Bull energy drinks, some heart pounding music (which actually got my heart racing as I wrote the part about them approaching Cloud's door), and a lot depressing thoughts to churn out those last two. All at 5am-11am. And I'm still going! :D I'm sorry I made you sad, and yet it makes me happy because it means you got the full effect! We'll just have to see where things go in the next chapter as far as the relationship! Thanks for the review! :D

**Hallucination 1**

**

* * *

**

4th Viewpoint

_Mother…_

_**Come closer child-vessel. Let mother-destroyer see you. **_

_Yes mother…_

----"Sephiroth!"

_**Kill the infidel child-vessel. Kill it for mother-queen. It doesn't love-use you like I do.**_

_He's my friend mother. Zackary is my best friend. I don't wish to kill him. I don't wish to kill anyone, I just wish to be with you._

_**Poor sweet-idiotic offspring-tool. You only need the mother-power. This creature is not a God-demon like us. Kill it.**_

_Why can't he live mother?_

_**Not one of us infant-utensil. He is not one of my children-instruments. **_

----"How could you do this?! How could you _kill_ everyone?! Cloud's mother, Seph! Why?!"

_**Now offspring-device. **_

_Yes mother…_

----"We must kill the infidel. He is not one of us."

----"S-Seph?"

Static

* * *

----"Finish him Cloud."

_**Finish him vessel-love. Do not allow the infidel live, it has the Cetra-ghosts on its side.**_

Static

* * *

----"Give me back my town. My mom. Tifa. Zack... My Hero! Give them back to me!"

----"Impossible!"

_**Failure pathetic worthless appliance-progeny. Useless tool-thing. KILL IT.**_

_But mother… I'm going to die. Don't you care?_

_**Stupid host-creature I care not for you if you cannot do as mother-queen-destroyer-power commands!**_

Static

* * *

----"Sephiroth!"

_**The infidel, kill it object-host. **_

_No mother._

_**Inept vessel-trinket! Why?**_

_I won't kill him for you. Cloud deserves to live. He's worked very hard to…_

_**Insignificant pawn-subject I care not for it. It is a reject-contrivance. No need to let it live.**_

_Then I'll let him kill me._

_**Lame, dumb bauble-item do as I command!**_

----"I'll take my leave. Consider yourselves lucky I did not kill you this instant. After all this is where it all began."

----"You burned my village you demon! You killed my father! Cloud's mother! I'll kill you!"

----"Tifa don't!"

_**Unfit to live ruined-junk.**_

_As you wish mother. You may get it soon enough._

_**Lying, ineffective scrap-article. You will not kill yourself. Human-trash despise death. They do not see the beauty in destruction like Jenova-conqueror-goddess does. **_

_Then perhaps it's a good thing I'm not human isn't it?_

Static


	25. Changes

**Listening -** New Divide by Linkin Park **(THE OFFICIAL THEME SONG FOR THIS FIC)**

www. youtube .com /watch?v=Uo_F3dEhWRg

**Welcome to the 25th chapter, the ending of the "First Chapter" of Modern Warfare. This means we've started to finally reach the plot! :D Now they've been reunited, time to start tracking Hojo down. So if you've never listened to the "Listening" before, I fully suggest you listen to this one. New Divide is the fic's theme song. Consider this chapter the ending of the preview. Like when watching a movie and important plot devices occur before the opening credits. **

**Death-of-Penguins-and-Zannah - **Confusion is becoming my specialty these days. :D Hehe you're welcome for the boost. And would you look at that I have updated again in a three day period! I'm on a roll!

**FFVII -** *scratches head* I don't know what the huh was for so I can't answer. I'm glad you're still reading the story and I'd be happy to explain something if you need it. Just let me know what the "huh" was directed at. Thanks for the review though! :D

**Changes**

* * *

**4th Viewpoint**

I had to slightly shake my head to rid it of that strange flash. It was odd and didn't make much sense, so I decided it wasn't quite as important as what was happening currently. The embrace lasted much longer than expected. I suppose I was anticipating a quick hug, soon cut short to end any awkward moments. And yet it carried on and on, no awkward feelings or silences. It was just peace. Sweet and lasting peace. That was until someone had the nerve to knock. I could have sworn my temper fuse shortened by at least an inch. Cloud pulled away from us and smoothly made his way to the door. When he opened it there were two people waiting outside, and for a moment it almost looked like Ryuu and Xene had come back but it wasn't.

"Hey. I should have figured you two would end up here." It was said with a smile that made both me and Zackary fall just a little bit more into depression. Rufus ShinRa and Reno Sinclair. The redhead and blond made their way into the room, brushing unnecessarily close to Cloud as they did so. I was… Shocked to say the least at their appearances. I remember both from working at ShinRa before, and they had always been small, but for some reason I had assumed they'd be more dominant looking. I suppose that was a fallacy of mine, recalling that Cloud was submissive to us. That certainly didn't mean he had to be in this relationship, and Ryuu and Xene's creation would beg to differ. But I was also shocked to see just how... Attractive they both were. Like Cloud, neither had aged past twenty. Rufus being very well groomed and slim despite his portly father, and Reno being just as handsome but with a more dangerous edge that signified his place as a Turk.

"We couldn't miss greeting our special guests after all." The words lacked any sarcasm from the ShinRa and were politely addressed towards Zackary and I, but I could sense a _deep_ hatred radiating from both men. They knew.

"Yeah, so we took the day off. Since our babies were coming in too. Where are they by the way, babe?" Cloud didn't cringe at the pet name the way he used to with us, merely smiling and shrugging in Reno's direction.

"You know them. They get all over the place. They were with Aeris when they left here, so they're probably out checking up on their posts. You know Ryuu likes to know everything that happened since he left, and Xene likes to get his paperwork done early." They all smiled nostalgically, most likely remembering a humorous family story. They most likely had plenty with twenty four years to accumulate.

After that Cloud seemed to snap back to attention enough to start the formalities. "Zack, Sephiroth this is Rufus and Reno, my husbands I guess you could say. Rufus is the president of Neo-ShinRa and Reno is the First in Command Turk. I'm sure it's easy to pick out, but Xene is mine and Rufus' child and Ryuu is mine and Reno's. Rufus, Reno this is Zack and Sephiroth. You know we dated back at ShinRa under your father until they went missing. I'm sure you remember that Zack was the Lieutenant General of the army and Sephiroth was the General." Both of them nodded politely, though I could see strain for Reno. Zackary, who had thankfully sobered during the lasting hug, joined me in nodding back. Cloud cast a blank glance from each pair of us to the other, most likely feeling emotional strain due to the odd situation. The moment was tense luckily not lasting. Rufus was the first galvanized into action. He walked swiftly to Cloud's desk and picked up the file Cloud had been perusing before we had entered.

"These are your files from ShinRa. We had the old records pulled as soon as we were informed by Yuffie that you were indeed alive. The record states that you went missing on a routine trip to Junon. Care to explain where you went?" And suddenly things started to feel like an interrogation again. I put on a strong mask and prepared for a string of questions.

"We aren't quite sure. I believe it was the Lifestream, though I don't know how or why." Cloud shared a quick glance with them and then turned back to us.

"Why do you think it was the Lifestream?" I was prepared to answer but Zackary cut me off.

"Because Aeris was there. She _died_ years ago. You have to remember her death Cloud! I was upset for weeks. How can she be alive? And a SOLDIER General? It's so bizarre." Cloud smiled slightly and shook his head a bit. Reno snickered somewhat and pulled out a cigarette to light.

"Do you two know anything about the 'life cycles'?" Both Zackary and I nodded before Cloud continued. "Well the Aeris you just met was from the last life cycle. She _was_ dead, and it carried over into this cycle as well. So technically Aeris never existed in this world." Zackary looked slightly confused but mostly just shocked. "She projected her image down to Gaia for a time and used that visage to influence key happenings on Gaia. Like us three ending up together. When her work was done she withdrew the visage from the planet, returning to her full self in the Lifestream. I have a feeling the Aeris who pulled you two _into_ the Lifestream was Aeris when she was whole." By now even I was confused.

"What do you mean whole? Certainly she was always whole correct?" Cloud looked over to me and shook his head in a way that seemed almost sad.

"She was whole once. Not anymore. Aeris was half human, and half Cetra. And true to form, her human half was not pure like the Cetra part. There came a time that the Lifestream was going to make a terrible decision that would have pretty much destroyed who I am, and she and another chose to sacrifice their place in the Lifestream to save my soul. But because Aeris was a Cetra herself, only her human half was expelled. Because the price was her ability to get into the Lifestream, her body was pumped full of mako and Jenova cells. People with Jenova cells in their body cannot naturally enter the Lifestream… For the most part. The same happened to the other person who stood up in my defense, except he was full human so at least he retained the full part of his soul. Aeris started to lose her mind because now all of the hatred and fury that was smothered by her Cetra half bubbled to the surface. And so I would suggest for your own safety that you don't piss her off Sephiroth."

I frowned slightly and furrowed my eyebrows. "Did I… Kill that woman?" Cloud smirked slightly in a reminiscent way, but nodded.

"You did… Quite a bit in the last life cycle Sephiroth. Things I didn't remember when we first ended up in a relationship. If I had I probably wouldn't have come within ten feet of you. After I started to remember, it took a few months before I came to grips with the fact that _you_ weren't evil, but Jenova was. It helped that I knew exactly what she sounded like this time around. Easier to forgive when you've been there yourself." It was no small amount of hurt I felt to hear Cloud wouldn't have even approached me if he remembered this 'last life cycle'. What could I have been like to have him be that angry with me? Cloud seemed to sense my confusion and hurt and decided to explain a little more.

"You killed my mother." I stared horrified at Cloud as he casually explained I murdered his mother.

* * *

**2****nd**** Viewpoint**

"Seph would never do something like that! He isn't evil." Cloud shrugged but had a strange smirk on his face like he was thinking of someone else.

"I know he isn't evil Zack, but under Jenova's control, things are different. I don't blame Sephiroth for anything that happened in the last life, but I'm one of a few who doesn't. You won't find many who remember as willing to forgive as I am. I'm sure you got some hostility from Yuffie, and definitely from Aeris. Rufus hates you, and Reno hates you for Rufus. Vincent doesn't hate you, but doesn't trust you and probably is flaying Zara for being near you. Unfortunately, you may feel in control of yourself now, but you have _no_ idea how easy it is to lose it. Ten miles in range of Jenova and she can take over you and use you like a puppet." Seph flinched slightly despite the lack of any blame or hatred in Cloud's voice. Reno and Rufus shrugged slightly in accordance with Cloud's statement of hatred.

"Why might I ask do you hate me?" Seph's question was for Reno and Rufus. Both pinned him with their eyes.

"A combination of your deeds and my stupidity ended up with me being blown up." Rufus said that just as carefree as Cloud had explained about his mother to us. How can they be so nonchalant about it?

"On to other matters of business, we'll have plenty of time to review the past later. Do you know that we are at war with Hojo's Deepground army?" Seph and I nodded towards Rufus, both of us secretly happy to be changing topics finally. "Good, well you'll be staying in Aquene during Cloud's leave of absence from the Front. We may consider having you instated into the army, given that you check out with a doctor. Of course due to dangers, you'll only be allowed to fight where Cloud does and nowhere near Nibelheim." Nibelheim? Isn't that Cloud's hometown? I shot a look towards Cloud who wasn't fazed by it, but he did catch my glance and shrugged.

"Nibelheim was destroyed several years ago and turned into Hojo's main base. That's because Jenova's body was in Nibelheim." And just like that I was flooded with memories. Mountains and reactors. Horror filled my heart as I turned completely to look at Cloud. He looked worried and I imagine I must look like I've seen a ghost. Seph put his hand on my arm.

"Where exactly in Nibelheim was this Jenova thing?" Cloud frowned at me but answered anyway.

"The reactor." Time seemed to slow down as I dropped to my knees. The reactor. Aeris saved Seph's life. I looked up and cast a little prayer and thank you to the Lifestream as I grabbed Seph and pulled him into a very tight hug. Seph let me of course, but looked shocked and worried at my breakdown. Cloud took a small step forward too, concerned. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Aeris warned me the last time I ever saw her that I should avoid mountains and reactors. Seph and I were offered a mission by Hojo that would have sent us to the Nibelheim reactor. We were going to accept and take you along so we could see your hometown, but I remembered her warning and chose to refuse. Do you think that was what saved Seph this time?" Cloud looked shocked for a moment, but then broke out into a smile and turned his face to the sky.

"Thank you." He whispered it and next to me I could hear Seph doing the same. Aeris had saved us and gave Seph a chance even though he had killed her. And that gave us a shot to be near Cloud again. If we hadn't been pulled into the Lifestream Hojo probably would have turned Seph into a puppet by now. She was protecting us all along. But still things weren't the same here. I guess Aeris was right about everything… Things _have_ changed.


	26. Responsibilities

**Listening - **Hero by Nickelback

www. youtube .com /watch?v=sWH87dq-Kds

**Wellll.... This is kinda late, but hey! I posted tons during the last update :D**

**FFVII** - We'll have to see for that, but don't worry I'm not too cruel. :D

**Responsibilities**

**

* * *

**

3**rd**** Viewpoint**

Zack and Sephiroth were led out quite soon after the end of the conversation by several summoned guards. They were taken to a holding room where they can stay for a few days till we make some decisions. Reno and Rufus are still here, visibly much more relaxed now that we were alone for a little while. Nearly overwhelmed myself, I walked over to the sofa they were sitting on and dropped down between them, pulling them close to my body in a protective gesture. Reno looked relieved and rested his head on my chest as Rufus chose my shoulder. I pressed a soft kiss to their heads and buried my face in Rufus' soft locks. I know this was probably hardest on them, fearing that I would just decide to leave.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok now. I'm not going anywhere, not now and not ever." Rufus was crying next to me, silent tears staining my uniform. To this day we're the only ones who _have_ seen him cry or bleed. Reno wasn't crying, an instinct nearly killed by the Midgar slums and Turks, but it was obvious from his face that he was in inner turmoil. His cigarette hanging listlessly from his lips, his normally energized, fire-like hair lying limp on his head, beautiful gleaming sea green eyes dull from the emotional pain. Both of them still so beautiful to me, they'd never be anything less than perfect in my eyes. They gave me sons, what more could I ask for from them, as they've already given me miracles.

"I love you, Cloud." Reno was nearly silent, but I still caught the words with a hidden plea in the middle. I responded with a tender kiss, something I never gave them enough of, and I used a hand to cup his face. Rufus looked up to look at Reno too, something close to despair in his eyes. When Reno was this upset it wasn't for no reason, it meant his intuition was telling him there was something terribly wrong with his family. The first time he looked like this was when Xene nearly lost his arm in one particular battle, but Reno knew before we were even informed of the damage.

Rufus leaned over my body to kiss Reno too, trying to show him that he sympathized. I watched with slight envy at the soft exchange of emotions between them. I'd always been sort of jealous of the way they completely understood one another without even speaking. They've told me it comes from the President-Turk relationship where some orders can't be said, but need to be understood. I know that may be part of it, but it's deeper too, a connection on an emotional level that I'll never have with either of them.

As they pulled back, they turned to me with a plain question on their faces. I frowned in response and raised a hand to rub at my face tiredly. "I don't have a clue what I'm going to do. We can't just turn them loose, but we can't be too lenient either, just in case they _are_ Hojo's. But I doubt it, the Lifestream is circling around them, as if it was protecting them like it protects me. I'll have to talk to Aeris to know for sure, and speaking of Aeris, that's another problem. The Aeris down here is not going to like this shit, and we'll find our hands full if the sparks start flying. And what will happen when Zack comes back into town? I doubt he'll be happy to hear that he has a clone and Sephiroth is walking around. How would we tell them apart, aside from the eyes? Besides they still think of me as a child, as their lover, and I'm obviously neither of those things anymore."

Reno looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure you don't still love them? You looked awfully happy to hear that Aeris had saved them." I looked Reno right in the eye and cupped his face with both hands, softly but firmly.

"Reno _Strife,_ I love _you_. You can understand that can't you? I'm not going to leave my family for old flames, but that doesn't mean I don't still love them. It's old but still there. They can't expect that I'll run back to them, but you can't expect that I'm not going to feel at least a little something for my first loves. I'm not leaving you, I still love you, and I want to be with you. That's all that matters." Reno looked shocked for a minute before both he and Rufus threw themselves into my arms and started to kiss me furiously. I laughed lightly and fell backwards, cradling my suddenly horny loves in my arms. Reno tore at his jacket while Rufus attacked my uniform, the sound of ripping coming from Reno but luckily for my clothes Rufus was a bit more careful. We'd just shed our shirts when a crisp knock interrupted us.

I couldn't help but snicker as Reno and Rufus literally tried to burn a hole in the door with their eyes, but their attempt didn't last long as the door swung open and Ryuu and Xene came striding in. I sighed and relaxed against the sofa, at least they knocked this time. They stopped and looked at their dads frozen and glaring at them from their place straddling me shirtless. Ryuu whistled and Xene winked as I turned to prop my head up on my hand.

"Uh… Nice? Sorry to interrupt your 'stress-relieving activities' Mr. President, Boss, General, but don't you have a set of recruits to be training right now Father?" I sighed again at looked at Ryuu's smirking face levelly. I brought up one hand and beckoned them forward with one finger. They both approached confidently, smirking suggestively. I gave them a solid glare and frowned in a fatherly way. With the change in attitude, their smirks evaporated into worry. Probably wondering what they could have done now, they weren't prepared in the least for my hands to shoot out and bring them tumbling on to the sofa with us. They laughed as I tackled them playfully and wrestled with them. Xene fought back but Ryuu was too busy laughing to defend himself from my assault. Half way through I changed tactics and began tickling, choosing Ryuu as my target. He was gasping for air as tickled him furiously. Xene joined in and Reno too, Rufus laughing happily in the background.

"Uh… St-STOP guys… Oh, oh, ha, oh please sto-pp! I can'ttt bre-athe!" I slowed down and drew them both into a deep embrace, smothering them. Both snuggled closer, loving the extra warmth my body gave off just as much as their dads. They were purring in content and nuzzling against my skin. I pressed a kiss to their temples and settled down. It felt good to have them here in Aquene again; we'd been separated for so long it felt like this was the first true reunion in years. Reno and Rufus settled in too and hugged their children close to them. They may dislike being called "mothers", but they can't lie and say their maternal instincts are always running on high when Ryuu and Xene come home. Reno was nuzzling against Ryuu's hair and Rufus was smoothing Xene's in an attempt to tame it. I watched with amusement as they welcomed them home with their own versions of maternal love. Reno going straight for the cuddly, "I missed you" stuff, and Rufus grooming and petting just to give him something to worry over Xene for. Ryuu looked absolutely content being nuzzled and Xene looked rather pleased too.

"You're always gone to damn long. I forbid you to leave this base for a few weeks." Reno may have said it teasingly, but we all understood that he meant it. Reno and Rufus always found themselves in a pit of worry when the boys ran off to war. They may have my healing abilities, but they aren't quite on par with some of the upper tier generals of the Deepground army, so if they are unlucky enough to run into one then it could be very dangerous. The boys looked at Reno and then turned their heads to me with pleading eyes. I know that they both like to fight and burn mako on the battlefield, but I can't help but worry sometimes too. So far, besides Xene's almost amputation, they'd been very lucky in avoiding injury, but that could change at any second. It's war after all.

"Do what your mother says boys." I laughed as Reno growled and swiped at my head for the use of the "M word".

"I'm not a _mother_ dammit! What he meant was do what Reno says or I'll enforce punishments. Got it?" Ryuu and Xene laughed while nodding and cuddled close to Reno. Reno glared but enveloped them both in a hug anyway. Xene, despite being Rufus' child, nuzzled in close to his surrogate dad's hug. We'd made sure since they were babies that they both saw Rufus and Reno in the same light, just in case one wasn't around. Reno snuffled at them playfully, but turned serious eyes to me.

"Didn't Ryuu and Xene just say you had recruits to train?" I frowned but nodded. They were right, I did have recruits to train, but I was feeling very lazy at the moment. Reno raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly toward the door. I rolled my eyes and shifted off the couch. To think I was being kicked out of my office by my family.

"Fine I can see I'm not wanted here. I'll see you tonight." They all waved happily and returned to their nuzzling, cuddling, and snuggling. I snorted as I closed the door and turn on my heel towards the main training facility of the base. It was in the same building so I wasn't going to have to go very far to get there, but I still felt annoyed at the prospect of actual work. And knowing Zack and Sephiroth could be roaming around made me all that much more loathe to leaving the safety of my office. Still I walked to the elevator and took a ride to the training floor.

**

* * *

**

2**nd**** Viewpoint**

Man that holding room really sucked. Just white walls and a bed. At least it was a king bed with nice sheets and not two dinky twin beds. The door wasn't locked but when we walked out there was a guard there standing in front of the door across from ours.

"Uh can we not leave or something?" The guard looked at me confused and then seems to realize what I meant.

"Oh no. You can leave if you'd like, so long as you stay in the building. I'm here to guard the door behind me, we've got a few Deepground soldiers in here and we can't let them get out." Seph and I nodded and the guard directed us toward the exit of the small bunker that we were in. He told us we could go watch the General training recruits in the main room of the building. Seph and I jumped on the chance to see Cloud again, so we followed the directions to the training area. Luckily it wasn't too hard to find.

The room was massive, we could tell as soon as we stepped in. We were on the spectator's level, high above the people training below. I could see hundreds of young recruits in perfect lines, following some kata. Seph pointed out somewhere silently and I followed his gaze to see Cloud. Walking tall and strong, correcting the recruits and offering encouragement. The kids looked absolutely awed and some were glowing with pride as they were complemented by their hero. Cloud looked every inch the General of this army as he scanned the crowd with his eyes and watched as the newest leg of his army took shape. As he raised a hand, the entire room stopped moving and got back into line. Cloud walked to the front of the room and looked out at the hopeful recruits. I watched intently, leaning over the rail to get a better look at Cloud. His face was stern but human… Approachable and understanding, but firm and determined.

"I'm General Cloud Strife. I'm sure you've all heard about me from your parents, telling you how I brought down the original ShinRa. About how I fought legions of SOLDIERs and survived. About how I equalized the army by gender, brought peace between ShinRa and Wutai, and about how I've saved the planet. I will tell you now that the events are true, but most of the details are wrong. I didn't just summon my strength. I didn't start at the top. I'm not some god fallen from the Lifestream. I worked hard to get where I am, and so will you. I will train to you become SOLDIERs, to protect our planet from Hojo and his army. I will make sure that all of you make it to SOLDIER together, but you will have to work. You will have to stand tall and lend a hand to your fellow comrade. I will not hear any complaints from the men that you are in an army with women. I will not hear complaints from the women that your commanders are biased. In the end, you will be SOLDIERs. You will understand the power in numbers and the power in unity. And so, as the General, I'd like to welcome you to the Neo-ShinRa army."


	27. Family

**Listening -** Meow by Nada Surf (ROFL, just watch the video)

www. youtube .com /watch?v=_Y0emnu4Uqk

**Ok I'm late again, but so be it. Life has kind of sucked, but eh it happens? Beware teh kitten cuteness! They is evil little things, or so says Zack.  
**

**FFVII - **Damn straight he is! Cloud as the General rocks!

**Mizu Hoseki - **I'm glad you like it so far :D! Yep Seph has some memories... But why? We'll find out! And Zack number 2 is actually scheduled to appear very soon. I'm glad you like Ryuu and Xene, I tried to make them as cute as possible. Thank you for the review!

**Skiestrife - **Wow 3 times? O_o I'm honored! I'll try to clear up confusion as a reward! Zack and Seph are from *this* life cycle, just 24 years later. Zack(2) and Aeris were in the Lifetream (Promised Land), but are from the older life cycle. Cloud, Reno, Rufus, Vincent, and Yuffie were actually born in this life cycle, but they remember the last one. Cloud is the only one who is the constant. He technically belongs to the planet, so he could have been through hundreds of cycles, but right now he only remembers the last one and the current one. I hope that doesn't cause even more confusion! But thank you very much for the review!

**Family**

**

* * *

**

**3****rd**** Viewpoint**

The extra pairs of eyes didn't escape me and I looked up to see both Sephiroth and Zack staring down at me. I had to fight the urge to blush as they watched me train the cadets. Leave it to them to stare at me as awestruck as the kids I'm supposed to be teaching. Shaking my head I have to look back to my work. The kids are a going to be a good group, not a prodigy among them. I'll be teaching many of them personally, just the way I prefer it to be. They're always better SOLDIERs when I can train them on a personal level, cutting out the harsher sergeants and demoralizing pressure of watching others succeed while they struggle. I can remember all too well what _that_ felt like. I cast a glance upwards again and sighed.

"You'll be moving into your barracks now. You'll find we do things different than the old army. You'll be split up into teams of five, both men and women mixed together, and you'll form a tight squad. Your duty will be to ensure that _all _of your team makes it to graduation. If that means Saturday training sessions for the whole team, then that's what it means. The girls will be trained by General Faremis or the female SOLDIERs, but don't mistakenly believe you won't be working closely with them. So I expect _pristine_ behavior from both parties. I won't stop you from being young, but I don't want rape or sexual harassment anywhere in my army. You'll be answering to me if I hear any of it, and this is a warning extended to both men and women. You wouldn't believe the kind of reports I've heard in all of my years in the army. I've been there, and not on the nice side."

I could practically feel Zack cringe from above, and everyone around me cringed with him. I could feel sympathetic eyes turned toward me from all directions. Except for one pair.

"Yeah it sucks. But do you think Cloud here became the man he is without pain? Without hurt? I certainly didn't get to where _I_ am without a little scarring." I turned to look at Aeris across the room. She leaned against the door to training room.

"I would like to introduce General Aeris Faremis. She's a close friend and fierce SOLDIER. I wouldn't suggest wolf whistling." Several cadets laughed, but a tremor of nervousness ran through the room as she stalked forward like a predatory cat. She approached me and leaned in to whisper.

"Zack's on his way home. He'll be here tomorrow morning." My eyes widened but I collected myself and nodded subtly. I couldn't resist looking up towards the two above. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at me in a way that told me he had heard, even from yards away. I would have cursed if I wasn't in the worst position possible. I could only imagine that neither of them knew _anything_ about the Zack that was already part of the army, the Zack from the last cycle. The Zack that was betrayed by Sephiroth at Nibelheim. It wasn't going to be a pretty sight to introduce the two, not even including the awkward situation created by two of the fundamentally same person. Telling them apart would be no trouble, their eyes were different colors. The first Zack has green eyes like Sephiroth from being ejected from the Promised Land. The second, or my Zack, has blue SOLDIER eyes. The first Zack is also _much _ skinnier, having lost quite a bit of muscle mass from his self proclaimed "fall from grace". Everything about him warns others of a predator, just like Aeris, Sephiroth, and myself.

"Alright, thanks for the update. How's he getting home?" Aeris seemed to think about it for a minute before responding.

"He was dropped off on the continent by the navy and he'll be taking his bike here. There's a pretty bad snow storm in Icicle, so it'll take him till tomorrow. That should give you time to inform the… Outsiders." And with that she left, causing both the cadets to sigh in relief and Sephiroth to glare after her in response to the mild insult. I suddenly felt terribly tired, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm done for today. I'll be seeing you soon, but Captain Salio will be leading you to the barracks." The cadets saluted and then were lead away by the young Captain I nominated for the job. I tried to relax and calm my mind, but found it was a lost cause as I couldn't push all of the worries from my head. So I gave up and instead focused my attention on the two up on the Observation Platform. I frowned and turned to walk up the stairs towards them. Zack seemed to be in some sort of wonder and Sephiroth seemed nothing less than suspicious. You've gotta love that enhanced hearing.

"You came to watch I see. How was it? Did I lay it on too thick? Aeris says I need to work on my speeches." Zack laughed and ran forward to greet me at the top of the stairs.

"You were great! Man Cloudy, you're really the General then, huh? That's so damn cool." No one can escape smiling when Zack is excited, even Sephiroth cracked a small smile behind he enthusiastic SOLDIER.

"Yeah I'm the General. And I'll say you're probably the only one brave enough to call me 'Cloudy' anymore. I guess I can say I've missed it… But I'd be lying." I had to jump backwards slightly to avoid the swipe Zack sent in my direction. Sephiroth seemed to be loosening up just because of the familiarity of the situation.

"You were quite convincing Cloud. I had to restrain myself from saluting." I snorted and rolled my eyes at Sephiroth as Zack pulled off the manliest form of giggling possible. I walked closer to Sephiroth and slung an arm around both of them, satisfied to be of equal height to Zack and tall enough to seem formidable next to Sephiroth. They both wrapped an arm around me in return, slightly too comfortable, but I didn't feel like stopping them.

"Come on then. I've got somewhere to show you." And I lead them off, directing them on a set path.

* * *

**4****th**** Viewpoint**

Perhaps Cloud would like to believe I'm going to ignore the conversation between him and Aeris, but I'm not going to make such a mistake. I know there was significance to the name Zack that didn't have to do with my own Zackary. But until I can get him alone to talk, I'll have to wait and play along with his attempt to placate us.

He leads us through the building to the exit. I can't say I wasn't surprised, but I conceal it in favor of finding out where Cloud was leading us. We entered an adjacent building, one furnished with a very nice lobby. The boy at the counter simply saluted crisply before returning to some work hidden by the high counter. Cloud nodded towards him, but leads us off to the elevator without a word. The ride up was a long one, filled only by Zackary's delighted prattling and cooing over Cloud's performance as the General. I have to admit I was impressed myself with Cloud's command of an attention, the only time I've seen someone command a greater amount than myself. Perhaps my skepticism towards his ability was unwarranted; he was training to be a SOLDIER even back when we were together after all.

"Here we are." I turned my attention to the doors of the elevator and waited for them to open. I was confused as they did not open immediately, and, instead, Cloud dislodged himself from us and swiped a key card through the elevator in a fashion quite like the former ShinRa. The doors then opened to reveal a richly decorated black and white apartment with splashes of royal blue throughout. We carefully stepped out of the elevator and onto black tile. Cloud motioned to our feet and then to a pile of boots and dress shoes near us. "We've had plenty of trouble keeping the house clean with two boys, so we decided to institute this system. Shoes off before you get to the carpet. As Rufus says, 'Gaia knows what you SOLDIERs been trekking through out on the front.'" Zack only laughed weakly this time, thrown off course by the mention of Cloud '_other_' family.

I was going to make a comment when a shriek drew my attention towards the empty apartment. Cloud sighed and rubbed his eyes as two mounds of fluff rushed at him. I instantly recognized one as Lynx and there was another with him. Zack hissed violently as Cloud leant down and scooped them both up.

"What the hell do you two want? Stop it Lynx. I haven't missed you so stop looking for extra love." The more familiar of the two cats turned his ears down in sadness and his tails twitched limply.

"Mew." The tiny thing sounded so melancholy that even _I_ wanted to comfort it, but oddly the second one took care of the job, licking Lynx fondly. Cloud frowned at snorted at the display.

"Stupid cats. What have you been up to, Lynx? Leon?" I take note of the second cat's name and record it in my memory as Zack tells Cloud about how much he hates the cats and how he should get rid of them. "Well I'd get rid of them if everyone else didn't absolutely '_love_' them. I swear it's me against the whole family. And apparently to them, the damn cats get votes too." I could sense Cloud was going to continue, but another shriek stopped him short. Then he seemed to realize some key fact and his face lit with something close to concern. He peered down at the two cats again and quirked an eyebrow.

"Where are Fira, Kira, and Lira?" The two cats in his arms suddenly mewled loudly and took off towards the direction of the sound. Cloud had some sort of sour expression on his face as he ventured forward into his house. He led us through the foyer, living room, and into what seemed to be the master bedroom. Zack's eyes flicked around the room like mine, taking in the messy bed, strewn clothes, and worst of all an almost empty bottle of what appeared to be lubricant. I'm sure our combined glares might have actually caused it combust had Cloud not groaned from inside some small adjoining room. We turned away and entered after him.

The room was actually a very large walk in closet and right there on the ground, in the middle of a nest of what appeared to be shredded military fatigues and dress suits, were three female cats surrounded by what had to be a dozen kittens. Behind them Lynx and Leon sat proudly, their tails intertwined and flicking from side to side. Cloud had a hand over his eyes, and another rubbing at his temple.

"Why? Why can't my life ever just be easy?" The five cats mewled happily followed by the echoes of all the kittens meeping. Zack glared fiercely at the litter.

"I _hate_ you." The three females regard him coolly before flicking their tails in dismissal, continuing to nurse their young contently. Cloud already had produced a cell phone and was talking rapidly to mostly likely Rufus or Reno. When he snapped the phone closed he turned to us and sighed.

"Well… I wasn't expecting this. But I guess we'll have to work around it. You two are either moving in here or an apartment below us. Which would you prefer?" Zack was quick to answer in favor of staying here, but I considered the options realistically. Would we truly wish to _live_ with Cloud's new family? So close to our love? Upon my lack of an answer, Zack turned hopeful eyes to me, pleading silently for me to agree with him. I looked at Cloud carefully. He was neutral but seemed to sense my concern. "If you change your mind later, we can change the arrangement. But for now it would be best to have to here. You aren't… Known here like we are." That argument was also logical and I ended up nodding my head in agreement, much to Zack's pleasure.


	28. Homecoming

**Listening -** Slowdance on the Inside by Taking Back Sunday (More about the sound rather than the lyrics)

www. youtube .com /watch?v=xHX-T9-NmiM

**I'll be cleaning chapter 27 and 28 up very soon, since I've had a problem with my keyboard lately. So any typos or grammar problems will be corrected. Point them out to help me along! I'll lurve you! Ooh a fast update!  
**

**Mizu Hoseki -** :D Kittens are adorable. I'm currently trying to draw one of the adorable little things. Seph may be getting a itty bitty kitty. We'll have to see! Well I hope this is up to par, I actually took a strange route for this chapter. We'll see what you think! And thank you very much for the grammar help, I've not had the time to beta these as much as I needed to, since my keyboard has like died.

**Read, Review, Enjoy. :D**

**Homecoming**

**

* * *

**

**2****nd**** Viewpoint**

Last night was probably one of the most awkward times of my life. Before Reno and Rufus got home with Ryuu and Xene, things were going fine. Save those disgusting little creatures making weird noises for hours. We were playing… Uh the… PlayProgram 2? FunStation 3? Something like that. Well it was fun, and we played this game called… Last Dream? It was great to spend some time alone with Cloud. He actually started to warm up to us again! Seph seemed happy too, what with Cloud all to ourselves. But everything changed when the others came home. Suddenly, Reno and Rufus were all that mattered in the universe. Cloud spent like ten minutes "welcoming" them home with his lips! I could have killed them for how they just lapped the attention up like cats. And it's no secret that I _hate_ cats. Ryuu and Xene spent all their time cooing at the baby demons. To top that off, Aeris showed up for dinner.

After things settled down, they started preparing the dinner. One that looked fit for the whole damn army! I'd never seen so much food, real food and not that half-assed ShinRa slop, in all my life! And even more shocking was the fact that it _all_ got eaten. There were no leftovers at all. Half the table was eaten by Cloud and Aeris, a good quarter by Seph, and what was left over went to the rest of us. But it was still plenty enough to feed us. I couldn't help but throw Cloud, Aeris, and Seph these weird, disbelieving looks. Aeris started getting weird too, throwing Cloud furtive glances that apparently meant something. Cloud eventually sighed and followed Aeris off to another room of the unbelievably large apartment.

The room ended up being the size of like three rooms combined and turned out to be a sparring room. Aeris and Cloud were both taking battle stances by the time we all filed in after them. Cloud's sword was _wicked_. It was like a huge buster sword, but it had this weird structure to it, like it was suppose to come apart. Cloud raised one hand and motioned to Aeris, and then the action began. I've never seen a fight like the one they had. Aeris looked like she was trying to kill Cloud and he didn't seem to find anything wrong with that. She attacked him so hard the floor was shaking from the force of the sword strokes. Cloud just parried for most of the fight, before ending it with one quick disarming stroke, sweeping her legs out from under her, and putting his _huge_ sword to her throat. Aeris just laughed it off and hopped up when Cloud backed off. I could have sworn my jaw was on the floor the whole time.

When that was over, we all started to head off to bed. Ryuu and Xene went to their shared room, Aeris left, Reno and Rufus made it oh-so-obvious that they wanted Cloud to take a shower with them, which he finally agreed to… And Seph and I were relegated to a large, luxurious guest room. We didn't say much as we went to bed; I think we were too tired to think of _anything_ to say. It was just too overwhelming a day to bother trying to analyze it yet.

We woke up about twenty minutes ago and now we were getting in a shower to refresh ourselves.

"I wonder what today will hold in the way of surprises. Hopefully we exhausted all the possible shocks yesterday." I looked up at Seph, who was washing his hair. He had a tired look on his face and I couldn't help but find it kind of cute. Seph is so _old_ sometimes. I just smile and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Feeling a little run down Seph? Maybe we should take a day to relax then." Seph just raised an eyebrow and smirked down at me. His arms twisted around my waist and pulled us flush together. I looked up and pressed my lips softly to his. The responding growl travelled down my body like an electric shock right to my groin. I had to purr into the kiss and rub our lower halves closer. The friction was intoxicating, but apparently not enough to seduce Seph into hot shower sex.

"We need to finish Zackary. I'm sure Cloud has some sort of plan for us today. I'm eager to find out what will become of us." I groaned but released Seph anyway. Sometimes he can really kill a mood. So I let him finish up with his hair and we got out.

We were quiet while we got dressed so it was outrageously loud when Cloud yelled. We rushed out of the room quickly and _ran_ to Cloud's room. We burst through the door and froze. Reno and Rufus were sitting in bed with Cloud _naked_, and Cloud was sitting up and growling like a demon. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the sight before me. I don't know what was more shocking, the fact that my former young lover was in bed with two _other _people or the fact that there were tiny kittens stuck all over Cloud like stickers. He was carefully peeling meeping kittens off of him from all over the place. His hair, his chest, his neck, and most bizarrely his crotch. He put them all in a fuzzy little pile on the sheets.

"Shiva fucking dammit. Why do I put up with this _shit_? Kittens? Really kittens? Someone in the Lifestream hates me. I swear." Reno was laughing hysterically as Cloud dealt with kittens. "Why do they always want _me_? You're not kitten covered! I don't understand this at all!" Rufus huffed and rolled over. I looked over at Seph to see him with his mouth hanging open. I had to sympathize, it was a weird scene.

"Well _damn_ Cloud, you just attract _everything_ don't you?" I felt a shiver run up my spine at the sound of a voice behind me. It was familiar, but not in a way I ever expected. Cloud looked up shocked before I had the chance to turn around.

"Zack." It was all Cloud had to say to have Seph and I spinning around instantly. And there was an _exact_ replica of me leaning against the doorframe with Aeris by his side. His eyes were different, green like Seph's, and he was thinner, but still the same. He was smirking at Cloud in a disgustingly smug way. I could here Cloud standing behind me and I cringed as both Aeris and this copy wolf whistled. "Shut up. And Aeris you couldn't have called me? Didn't you think I was going to need to explain this to them first?"

"Well babe, I don't like either of them enough to do that. I like to keep assholes on their toes." The fake looked at Aeris in a pissy way before smacking her upside the head. I only gaped as Aeris growled and lunged at the fake me; he laughed and dodged out of the way. He stopped in front of us and gave Seph an appraising look. I could feel my blood running hot as he checked _my_ boyfriend out.

"Huh, now that's just weird. I didn't think I'd ever be seeing you again. Let alone see you outside of the battle field." His face suddenly turned sour. "Stay the fuck out of my way, Aeris' way, and keep you _filthy_ hands off of Cloud you son of a bitch." His eyes flashed with slit pupils as he walked around Seph towards Cloud.

* * *

**4****th**** Viewpoint**

That was the most shocking and disturbing thing I have ever experienced. The hatred on this Zackary's face was so potent I couldn't help but feel slightly fearful of him. His hate was even worse than the kind I see on Aeris' face. My Zackary and I turn to watch this imposter approach Cloud. Cloud had a disapproving look on his face, but otherwise didn't reprimand this fraud.

"Zack, tone it down. Sephiroth and this Zack are just as important to me as you are. They haven't done anything wrong. Jenova doesn't control Sephiroth, not in this life." This hoax just snorted and handed Cloud a small stack of papers.

"That's the report from Kalm. The deepground in Paix are getting restless. And I was here first Cloud. I was around _long_ before you decided you had an infatuation with Mister Long-Silver-Locks over here. I was around when you were getting poked and prodded by Hojo, because of him! And I was the original Zack you had a 'thing' for." Zackary looked to Cloud to judge his reaction, but Cloud was neutral. He opened his mouth to speak, but mewing interrupted him. The counterfeit looked to his feet to find the five adult cats staring up at him. He smiled and scooped them all up in his arms. "Well hello cuties! I notice you had your babies! How does it feel to be parents?" The cats mewled in pleasure and the fake Zack laughed happily.

The differences between the two Zackarys was startling. I could feel the tension rolling off of my Zackary. Cloud apparently felt it too because he approached Zackary and frowned.

"I was going to explain this before he came home, but Aeris screwed me. This Zack is from the last life. He and Aeris came from the Lifestream together. He was… Dead in the last life time. He and Aeris… Have a lot in common." Suddenly an idea hit me. I looked to this new Zackary, he was staring at me with such venom it was difficult to meet his eyes.

"Did I, or the Sephiroth you knew, kill you?" His raucous laughter was shocking.

"Nah Seph didn't kill me. He did something worse. He fucked with my _world_. He tried to kill _Cloud._ He killed Aeris. He _betrayed_ me. I was shot down by ShinRa SOLDIERs, SOLDIERs _I_ trained, but I will always consider Seph my worst enemy." Cloud cringed inward and shut his eyes as I turned to look at him. Kill… Cloud? I could… I could never! I wouldn't ever hurt him.

"Cloud…?" Cloud turned his beautiful blue eyes to me and I could see the melancholy expression all over his face.

"That was an entire lifetime ago Sephiroth. I don't blame you. Not at all. It was Jenova. Don't dwell on it please. I can't talk about that right now. Zack, from now on we'll use 'Zakusu' for you. Don't complain, it's the same. Now get out. You've already caused me enough problems for today. Aeris you get out too. We have a meeting at 1600 hours. Be on time." The other Zackary, or Zakusu, pouted for a moment before asking Cloud a question.

"Mad at me?" Cloud sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"No. One of the lesser things you've done to piss me off. I can't blame you for this one. It'd be wrong of me. You gave you life for mine after all. Just back off and calm down." Zakusu nodded and reluctantly left with Aeris. Reno and Rufus looked at Cloud expectantly before rolling over to go back to sleep. Cloud walked forward and lead Zackary and I out of the room. The cats followed us out of the room, leaping onto the couch in the living room and beginning to snuggle together in a fairly adorable fashion. Zackary had a bitter expression on his face as Cloud turned to talk to us.

"Zack, Sephiroth… I need you to keep calm. This is too chaotic to have to deal with anything else. I should have told you sooner about Zakusu, but I wasn't ready for that explanation. All I can suggest is for you both to avoid him and Aeris. They're very heated about what happened in their lifetime. Until then just try to keep it together? For me?" Zackary and I jointly sighed and he shook his head slowly. Cloud came forward and enveloped us both in his arms. I could feel us both relax into him, but that was about the time I realized that Cloud was still naked. It was also when both Zackary and I felt our pants shrink several sizes.


	29. Ambush

**Listening -**Cold by Crossfade

www. youtube .com /watch?v=ND64viO7IU8

**My God... Could it be a Modern Warfare update? I wondered if they could even exist! Ok well, sarcasm off. I've been tossed around a lot this last long while. Between a MAJOR computer crash, swine flu, my birthday, my friend's birthday, my dad, etc... It's been a trip, I'll tell ya. Well expect an apology update in the next few days, maybe even two or three. **

**Some people may have noticed, but I've started a FFVII/FFVIII crossover with Cloud/Seifer/maybe Squall. Mostly because I have the attention span of a squirrel. :D**

**Ok well, my computer crashed. I already said that. But that means I've lost a couple chapters, meaning it will be hard to revise the older chapters. Speaking of revision, I'll be cleaning up all the chapters soon, which means that there could be major changes, I will note these when they've been made. **

**O_O SO WHO WANTS TO REVIEW? I might start to reward these things. I know 40 isn't a very significant number, but to me, it's the most important one out of infinity.  
**

**Mizu Hoseki -**Yes I wish I could buy kitten stickers at the store. I'd own all of them. Sephy will be getting that kitty very soon, and it'll be interesting. Damn, I still need to name them all!

**FFVII - **:D Two Zacks equals a very humorous situation.

**IA1979 -**O_O Imagines Zack/Zakusu smut. Now I'll have to throw some in somewhere. Simply cause that sounds great. And I'm glad I've got you hooked! And look at all that Team Sephiroth angst! Woot!

**Clockwork Phoenix - **I'm glad you liked the chapter. :D As the 41st review, you're the one that kicked my lazy butt into gear. I thank you for that.

**Ambush**

**

* * *

4****th**** Viewpoint**

The moment grew slightly tense as we all realized just how strange this was. Cloud was the first to pull back and look down. Zackary turned an unnatural shade of red as Cloud gazed at our obvious arousals; if I were able to blush, I would have done the same.

"Well, I should have expected that one." Cloud just brushed it off as he pulled us away and into our room. "We sleep naked as you can see. Sorry about that, I'm just so used to no one caring that I didn't get dressed. The only people who say anything are Zakusu and Aeris, and I don't pay any mind to it from them."

We didn't say anything as Cloud led us into the bathroom, all the while our interest was growing. He was fairly forceful as he shoved us both against the wall and looked at us seriously.

"This is because it was my fault. I'm not sure what we'll do about the whole thing yet." I wasn't exactly sure about what he was talking about until he dropped to his knees and started unbuckling out belts. Stunned, Zackary and I didn't do anything as Cloud rid us of the constraining articles. My jaw dropped as Cloud moved immediately to servicing us, using his mouth against me and his hand on Zackary. A very strange noise escaped my mouth, something like a whimper, and I would have been embarrassed had I not been so distracted. Zackary was no better as Cloud fisted him tightly. He writhed against the wall as if he was in agony and pleasure at the same time. My eyes had already taken a nice calm glaze as Cloud finished with me, swallowing every drop of my release as if it was milk before a cat.

Zackary was next, and he went from his blissful agony to practically snarling in pleasure. I was watching him, fascinated, when Cloud tapped on my boot. I looked down at him as he slipped Zackary out of his mouth.

"Muffle him please. I'll get shit for this." And with that my trance was broken and I was instantly reminded that Cloud just betrayed his spouses to service us. What I thought would yield a dark sense of satisfaction, at being that important to Cloud, instead gave me a disgusted feeling in my stomach. I felt dirty for once in my life. And it wasn't even disgust at Cloud, but disgust at our weakness. Oh course Cloud would try to please us.

Another tap on my boot and a raised eyebrow brought me back to reality. I nodded stiffly and kissed Zackary on the lips. It was my only hope that he was too far gone to understand anything yet. He'd tear himself apart with guilt. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and toyed with his. He groaned happily and for a moment, my heart swelled again. At least he was enjoying himself. He'd longed for intimacy with Cloud everyday since we've been back on the planet.

Zackary shuddered in my hold and Cloud repeated the same action with Zackary's semen, drinking it all. As Cloud backed off, Zackary gasped for air and a small, satisfied smile wormed its way onto his face.

"That was awesome." Cloud nodded a little, smiling softly for a moment so small that I wasn't even sure he had smiled at all. But he stood up then, moving to the sink and grabbing the bottle of mouthwash. The feeling came back tenfold and I rushed to pull Zackary into a kiss, but not before I caught the stunned and hurt look on his face. It was ridiculous, but I couldn't even be angry at Cloud for it, he'd simply done as we wanted him to. But not with the right feelings in his heart. The sound of swishing and spitting as like a nail in my soul.

**

* * *

3****rd**** Viewpoint**

Somehow I doubt they could see the pained look on my face as I washed my mouth out. Why couldn't I just tell them? That I still loved them both so much, but I had a duty to my family, which I love just as much if not more. I'd love to turn around and kiss them, let them see I wasn't ashamed of what we have, or had. But, alas, time can create wounds of its own sometimes.

Done with cleaning my mouth, I pressed my hands to the counter and leaned close enough to let my fiery skin touch the near-freezing glass of the mirror. The feeling was refreshing, but it also gave me a view of Sephiroth kissing Zack, with fervor, trying to erase the pain I cause from his mind. Fuck.

I turn away and walk out of the room, overwhelmed by guilt and self-hatred. The short walk back to my room was enough to let me cool down. I had already relaxed my posture as I entered and shut the door. Reno and Rufus were still both asleep, thank the Lifestream. I grabbed a uniform out of my closet and proceeded to get dressed. I could hear Reno get up and start sneaking closer, but I chose to let him think he won this time. His arms wrapped around me right as I got the shirt over my head.

"Mornin' babe. Kitten-free?" Dislodging his arms and pulling the shirt down, I pulled him around to face me.

"Yes, finally. Can we get rid of them now?"

"Nah."

"Damn. Well what's on the agenda for today? An assassination? A military campaign? A bomb scare?" I was about to make another cynical suggestion when my phone began to ring. And it was playing the 'Urgent, Pick Up' tone. Dropping my arms from Reno's form, I stalked across the room, a dark look on my face. Wordlessly, Rufus sat up and eyed the phone as well.

"Strife."

"Sir! This is Major Lamiae at the Bone Village. We've been ambushed, sir! By Deepground Major General, Rosso and some of their troops. We need back up and medical support, immediately."

"On my way, hang tight SOLDIER."

And suddenly the entire room was a flurry of excitement. I rushed to call Aeris and Zakusu, sending them to the helipad. Reno suited up quickly, strapping on a bullet-proof vest for extra measures. Rufus was dressed and ready to grant the deploying of troops and Turks. I grabbed my sword and put it in its place on my back. It was time for action.

I literally ran out of the room, grabbing a handful of materia and an assortment of healing items.

"Rufus, call a med-team, get them there _now_."

"Alright."

All the action drew Zack and Sephiroth out of their room, both carrying a sour expression on their face. My guilt made me pause for a moment, before the SOLDIER instincts set in and guilt was the last thing on my mind. The cats raced in circles around my feet, but I couldn't bring myself to care if I stepped on one. Sitting down, I tugged my boots and began lacing them.

"Are you coming? The Bone Village was just attacked by a Deepground General, we could use some backup."

The news prompted shock and dismay to cross their faces for a second, but they quickly set back into battle mode as well, rushing to get their swords and materia. The door to my apartment flew open and Zakusu stomped in.

"Let's move! Time's a rising body count, Cloud. We need to _go_." He was right, so I didn't bother to reprimand him, instead calling for everyone to hurry. It wasn't surprising that Ryuu and Xene didn't wake up, they slept like rocks half the time, but always seemed to be on guard. That's what they get for being a combination of their parents.

None the less, we were at the helipad in less than five minutes, Aeris already waiting. Reno hopped in and powered it up, but not before both of us giving Rufus a goodbye/good luck kiss. Sephiroth and Zack both made a sincere effort to conceal their hurt, but in the end it ended up written all over their faces. A fact which I saw Zakusu pick up, but fail to comment on. We were in the air less than twenty minutes and then I heard the screaming and fighting, even over the roar of the rotors. Nothing quite like the sound of war.

Reno announced that there was a distinct lack of places to land, meaning five more minutes of air time and a few more for travel to the battlefield.

"Fuck it." It was Aeris who spoke, but we all go the message. She threw open the doors and jumped, an action that Zakusu immediately repeated. Zack had a look of terror on his face, meaning he wasn't going to jump, so I stood and gave them a last look.

"I'm out, wait for Reno to land and meet us on the field. Once you're down there, kill everything you see in neon blue uniforms or a bitch dressed in red. Don't get killed. Good luck." It was the speech of a General before a battle. Quick, tactical, crude, and unfeeling, but they seemed to get the message. Reassured they would be okay; I leapt out of the hovering craft and plummeted towards the ground. I could already see Aeris and Zakusu clearing the field with their swords. Aeris seemed to already be headed for Rosso, who sat calmly on top of a large bone structure, firing balls of fire everywhere. Confident in Aeris' ability, I aimed to land in the middle of a group of Deepground soldiers.

I was on target and proceeded to cut them down in less than three strokes. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rosso go flying across the field, already hit. Aeris was quick to follow, hitting her with repeated attacks. The rumbling of jets in the distance told me the battle was over, mostly before it had even begun. I grabbed my radio and turned it on, calling in the approach of the air force. Our SOLDIERs readied themselves for the bombing and I took the moment to reflect.

This was the first attack on our continent's soil to date. Which means they are getting very bold. And if their fighting is anything to go by, they must be trying to lure us into something. This isn't the first speed battle of the war, in fact the faster battles are the more common ones. But why send in their Generals now? When they've been holding out the whole war? They must have a trump card. What did Azul mean by 'creating her a body'? This is getting too inconsistent to be normal. It might be time to put the army on edge. Things are changing too fast around here.

I pull my radio out again, praying to Shiva that her's is on, and I call Aeris. "Don't killer her. We'll need an interrogation." Silence followed my order, and I almost cursed to myself before she responded.

"Got it." I sighed softly, satisfied that she heard. Aeris may be somewhat of a hot-head these days, but she'll follow a direct order. Thank Minerva for small miracles.

Off in the distance, I can see Zack and Sephiroth come onto the field. In a quiet spot, I can stop and watch them for a minute. Sephiroth still fights with the grace I remember from a lifetime ago, when that strength was turn on me. And Zack still charges forward with SOLDIER honor blazing in his eyes. Seeing him like that reminds me of Zakusu, dying for me on the cliffs outside of Midgar. And Sephiroth's small smile of triumph is enough to spark the memory of flames and horror from Nibelheim. Funny how things work. Yet, for all the terrible and painful memories, I wouldn't pass up the chance to see them fighting side-by-side again for anything on the planet at this point. Because at least when they're together, without me to fuck things up, they can be happy.


	30. Hallucination 2

**Listening - **Was It A Dream? - 30 Seconds To Mars

www. youtube .com /watch?v=4zJ7LfLDTu0

**=O Another one? Wow. Well I think I'll spin out one more tonight too. The chapter after that will be a tough one, because it's boring. Blah. **

**Well this follows the same Hallucination form. Another peek into Seph's past. And he remembers these by the way.**

**Clockwork Phoenix - **I always feel so bad for Cloud. I'm so mean to him.

**Divanora - **Looks like my plan is working out perfectly. Muwahahah. People are torn between feeling sorry for S&Z and R&R. :D

**IA1979 - **Something big indeed. Over half way through story one, we'll be drawing close to the sequel soon. And it will be much more... Fast paced than this one... Relationship wise. I'm glad my story sticks, I didn't want it to be so hard to follow that people had to keep referencing past chapters.

**Mizu Hoseki - **The Lifestream is so insensitive. Seriously it is. Canon too. Why send Cloud back in AC but make Zack stay? And Aeris? Bah. They're heroes too! *Shakes fist towards the sky*. Kitty should actually come in the chapter after next. I has a plan!

**Hallucination 2**

**

* * *

**

4th Viewpoint

_The pathetic creature. How dare she think she could take my pet, my puppet, my Cloud from me? Look how she flaunts that ring, that symbol of his devotion, like it was the greatest thing ever to exist. And she prays for him as if she actually cared. _

_**Kill it, my sweet little child-vessel. She is in the way of our happiness-scheme. **_

_Perhaps I will kill her. She isn't worth anything. And she certainly doesn't deserve to be happy wearing that ring. Cloud doesn't need this fickle little bitch. He has me. He'll always have me. And I him. I must kill her. For him. He deserves to be happy. _

_**Do it.**_

_Yes, mother._

----"Aeris!"

Static

_

* * *

_

Why did he cry for her? He never cried for me. How could he care so much for something as useless as that ancient? She'd done nothing for him. I gave him strength and power. I gave him my love. He forgets so easily those years I spent coddling him when he was a cadet. He forgets all the special treatment. I gave him my time and energy. Now when I seek reciprocity of these feelings and love, he denies me and clutches her corpse to his heart. Did I not give him everything he needed? Did I not take care of him correctly? Where have I gone wrong with this child? My brother. I made him my brother, and yet he denies mother and I.

_The ancient must have brainwashed him. I gave him all I could, but she came along and erased my caring presence from his mind. She must have replaced it with hatred and anger. That would explain why he doesn't return my love anymore. I invited him to join mother and I, and for a moment he was considering it, but she stopped him. She ruined everything. And now, she's dead, but the damage is already permanent. Cloud will not return to me, no matter what I do. This means he'll never be mine again._

_I'll curse that little witch till the end of time. But now, I must get Cloud to come to me. If I can't have him willingly anymore, I'll take what I want and hope that he'll eventually see the feelings I extend to him. One day, perhaps, he'll break free of her cruel spell, and then he'll join me and mother in our joy. We'll be the perfect family. That is my goal from this point on. _

Static

_

* * *

_

My precious Cloud… So deluded by that ancient.

----"Sephiroth! I'll kill you for what you've done! You burn my home, killed my mother, forced Zack and I into Hojo's clutches, and now you're trying to destroy the planet. I'll kill you for that. But I'll make it hurt so much worse for what you did to Aeris. I'll massacre you for that. I won't let you leave here alive. I'll fight till I take my last Gaia-damned breath. I swear it. And that breath will be for everyone I've ever cared for and you hurt."

----"Poor Cloud. You have such a sad idea of what the world is. You understand nothing at all, do you? I killed those people _for_you Cloud. They held you down and hurt you. How about all those times you told me about those cruel people in you town? The ones who hurt you for being different. What about the times you told me about how angry your mother made you? When Zackary worked you too hard in training? I didn't ask Hojo to take you, but it made you stronger didn't it? Now you're a SOLDIER, what you've always wanted, correct? The planet has done nothing but hurt you. All of those flashbacks, painful weren't they? Mako poisoning? Holding your power back by putting you in a weak body? And the ancient? What did she do for you Cloud? Made you love again? I did that. Cared for you when you need it? I did that also. Supported you? Again, I did too. And you know Cloud? I did it first. I've always loved you best!"

----"It doesn't work like that! You can't hurt people and say you did for me! I never wanted any of those people dead! I loved my mother, Zack, and Aeris! I didn't even hate the people in Nibelheim! I loved you too. But you broke my heart. You've taken everything away from me. You can't expect me to love you now!"

----"You're only strong _because_ of me Cloud! I gave you that strength. It's my cells flowing through your veins, no one else's!"

----"Yes… But I never asked for this. I never wanted to be a hero. All I wanted was to love you. But you fucked that up, didn't you? And you're right. These are your cells. I'm more you than I am me, but that doesn't mean I'll let you live. I may not want to be a hero, but it's the duty I was born with. Now fight me dammit! Let's finish this!"

Static

_

* * *

_____

It didn't really hurt. The cuts were so quick I didn't actually feel it. But I did feel the dissolving of my body however. I could feel myself disperse through the Lifestream, and to my pleasure, tainting it. Cloud just watched, tears of anguish running down his face. I think he kissed me goodbye, but that could have been hopeful thinking. He opened his mouth once, trying to say something, most likely good bye, but he couldn't say it. He was even more pitiful than me, and I was the one dying.

_My hand caressed his face as I faded away. It was blissfully clear for a moment. Mother wasn't talking for once. And I finally understood what he meant. _

_I was glad that he'd fought this battle alone. I wouldn't want anyone here to ruin this moment. _

----"I love you Cloud. I always will. Remember that."

Static


	31. Lifestream

**No Listening.**

**Here is that second chapter for the day. :D VERY SHORT. But it was planned to be like this. And it's hard to write all-dialogue chapters.**

**OMG! My first flame EVER! I'm honored! I pissed someone off! Great moment as an author, no joke here. "A truly great library contains something in it to offend everyone." ~Jo Godwin. The only thing I regret is what offended this person. O_o Really I was expecting, "Too many typos!", "Horrid plot!", "OOC!", etc, etc... But no. I got, (paraphrased), "You didn't write 'Zack', you wrote '2'. Lazy." Well... Ok? It wasn't about being lazy, but thanks for the flame? Now I'm caught between excitement and disappointment. Damn. Oh well. I'm sure there will be more where that comes from. **

**Mizu Hoseki - **O_O They're all out to get him. And this chapter will prove it! Oh yes a plan. Zack will not be pleased. :D

**

* * *

**

Lifestream

"_This is an outrage. You know full well."_

"_You're right. We have to remove him. He's starting to remember."_

"_You saw what happened last time! The hero almost got himself killed! I say we give him time."_

"_Nonsense! He is a threat!"_

"_**Removing**__ him is a threat! Imbecile."_

"_I agree. It may do more harm to take him out. While I understand he may become a problem, we'll just have to trust that the hero will keep an eye on him. Maybe he'll die of natural causes."_

"_Shall we wait until he murders the hero in his sleep? Do you not consider the ramifications of letting him live? The other isn't a problem, he is more likely to protect the hero. But this one, __**Jenova's spawn**__, is likely to kill him. We must strike now."_

"_Indeed."_

"_Are you considering anything other than that one possibility? What happens if we remove him and the hero commits suicide? __**Or turns to Jenova**__? He will know if it is us who removes him."_

"_He didn't last time."_

"_He was young. And lacking a connection to us."_

"_This is out of hand. I must agree with killing Jenova's son."_

"_**Never**__. Not while I can stop it."_

"_Come on… Stop arguing please?"_

"_Are you crazy? This could result in horrible consequences."_

"_You're the crazy one. The hero must be protected."_

"_Please. Stop."_

"_He could kill the hero!"_

"_He __**won't**__."_

"_He will."_

"_**Shut up**__."_

**They finally listen. Aeris frowns at the Cetra surrounding her.**

"_You're all bickering like children! Now I say that we give Sephiroth time. He's a good person underneath it all."_

"_He killed you."_

"_I forgive him, obviously."_

"…"

"_Now let's just watch. We've messed with enough of Cloud's life. So unless you want to boot me out of the Lifestream and lose your connection to Cloud, please be quiet."_

**The argument dissolves, but a feeling of upset settles throughout the Lifestream.**


End file.
